Unite to Fight
by D-nasty
Summary: Three month's after the battle with MaloMyotismon things are peaceful, but then a new enemy comes to destroy the planet. With that Davis gains a new power, but with it can he and the other digidestined stop this threat? This story will have Lemons
1. New Changes and Threat

Chapter 1: New Changes and Threat

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

A lot has changed for the two worlds of the Real World and the Digital World digimon have become known and are being seen around the whole world but poeple know there at peace with the creatures. So its not everyday you see a digimon on the streets, in stores, or playing with children nearby. Digidestined pop up left and right and go to the Digital World were there in no fighting or chaos just peace. For our heroes there were changes as well Tai and Sora have been dating ever since they destoyed MaloMyotismon, Ken and Yolie followed after everything had settled down in both worlds. Matt and Jun started dating which surprised everyone that is until they got to know Jun and now everybody is ok with it, Jun also became a digidestined a week after both worlds were saved. Izzy and Mimi have gotten close and everyone know's it will lead to somewhere (though those two wont admit it heehee), Davis and TK ended their stupid little rivalry and became good friends. Cody loosend up a lot more thanks to someone (I'll reveal later) and became somewhat an actual little kid he even has himself a girlfriend. Right now school just let out signaling the begining of summer vacation and our digidestined Jun included have decided to celebrate it in a picnic in the Digital World. In a grassy plain with a few hills Tai, Matt, TK, and Joe decided to set up the place Sora, Jun, and Mimi were gossiping Izzy was on his laptop with Cody beside him on a few rocks found in the area. Ken, Yolie, and Kari were under a tree chatting away, while all the other digimon were playing with a new digimon in the group it was a yellow fox about same size as Gabumon but an inch smaller, with four tails coming out of its behind it looked like a mini Renamon except its legs and hands were completely covered in yellow fur, the marking on the legs were on its shoulders which had no spikes, there were no markings under its eyes, and it had those purple glove Renamon wear's but they go to her elbow. The name of the digimon was Foxmon and she is Jun's partner and for now she can only go to her champion level everyone was enjoying themselevs that is all but Davis as he was sitting on a hill nearby away from the others with Veemon by his side. You see unknown to them Davis had a secret you see a week ago after Jun became a digidestined Davis and Veemon went into the Digital World one day where he was presented with his own crest the crest of miracles. Since that day Davis has gotten powers similar to the one's Kari had like sensing dark energy, and feeling people's true intention, but since then his powers have flared up from time to time luckely no one has gotten hurt or worse casualties. From that day forward Davis has distant himself from the others from time to time so he wont put them in harms way of his powers, however the others notice this and are starting to worry about him. When everything was set and the food was done everyone came to eat it was then Tai realize someone was missing.

"Hey where's Davis?" He asked everyone looked around to find him until Ken pointed him out.

"He's over there on that hill with Veemon." They looked to see them on the hill like Ken said.

"Hey Davis, Veemon come on its time to eat!" Screamed Yolie but Davis and Veemon did'nt move from there spot. "Amazing I mentioned food and neither one came rushing down."

Matt nodded his head. "Its not just that they've been acting really strange latley like thier distancing thereselves from us." He turned to look at Jun. "Hey babe do you know what's going on with your brother?"

Jun just shook her head. "No and when I ask him what's wrong he just brushes it off and says everything is fine."

"Well someone should at least go get him." Suggested Sora.

"I'll go come on Gatomon." Said Kari as she and Gatomon left the others to go toward there two friends. Joining them now we see Davis looking at his creat of miracles in his hands with Veemon looking at him with a half normal half concerned face.

["Its been three month's since I got this crest and the powers it gave me not to mention the golden digiegg I got back too but what could all of it mean it just dosent add up. I know only Veemon knows of my situation but I feel like I should tell someone else about this or I'll so insane. I could tell Kari since she has similar problems like me with the power she's got with her crest of light but still.."]Davis thought to himself he then heard footsteps behind him he quickly put the crest of miracles back in his shirt. He and Veemon turned around to see Kari and Gatomon coming to them and sitting beside them.

"Hey Davis everything ok?" Kari asked

"Yeah Kari I'm fine." Davis said as he gave her his usaul smile but Kari saw through this.

"Davis I know your lieing I can see it if there's something wrong you can tell me. I know you have been distant from me and the others and I want to know why please Davis you can trust me."

Davis took a good look at Kari and he could tell and feel with his power that she was really concerned for him and wanted to help he thought about it but decided to tell her. "Ok Kari you see here how it is.." He said as he took back out his crest and told them of what's been going on with him and why he was so distant with the others. When he finished Kari had a look of understanding where Davis was coming from and why he did what he did.

"So that's it luckely I've had close call but nobody got hurt, but my power are still going on the fritz more and more its like I just dont know what to do anymore." He said as he look over the horizon. Kari then put her right hand on Davis' left hand causeing him to look at her.

"I understand Davis I'm nowhere different with the same but maybe we can help each other out and you wont have to worry about a thing I'll be right by your side no matter what."

"Thanks Kari that means a lot to me." It was then they noticed how close there faces were and their hands were still touching they seperated them and looked away from each other blushing madly. As that was going on there partners were watching with amused faces Veemon looked at ease knowing Kari would be there to help him with his powers and that she'll be there to help him.

"It must've been hard to do so little to help your partner through this huh Veemon?" Gatomon asked him.

"Yeah I felt so useless cause I was only able to do a little to help him I'm glad Kari will there for him too, but it makes me wonder if I'm not much help to anyone."

"I would'nt say that Veemon."

"What do you mean Gatomon?"

"I mean lets not forget it was thanks to **you **and Davis that we beat MaloMyotismon. While the rest of us were scared and even Davis only started to doubt for a small moment it was you that made him regain himself and you two rushed into battle encouraging one another to keep going, so trust me you are not useless." Then Gatomon got a little pink in the face. "Plus I was impressed how you were ExVeemon and was holding your own against MaloMyotismon you looked very heroic from my point of view." Now it was Veemon's turn who got a little red in the face from Gatomon's comment. Before anything else was said Davis and Kari felt dark energy emerging and what made it worse was that an explosion came from where the others were.

"Oh no the gang!" Kari exclaimed worried for her friends.

"Lets move." Said Davis not needing another word said the four of them went rushing off to their friends.

Meanwhile where our fellow digidestined were we find all of them beated and bruised pretty badley all except Matt, Jun and their digimon thanks to Matt's quick thinking he got them out of the way in time so they were'nt injured that much too bad the same could'nt be said for those who got caught in the blast. When everyone looked to see who caused the blast they looked to see a frankenstein-like digimon standing in front of them.

**Digimon Analyzer (Foxmon's voice)**

**"Damn that's a Boltmon an android digimon Mega level he may look like Frankenstein but unlike him this guy lives for destruction, his Tomahawk Crunch can cut throught anything and watch out for his Tomahawk Knuckles or else you might as well be writing out your will!"**

Tai struggling to get up says on his knee's. "What's the big idea pal?"

Boltmon said "I have orders by my master to deal with you digidestined."

"Orders?" asked TK.

"Who is this master of yours?" Shouted Yolie.

"It dose not matter since I will be destorying you." Said Boltmon as he got closer to the group.

"Over my dead body!" Screamed Matt as he got out his digivice Jun did the same with hers being like the older kids. Matt looked at Jun. "You ready?"

"You know it." She responded.

"Digivolve!" They shouted as their digimon were engulfed in bright light.

**"Gabumon digivolve to. . . Garurumon!"**

**"Foxmon digivolve to. . . Kyubimon!"**

"Howling Blaster!" Garurumon shouted as he blasted Boltmon back a bit away from the others.

"Fox Tail Inferno!" Kyubimon shouted as she fires blue flames from her tails following along with the assult. Matt and Jun went to their friends and tried helping them up while the two digimon averted his attention.

"How amussing two Champions think they can take me huh, sorry to disappoint. **Voltage Strike!**" He clapped his hands together and out came a lightning bolt that slammed into Garurumon shocking him painfully.

"Garurumon!" Matt shouted for his friend.

Kyubimon not taking this charged at Boltmon. "**Dragon Wheel!**" She jumped up and spined into a ball of blue fire that formed into a dragon and went straight at him. Boltmon pulled his right fist back the nails in his hand pushed up and back down into his fist making it twice its size.

"**Tomahawk Knuckles!**" He thrusted his fist into Kyubimon with such force it stopped her attack sended her crashing right next to Garurumon.

"No Kyubimon!" Shouted Jun.

"Now then if your done I would like to get on with your demise." Boltmon said as he prepared for another Voltage Strike to finish them.

"**Vee Kick!**" Came a voice when Boltmon turned around he was meet with a big blue foot to the face unprepared for that it caused him to skid to the side. "**Celestial Arrow!**" A arrow formed in white energy slamed into Boltmon's chest making him stumble back a bit when he looked up he saw ExVeemon standing infront of him with Angewomon floating behind him and Davis and Kari running up beside them.

Davis shouted. "Hey ugly you mess with my friends you mess with me!"

"That goes double for me after what you did to my sister Kyubimon!" ExVeemon added (Hello since Jun has a digimon and is Davis' older sister its only natural he thinks of Kyubimon as the same)

"Where do you get off attacking our friends like that?" Hollered Angewomon.

Kari added. "Yeah who do you think you are?"

"Simple: Your executioner!" Boltmon roared as be charged at the four ExVeemon and Angewomon quickly grabbed Davis and Kari and lept out of the way of Boltmon.

"Lets show him what we can do ExVeemon!" Said Davis on his digimon's right shoulder ExVeemon nodded his head in aggrement he crossed his arms over his chest.

"**Vee Laser!**" He shouted as he shot a laser from his chest in a formation of an X at Boltmon.

"Lets help them out Angewomon!" Kari said on her right shoulder as she got a nod from her digimon Angewomon then put her hands together out infront of her and pink energy came from the top and bottom of her closed hands.

"**Heaven's Charm!**" She shouted as she spread her arms out and the attack formed into a pink cross as it rushed beside ExVeemons attack. They slamed into Boltmon causing smoke to appear when it died down Boltmon was shown without a single scratch on him.

"Well I will say that caught me off guard and that somewhat hurt a little, but all it did was make me mad!" Boltmon said as he pulled out his battle axe and it started to glow with yellow energy. "**Tomahawk Crunch!**" He swung his axe at them and yellow enery came at them they yelled out in pain at the attack brought out cuts all over the bodies.

"Davis, Kari!" All the digidestined shouted.

"ExVeemon, Angewomon!" All the digimon shouted.

["And I thought he was just filled with dark energy but its more he wont be easy to beat if we can beat him at all."] Thought Davis as ExVeemon and Angewomon floated down to the ground.

"I must admit usually when I attack my foes they go down your very resistant." Boltmon said then if you could see his mouth he smirked. "Espically with the girls I thought for sure they would go down first on account they look weaker." That comment made Kari and Angewomon really mad.

"Why you..." They both said as Angewomon rushed at Boltmon to punch him.

"Kari, Angewomon no!" Davis and ExVeemon shouted after them but it was too late.

"You fell for it!" Boltmon said as raised his right fist. "**Tomahawk Knuckles!**" He slamed his oversized fist into Angewomon's chest she yelled as she dedigivolved back to Gatomon making both her and Kari falling. Boltmon then tried to attack them while they were falling but ExVeemon would'nt let him he quickly grabbed them but not to much to squish them into his hands and brought up his left foot to kick him in the chin. He then jumped back towards the others Davis leaped down his shoulder and into his hands to check on the girls Kari was ok and Gatomon was'nt hurt to badly but she needed to rest.

["Ok strike that we cant beat him I mean he's a Mega and he took down an Ultimate with one hit."] He then looked at the others as they were trying to get up. ["And the others wont be able to help out either considering there still recovering from the last attack they need to retreat but they need time."] Davis then looked up to ExVeemon who nodded his head like he knew what Davis was thinking ExVeemon turned around and put Kari and Gatomon on the ground. "Listen you guys we're gonna hold him off while you guys get outta here." When the digidestined heard that they were shocked on what he was suggesting.

"Davis have you lost your mind?" Shouted Yolie.

"Yeah you cant take on that thing by yourself!" Added Cody.

"Which is why we'll be decoying ourselves as a diversion and lead him away long enough for you to get away." Davis replied.

"That's suicide you and ExVeemon will be putting youeselves at great risk." Izzy said.

"Sorry you guys but this is the only way considering none of you have the strength yourselves to put up a fight against him." ExVeemon said turning around with Davis in his left hand.

"But Davis.." Kari said.

"ExVeemon..." Breathed Gatomon.

"Dont worry we got this now go!" They both said as ExVeemon charged at Boltmon who thrusted his fist forward only for ExVeemon to jump up making him hit nothing but air while ExVeemon was up he spined around and brought a left kick in the face making him stumble back. Boltmon then brought his left foot to kick ExVeemon but he brung up his right forearm to block it Boltmon thrusted his right fist at him but ExVeemon blocked it with his right knee as the Champion and Mega leveled digimon fought the others were making their way to get far from them as possible but the only one that did'nt move were Kari, Gatomon, Jun, and Kyubimon they were worried about Davis and ExVeemon and could'nt leave them. Matt and Garurumon stayed on account that Matt would'nt risk Jun's safety it was unitl they were a safe distance away that the others notice the six that stayed.

"What are they doing they need to get out of there." Said Joe worrying.

"Guys move it!" Mimi shouted but they did'nt move on the fact they were watching ExVeemon hold his own against Boltmon. Boltmon then use Tomahawk Knuckles as ExVeemon used Vee Punch the two fists collided with such power then made wind blow and the ground to slightly shake then the two digimon jumped back.

"Well I am impressed that a mere Champion like you is holding his own against a Mega like me." Said Boltmon.

"You forget I'm the very Champion that defied and holded his own against MaloMyotismon." ExVeemon said.

"That maybe but I'm no MaloMyotismon I'm a differnet story." He said as he pulled back his hands and slamed them together and shouted. "**Voltage Strike!**" The lightning attack slamed into ExVeemon and he fell on the ground the impact caused Davis to fall from his shoulder and hit the ground hard. Boltmon grabbed his axe and raised it as he was prepared to slice ExVeemon in half.

"**Dragon Wheel!**"

"**Howling Blaster!**"

"**Lightning Paw!**"

Boltmon turned his head to the left to be met by blue fire in the form of a dragon, a blue energy blast, and a paw attack being taken by surprise he stumble sideways when Davis and ExVeemon looked to the side they saw Kyubimon, Jun, Garurumon, Matt, Gatomon, and Kari rushing to them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Questioned Davis.

"Sorry bro but I could'nt leave you behind." Said Jun.

"And you know me as a boyfriend its my job to protect my beautiful girlfriend." Matt said Jun blushed when Matt said that. "Besides I can't let anything happen to my girlfriend's little brother who's also my friends." Matt added.

"Same here Davis we're standing by your side no matter what." Kari said.

Just then Boltmon roared which got everyones attention. "I have had enough with you insects!" He then slamed a Tomahake Knuckle into the ground which cause boulders to come flying at the digidestined and digimon knocking them all down. He then came forward with this hands sparking with lightning. "Time to die **Voltage..**" he said but was enterupted.

"Not on my watch "**Vee Punch!**" ExVeemon then punched him in the face he then turned around. "**Vee Kick!**" ExVeemon then kicked him across the chest he then jumps toward him "**Critical Crunch!**" He then bit Boltmon on this neck resulting him yelling out in pain from the pain from his neck ExVeemon then kicked him seperate them followed by crossing his arms over his chest. "**Vee Laser!**" The X shaped laser slamed in Boltmon causing smoke to appear everyone who saw close or from afar cheered for ExVeemon's assult on Boltmon.

"ExVeemon you did it!" Cheered Gatomon.

"Nice moves bro!" Said Kyubimon.

"Yeah that was awsome." Added Garurumon.

"Way to go pal that's showing him how we do things." Said Davis giving him a thumbs up.

"Thanks Davis it was no sweat." Said ExVeemon as he gave a thumbs up back.

"Ok.." When everyone looked who said that they turned to the smoke and when it cleared there stood Boltmon with only a few scratches on him and bite marks on his neck where ExVeemon bit him using Critical Crunch. "Now I'm really irritated!" He Shouted as he rush into ExVeemon and slamed his right fist in his gut making ExVeemon cough up blood he then raised up his left rist. "**Tomahawk Knuckles!**" And uppercutted ExVeemon in the air Boltmon then jumped up to follow him he then took out his axe and started slashing all around ExVeemon body leaving multiple cuts everywhere he then literaly cutted off his right wing causing our blue dragon digimon to scream in pain and agony. The others could only watch in horror as they saw ExVeemon be slaughterd Boltmon then raised his axe above his right shoulder. "**Tomahawk Crunch!**" he slamed it across ExVeemon's chest sending even more cuts all over his body then he brought his hands behind him. "**Voltage Strike!**" He then clapped his hands together sending lightning above ExVeemon's head and slamed him into the ground with tremendous force.

"ExVeemon!" Everyone shouted after him.

When he got up he had cuts all over him blood was everywhere he almost looked red than blue his right bloodly wing which was not a stub was twitching uncontrolably he had blood coming out from both of his mouths and he was clutching on to his left arm and he was breathing hard and slowly.

Boltmon then landed on the ground. "I think its time I finished you." He said but he saw Garurumon, Kyubimon, and Gatomon about to interfear. "And no interuption this time!" As he used Voltage Strike to knock them all down.

"Guys no!" ExVeemon looked back at his friends barely able to stand when he looked back at Boltmon he was right in front of him then he grabbed ExVeemon by the neck with his right hand and lifted him up choking him.

"No let him go!" Shouted Davis.

"Put him down!" Added Kari.

"I must admit you were are quite the opponent to do minimal damage to me I will honor you with an appropriate death. You should feel special it has been while since I required any strong tasty data from a valuable warrior such as yourself." This cause everyont to become confuse.

"W-What to you mean by that?" Asked ExVeemon as he was still gripped by Boltmon.

"This." Boltmon said as the screws in his head holding his mask came off from the side of his head which are now floating. He then removed his masked with his left hand to show his face when everyone saw it they were disgusted showing his no pupil firery red eyes a normal nose but this mouth it looked like Baraka from Mortal Kombat 2011. He then open his mouth and bit down hard on the left side of ExVeemon's neck resulting him in screaming out loudest he ever has when he removed his head Boltmon started sucking ExVeemon's data from his neck.

"What's he doing to ExVeemon?" Asked Ken.

"He's absorbing his data rawfully if he keeps that up ExVeemon will be permanetly deleted." Agumon said all of the digidestined gasp in horror.

"We have to do something!" Shouted Sora.

"We cant Sora were still weak from that sneak attack he gave us earlier." Biyomon said.

"This stinks!" Growled Gomamon.

"I know I feel so useless." Added Armadillomon.

Back at the horrifying event Boltmon was still sucking ExVeemon data screaming and groaning in pain with his body disconfiguring and reconfiguring (Like when the digimon fought Mihiramon in season 3). Davis could'nt do anything for his partner and best friends as he pratically saw him being eaten alive.

"[This is all my fault the others were right and now ExVeemon has to pay for my mistake."] Davis thought he was brought out of his thoughts when ExVeemon gave one last scream as he digitized everyone thought the worst but then as the data was flowing they saw Veemon inside as he fell down on the ground on his back and he still did'nt look too good.

"Veemon!" Davis and Gatomon shouted.

Boltmon was licking his lips with satisfaction. "Ah now that was delicious." He said but then he looked at Veemon's unconcious body beneath him. "However when I absorbed his data he should been deleted so how is it that he survived, oh well dosent matter I'll just end this." He raised up his axe to slice Veemon just when is was about to hit him something came out and snatched him when Boltmon looked to see who did that it was Davis holding Veemon in his arms and looking at Boltmon angerly.

"Oh what now the human is gonna try and take me on?" Asked Boltmon with amusement.

"No this ends now." Then out of nowhere Gennai appears he snaps his fingers and everything is covered in bright light when the the disappears Boltmon looked around to see all the digidestined and digimon gone.

"Damn they got away." Said Boltmon as he put back on his mask screws and all then he made a telepathic link with someone.

["Master I regret to inform you the digidestined got away from me they had help from the guardian."] Said Boltmon telepathicly.

["Its is all right Boltmon rather I did expected this but neither the less they now know they are being targeted return to base for now."] Said the mysterious voice.

"Understood." Replied Boltmon as his body was covered in black energy then vanished.

**Meanwhile with Gennai and the others**

We're in Gennai's house like dojo in the forest with a big lake by the side with everyone sitting around in the living room they were treated and bandaged up, but they were all waiting for Veemon considering he took the most damage. Davis was outiside on the floor by himself looking at the sunset thinking about Veemon and everything that happend the others were worried and wonder what they can do for him. Kari was about to go comfort him but Tai put his hand on her shoulder she looked at her brother and he shook his head signaling they should leave him alone it was then Gennai entered the room everyone immediatly came rushing at him.

"How's Veemon?" Asked Gatomon.

"Is he gonna be ok?" Asked Wormmon.

"Well he was badley damaged and lost a major amount of data but he will be fine." Gennai answered everyone let out a sigh of relief. "However.." He said as he got everyone's attention "I do need to have a word with Davis alone for a minute." Davis had a feeling something was bad very bad would happen but he went with Gennai leaving the others behind, Gennai and Davis were then infront of the house.

"So what is it Gennai?" Asked Davis.

"Well like I said earlier Veemon was badley injured with a lot of his data lost and it will take a few days before he's fully recovered but like earlier he'll be fine he just needs t rest." Gennai said.

Davis smiled knowing his pal would be ok, but for some reason he still had that bad feeling.

"But Davis here's the thing due to the circumstances he was in and Boltmon rawly absorbing his data Veemon he.. well he.." Gennai could'nt bring it within himself to tell our digidestined leader.

"He what Gennai?" Davis asked Gennai so he could say what he was trying to tell him.

"He wont be able to digivolve anymore." He told Davis shocking him with the devestating new situation with his partner.

**Will Davis be able to handle this shocking news? Who is this new evil that wants to destory the digidestined? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**


	2. Second Wind at the Unknown

**Hey you guys sorry about that my typing is sorta bad Im trying to fix that anyway thanks to my reviewers Phoniex Keepper Avalon and xxHinaAngelxx! Now here is the 2nd chapta!**

Chapter 2: Second Wind at the Unknown

Hey guys Davis here so get this. A lot has changed over the last three months with us saving both worlds and stuff during that time I mysteriously got my own crest which gave me these strange powers I lose control now and again so I've distant myself from the other to keep them safe heh good thing Kari convince me otherwise. But then his frankenstein-like digimon named Boltmon came out of nowhere and attacked us seeing as how we could'nt beat him me and ExVeemon decided to use ourselves as decoys to lure him away from the others so they can escape. That was'nt my best idea as ExVeemon was beaten to a bloody massacre and if that were'nt bad enough Boltmon started eating him and his data like a snack lucky for us Gennai came and pulled us out of there. When we got healed and treated at his place after checking on him Gennai said Veemon was ok but then he wanted to talk to me privately so we seperated from the group then Gennai tells me the shocking truth that cause of the battle Veemon can't digivolve anymore. This is all my fault man some partner I am.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"V-Veemon can't digivolve anymore." Davis asked not believing what he was hearing.

"Well sadly he can't digivolve to ExVeemon anymore." Corrected Gennai.

"I dont understand."

"Well based on what you told me ExVeemon suffered way too much damaged to begin with but what really sealed the deal was that Boltmon ate his data rawfully. What he did was most likely take the data of ExVeemon forcably from Veemon's body thus meaning he took the very data that allowed Veemon to digivolve to ExVeemon without it he can no longer digivolve to Champion." Gennai stated there was a moment of silence between the two for a moment until Gennai spoke again. "Of course you probably already know this but without ExVeemon anymore.."

"Yeah I know." Davis knew what Gennai was saying without ExVeemon he could'nt DNA digivolve with Stingmon to make Paildramon thus meaning Imperialdramon and Imperialdramon Fighter Mode were no more the three of them where gone and it was all his fault. Davis then got off the porch and headed into the woods without saying a word to Gennai who only felt sorry for the digidestined he went back to go tell the others when he saw Veemon covered in bandages walking about.

"Veemon you should'nt be up and about you should still be resting ." Gennai told the dragon digimon.

"I'm fine Gennai I heal fast so dont worry, by the way where's Davis?" He asked Gennai looked away from him not being able to tell Veemon Davis had left but Veemon had a feeling cause of the bond he and Davis shared. So without another word Veemon walked past Gennai.

"Veemon wait." He spoke causing Veemon to stop without turning around to face him. "You see I have something to tell you.." But was stopped when Veemon spoke.

"I already know of my condition Gennai remember it is my body I know it like yesterday's cheese."

"So what will you do?"

"Dont know yet but this little setback wont stop me nor will it keep me from fighting this new evil that's coming count on it." And with that he left to go after Davis.

**Meanwhile in the forest**

Davis was on the edge of a cliff looking over the entire forest thinking about what happend today with Boltmon and what it cost him the images of the fight and how Veemon nearly died played in his mind over and over again. The more he thought about it the more he blamed himself. ["After today do I even deserve to be Veemon's partner I mean look were it got him he can't digivolve to ExVeemon anymore cause of my plan and he willingly went along with it. But for some strange reason losing ExVeemon dosent feel that bad."]He was brought out of his thought train when he heard a noise behind he turned out to see Veemon coming out of the shadows.

"Hey." Veemon said.

"Hey." Davis replied.

There was a moment of silence for about five minutes.

"Look Veemon I'm s..." Davis started.

"Dont worry about it." Veemon said reassuringly.

"But.."

"No buts listen its not your fault ok? And incase your wondering yes you do deserve to be my partner I would'nt trade you for anyone else."

Feeling better that he thought so highly of him Davis appretiated Veemon's words. "Your right thanks pal."

"Besides if anything its Boltmon's fault and we're gonna make him pay." Davis nodded his head in agreement. "Oh hey I know this might sound weird but I feel as though loosing ExVeemon is'nt that big a deal for some unknown reason I feel slightly more powerful."

"Yeah I have that same feeling I think this is one of those blessing in disguise things it might have something to do with the Crest of Miracles."

"Well I like to see it heal me back so full strength." As if on que to what Veemon said the Crest of Miracles inside Davis' shirt started to glow then it shined throughout the whole area when it died down everything was back to normal.

"What was all that about?" Asked Davis.

"I have no.. wait a second." Veemon said as he started to move his body around. "Hey I feel better." When he moved his left arm and neck he winced in pain. "Well not that much better. You think it was the crest that was the cause of it?"

"Maybe it responded to what you requested." Davis said taking the crest out of his shirt.

"Well we should probably head back to the others."

"Yeah." Davis said as he and Veemon went back to Gennai's house.

**Back at Gennai's**

Everyone was stupified when Gennai told them the condition's of Veemon.

"So Veemon cant digivolve to ExVeemon anymore?" Asked Palmon.

"I'm afraid not Palmon." Gennai answered.

"If that's the case then Wormmon and Veemon can't DNA digivolve anymore to Paildramon." said Tentomon.

"And in result can't digivolve to Imperialdramon nor Imperialdramon Fighter Mode." Added Patamon.

"Oh Wormmon I'm so sorry." Hawkmon said as she put her wing on his shoulder to comfort him.

"It's ok honey thanks." Said Wormmon.

"Poor Veemon I can only imagine what he must be feeling right now." Gatomon said solemly.

"And what about Davis he must be blaming himself for what happend." Foxmon added with Gabumon nodding his head in agreement with her.

"I wish we could help him like he helped me." Cody said you see it was thanks to Davis that Cody loosend up and he acted a little like a regular kid. Just then Davis and Veemon entered the room and everyone looked at them with sad faces the duo looked at all of them before speaking.

"Whats up with all the sad faces." Veemon asked them.

"We heard about you not being able to digivolve anymore we're sorry Veemon." Agumon said as the other digimon nodded their heads.

Veemon waved it off. "Dont worry its no big deal I'm not gonna let this get me down." Veemon said with a smile.

Gatomon walked up to him. "Veemon are sure you'll be ok with this?"

"Yeah Gatomon I may not be able to regular digivolve but I can still armor digivolve and that's good enough. Besides I'm gonna give Boltmon payback not just for what he did to me but you guys as well."

"Yeah!" All the digimon said.

"And what about you Davis?" Tai asked him.

"What you think I'm just gonna sit around why you guys have all the fun not a chance, like Veemon said we all owe Boltmon a little payback." He responded slaming his left fist in his right hand.

"Right." All the digidestined said.

"By the way Gennai do you know what Boltmon was talking about." Asked Izzy.

"No but don't worry I'll speak with the Sovereign's tommorow in the meantime I think its best you all stay here for the night I'll email your parents and tell them where you are." With that Gennai left so the digidestined could rest until morning.

**In the Digital World in an unknown location**

Deep within the underground of a moutain areawe come across a giant midieval castle within its halls we see Boltmon walking towards two large doors opening them to reveal a dark room and the only sight of light was the candles. Boltmon then kneeled down before a dark figure in the shadows which could not be seen well.

"My lord the scouts have informed me that the digidestined have not return to the Real World, most likely they are still in the Digital World."

"The guardian must be treating their wounds no matter at the crack of dawn you will finish what you started." The figure said.

"Yes master." Boltmon said as he stood and left the room as he was walking he spotted a dragon digimon wearing white dragon-like armor with two large purple wings leaning on the wall.

"Hey Boltmon nice job today eheeheeheeheehee." Said the digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer (Boltmon's Voice)**

**"Oh great it's Dynasmon a Mega level digimon his Dragon's Roar is pretty powerful, but that Dragon's Breath of his is even worse you dont wont to be on the end of that attack."**

"I'm in no mood of your smart talk right now Dynasmon." Boltmon said.

"Oh yes I understand I mean if I let the digidestined slipped away oh wait a minute I do believe I would'nt have let that happend."

That set Boltmon off as he went to punch Dynasmon with his right fist who blocked the punch with his opened left hand grabbed his fist and squeezed it making Boltmon yelp in pain causing him to kneel of his left knee.

"Do not forget where you and I stand dear Boltmon after all I am far more intellegent and superior than you." Dynasmon said as he let go of Boltmon's fist.

"I have more important business to attend to then deal with you." Boltmon growled as he walked off.

"You better destroy them this time." Dynasmon said.

"Heh dont worry I got them on the ropes espically how I sucked that Veemon's data with that he cant digivolve anymore and with that my victory is sealed, since I wont have to deal with Imperialdramon its a done deal." Bragged Boltmon.

"Do not underestimate them Boltmon espically the digidestined with the Veemon you know in dire times they have been able to form miracles." Stated Dynasmon.

"HA! I like to see them perform one before I destroy them." Boltmon said in a cocky tone as he walked off Dynasmon looked at him.

"Becareful what you ask for my simple minded fellow." On that note he walked off in the other direction.

**Sunrise at Gennai's house**

We find our digidestined in one room scattered all over the place in sleeping bags sleeping peacfully. Kari slowley opened her eyes to see the others still sleep she gave one small peak as she saw her brother sleeping right beside Sora she gave a soft smile but then she noticed that Davis and Veemon were'nt in the room.

"Where did Davis and Veemon go?" She asked.

"That's what I wanna know." Said Gatomon as she just woke up they were brought out of their thinking when they heard a smashing sound they quietly left the room not to wake the others to investegate. They kept following the sound to the back when they got there they saw Veemon breathing hard and was sweating with Davis behind him and a few destroyed boulders.

"You ok Veemon?" Davis asked him.

"Yeah..*huff*...*huff*..I'm fine let's keep going." Veemon said he then ran forward and jumped up in the air. "**Vee Headbutt!**" He came crashing down and smashed the big boulder that however caused four other boulders to spring up in the air. Veemon headbutted two more rocks punched one then kicked the last one Davis picked up a bunch of rocks and started throwing them at Veemon. Veemon started punching and kicking them destroying them in mid air when he landed Davis kept up the rocky attacks with Veemon dodging, punching, and kicking the rocks when he puched the last rock Veemon kneeled down on his right knee with his left arm over his left knee.

"I think thats enough for today pal, here." Davis tossed him a water bottle Veemon caught it and guzzled it down quickly. It was then Kari and Gatomon approached the two boys.

"Dont you think you should take it easy and still be resting?" Asked Gatomon.

"Nah I just need to be active to heal quicker besides even though I'm still banged up I should be ok." Answered Veemon.

"You mean considering how the crest magically healed you?" Questioned Kari.

"Yeah and how Veemon losing his ExVeemon form has somehow made him a little stronger in disgiuse." Davis said.

"But do you think it could mean something and if so what?" Gatomon asked out of curiosity.

"Who knows we'll figure that out whe.." Davis did'nt finish as his eyes glowed yellow and a yellow aura surrounded his body Kari and Gatomon wondered what was going on but Veemon knew what was going to happen.

"Guys get down!" He shouted as he tackled the girls to the ground and the energy around Davis went wild like a wind storm of energy going all over the place damaging tree's cutting them in half grazing across the ground and ripping the last of the boulders to ribbons all the while Veemon protecting the girls from harm. Then it stopped as the aura arond Davis disappered and he blinked his eyes as they turned back to normal Davis groan and grabbed the right side of his head, Veemon then got off the two girls as they got up.

"Ok what in the world was that?" Exclaimed Gatomon.

"That was what happends when Davis' power's flare up they go wild like that." Responded Veemon, Kari walked up to Davis.

"Hey you ok?" She asked.

"Yeah sorry you had to see that." He said looking down.

"Hey dont worry I was the same with my powers they still do that from time to time." Just then Kari's eyes glowed pink and a pink aura surrounded her body she sended out shock waves that sended Davis back and made Veemon and Gatomon duck down. When the aura died down and her eyes turned back to normal she rushed over to Davis to see if he was ok.

"I'm so sorry about that Davis I still cant control them like I said." She said regretfully.

"Hey dont worry about it Kari like you said we'll help each other out." That made Kari feel better as she smile at Davis and he smiled back. "Besides that shock wave was quite shocking from my point of view." He commented that set the both of them laughing away from them Veemon and Gatomon were watching them with smiling faces.

"Those two have a lot more in common than Davis thought." Veemon said.

"Same thing for Kari." Gatomon added the two digimon then looked at each other trying to figure out what the other meant just then Gennai came and saw the four of them while also seeing the damage they did.

"Whoa um what happend here?" He asked the four suddenly sweatdropped and laughed nervously.

"Um..uh..we were...ur.." Veemon stutterd out.

"Training!" Gatomon blurted out.

"So we could be ready for Boltmon next time we see him!" Kari stated.

"Yeah!" Davis added.

Gennai was'nt even gonna bother to ask so he just dropped it. "I need you all to come with me to discuss somthing." He then left and Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon let out a sigh of relief they looked at each other then smiled. Later in then middle of the forest in front a giant lake we find our digidestined scattered around sitting on the ground with Gennai infront of them.

"I'm here to tell you all of the new danger we are facing." Gennai told them.

"Did you find out who it is?" Joe asked.

"Well I talked with the Sovereign's they think its an evil they thought was sealed away but somehow escaped it was an evil digimon that almost once destoryed the entire world it was so strong it nearly destoyed the Sovereign's themselves." That gained gasps of shock from everybody. "The digimon's name is Millenniummon and most likely his power has increased over time meaning he's more powerful then he was long ago."

"Well if that's true then how are we gonna beat him?" Gomamon asked.

"Azulongmon gave me this." Gennai pulled out a rainbow colored digicore. "With this special digicore the Soverign's made of their energy it can make you strong to the point were your Ultimate forms have the power of Mega, and those of you that can go Mega will have more power." The digidestined were liking the idea this new power was gonna do for them but before they could say anything Davis and Kari along with Veemon and Gatomon sensed dark energy like from yesterday and it was coming in fast!

"GET DOWN!" All four shouted rather than act then question everybody ducked to dodge a lightning bolt that passed them when they got up they looked to see Boltmon coming out of the trees.

"Boltmon!" Everyone shouted.

"Hello digifools today is the day I finish destroying you!" Boltmon exclaimed.

"We like to see you try!" Tai yelled. Everyone pulled their digivices and D-3's.

"Digivolve!" Everyone yelled.

"Digi-Armor Energize!" Davis, Yolie, and Cody yelled.

**Digivolution sequence**

**"Agumon Warp digivolve to. . . WarGreymon!"**

**"Gabumon Warp digivolve to. . . MetalGarurumon!"**

**"Biyomon digivolve to. . . Birdramon! Birdramon digivolve to. . . Garudamon!"**

**"Tentomon digivolve to. . . Kabuterimon! Kabuterimon digivolve to. . . MegaKabuterimon!"**

**"Palmon digivolve to. . . Togemon! Togemon digivolve to. . . Lillymon!"**

**"Gomamon digilove to. . . Ikkakumon! Ikkakumon digivolve to. . . Zudomon!"**

**"Patamon digivolve to Angemon! Angemon digivolve to. . . MagnaAngemon!"**

**"Gatomon digivolve to. . . Angewomon!"**

**"Wormmon digivolve to. . . Stingmon!"**

**"Foxmon digivolve to. . . Kyubimon!"**

**"Veemon armor-digivolve to. . . Flamedramon the Fire of Courage!"**

**"Hawkmon armor-digivolve to. . . Shurimon the Samurai of Sincerity!"**

**"Armadillomon armor-digivolve to. . . Digmon the Drill of Knowledge!"**

**End sequence**

All the digimon stood ready to battle Davis noticed Shurimon and Digmon did'nt digivolve to Champion.

"Why did you guys have them armor digivolve?" Davis asked.

"Oh..uh well.." Yolie tried to explain but she did'nt need to with Davis' powers he knew why they did it.

"Hey thanks guys." He said.

"Were a team Davis that mean's we make the each other feel good." Cody said.

"Thats right!" Yolie said.

"Let's save the mushy stuff til after we take Bolty here down." Davis said.

All the digimon then rushed forward at Boltmon who brung his left fist up and used Tomahawk Knuckles to smash them only to hit the ground.

"**Terra Force!**" WarGreymon sended a ball of energy at Boltmon who dodged it by jumping in the air.

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**"

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**"

Missles with ice energy and blue fireballs slammed into Boltmon causing him to stuble back.

"**Voltage Strike!**" He slamed his hands sending lightning attacks at the digimon.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**" Zudomon slammed his hammer at the ground sending energy.

"**Horn Buster!**" MegaKabuterimon sended electrical energy from his horn.

"**Gate of Destiney!**" MagnaAngemon formed a gate that opened and blasted out energy.

The three attacks counterd Boltmon's but the leftover energy destoyed trees and damaged the ground.

"Guys your damaging the forest!" Ken yelled.

"Yo ugly!" A voice said behind Boltmon said he turned around to see Davis waving his hands and slapping his butt at him. "Come on Bolt-a-dork catch me if you can!" He said running out of the forest and Boltmon feeling humiliated and insulted charged after him with the digidestined and digimon following. When he was out of the forest and into a field he tuck and rolled to dodge a Voltage Strike he looked back to see Boltmon right in front of him.

"I show you something to wave at!" Boltmon roared.

"And I'll show you something to be hurt by **Gold Rush!**" Digmon's attack of seperated drill's slammed into Boltmon.

"Let's see how you like a **Spiking Strike!**" Stingmon charged in and pierced Boltmon's left shoulder.

"How about I bring the heat with **Fire Rocket!**" Flamedramon fires three fireball at Boltmon's face.

"How about we follow that with a cut **Double Star!**" Shurimon threw her stars cutting Boltmon across his chest.

"You think I'm gonna be taken down by a puny stupid little girl digimon's attack!" He shouted.

"WE'LL SHOW YOU STUPID LITTLE GIRL DIGIMON ATTACK!" Garudamon, Lillymon, and Angewomon yelled.

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

A flame attack that looked like a phoenix a burst of sparkling yellow green energy and white energy in the form of an arrow crashed into Boltmon skidding him back.

"Hey sis how we try that new combo?" Davis shouted over to Jun.

"What new combo Jun?" Matt asked her.

"Just watch honey." she said with a smile. "Kyubimon!" She yelled.

"Flamedramon!" Davis yelled.

Flamedramon and Kyubimon ran up to Boltmon with Flamedramon covered in fire and Kyubimon covered in blue fire the two then jumped towards him.

"**Blazing Fire Smash!**" The two then swirled around each other combining their fire making it into a purple flame version of Flamedramon's Fire Rocket it slammed into Boltmon setting him ablazing with purple flames. A small part seperated from him an landed on the ground it revealed to be Flamedramon and Kyubimon.

"Prodigious an excellent fire combo guys!" Izzy exclaimed.

"I'll say." WarGreymon said.

Angewomon floated toward the purple fire to see if it worked when she got close she was meet with a fierce uppercut knocking her back.

"Angewomon!" Flamedramon yelled he leaped in the air and caught her bride-like style and landed on the ground and looked at her. "Are you ok?"

"Yeah I'll be fine thanks." Angewomon said she then looked at the position she was in blushed and stutterd. "Um..Flamedramon...you can..uh.." She could'nt get it out Flamderamon was wondering what was wrong then he noticed how he was holding her he blushed then quickly but gently putted her down.

"Heh sorry about that." He said nervously scratching the back of his head that made Angewomon giggle a bit. They were brought back to reality when Boltmon roared making the fire disperse from him leaving a couple of little small brusies.

"Ok now that just ticked me off!" He used Volatage Strike that hit all of our heroes and cause Flamedramon to dedigivolve back to Veemon everyone groaned in pain as Boltmon was approaching them. "This ends here kiddies." Boltmon said as he brung out his axe Davis and Veemon then got up to their feet.

"If you think we're just gonna lay down and let you destroy us you got another thing coming!" Davis hollered.

"We wont be defeated by the likes of you." Veemon shouted as he ran up to Boltmon.

"Oh goodie you can be the first one I get to kill since I did'nt get to last time." He said as he rose his axe.

"Veemon no!" MagnaAngemon said.

"Dont do it bro!" Kyubimon yelled.

"Davis stop him!" TK said.

"No way he's gonna show that freak a lesson!" Davis said.

"Are you crazy he's a Rookie going to take on a Mega!" Sora exclaimed.

"Dosent matter I have had enough of him!" Hollered Davis.

"Same here Davis lets take him down." Veemon shouted.

"Togther we will unite to fight!" They both said then the crest under Davis' shirt glowed brightly yellow and Veemon glowed doing the same.

While Gennai was seeing this he thought ["Could it be?"]

"Veemon digivolve!" Davis shouted then Veemon was engulf in bright yellow light.

**Digivolution sequence**

**"Veemon digivolve to. . . Veedramon!"**

**End sequence**

As the axe was swung down it was caught by the right hand of a more dragon-like version of Veemon with three horns on his head one on the nose and two on the back of his head he has claw's and a white stomach with a V on his chest.

Boltmon exclaimed pretty shocked. "W-W-Who are you?"

**Digimon Analyzer (Veedramon's Voice)**

**"The names's Veedramon pal a Champion leveled digimon, my Hammer Punch is fierce and can break anything aslo fare warning my V-Nova Blast will leave you crying like a baby."**

Everyone was shocked that Veemon ACTUALLY digivolved into ANOTHER Champion leveled digimon.

Veedramon then gripped the axe harder "By the way here 's packback for taking my ExVeemon data." His left hand glowed. "**Hammer Punch!**" He then punched Boltmon in the face actually cracking itand making him fall down the ground skidding. The others were amazed at what Veedramon just did to Boltmon.

"Whoa what power and only a Champion." Zudomon said.

"That's not it at all." Izzy said as he was on his laptop.

"What do you mean Izzy?" Mimi asked him.

"I mean all of Veedramon's attacks they rival those of high Ultimate and even Mega's" That information caught everyone off guard.

Boltmon started to get up and was furious. "I will not be defeated by a Champion, I dont know how you got the ability to digivolve again but dont clinge to it too much, **Tomahawk Knuckles**!" He ran over to Veedramon with both fists powered up.

"Ok then how about I clinge to you? **Hammer Punch!**" Veedramon ran up to Boltmon with both of his fist powered up too and the two digimon keep matching each other blow for blow then when they collided there right fists they pushed each other back skidding.

"**Voltage Strike!**" Boltmon clapped his hands together sending lightning at Veedramon.

"Lets try this one, **Cuttting Shoot!**" Veedramon swifted his claws forward releasing blades of wind countering and negating Boltmon and sended cuts all over his body.

Boltmon angered and hurted slightly shouted. "Argh! How were you able to neutralize my attack?"

"Well how about we give you a lesson in weatherology, Davis?" Veedramon asked as Davis walked up behind.

"Simple you see you used a lightning attack while my bud here used a wind attack wind is superior than lightning cause it can distrute the electric flow thus disassembling it thanks to the powerful wind currents. Davis stated.

Tai went over to Izzy. "Hey Izzy is he right?" He asked.

"Yeah he's right Tai." Izzy answered.

"But how did Davis know that?" Mimi wanted to know.

"That question was on the test of our final yesterday that Davis got right." Ken told her.

"It's true." Kari stated.

"Who asked you anyway?" Boltmon hollered.

All the digidestined and digimon looked at each other then said. "Um you did." That caused Boltmon to drop anime style.

"Why you **Tomahawk Crunch!**" He swung his axe sideways sending a yellow blade of energy at Davis and Veedramon.

"Veedramon!" Davis yelled.

"On it Davis **V-Nova Blast!**" Veedramon fires a blast of energy in the form of a V from his mouth and slams into Boltmon's attack which cause smoke to cover them when it clear's Boltmon has some more scars on him and Veedramon has a few on him.

"Whoa for a Champion Veedramon is doing well." Stated Lillymon.

"Yes but he wont be able to keep up for long." MegaKabuterimon said.

"Why is that?" Shurimon asked.

"Its because Veedramon has not fully healed from his battle with Boltmon last time." Answered Gennai.

"Oh no Veedramon." Said Angewomon.

["Damn I still havent recovered that much even though I have a new Champion form with new powers I dont think it will be enough in my condition."] Veedramon thought.

["Shit even though Veedramon has landed mutiple hits Boltmon still looks like we barely hurt him we're gonna need a major power boost to win."] Thought Davis.

"Augh at this rate it'll take a miracle to beat him!" Yolie exclaimed. That however gave both Davis and Veedramon an idea they looked at each other and could tell they were thinking the same thing. Davis dedigivolved Veedramon back to Veemon shocking and puzzling everyone.

"Davis what did you do that for?" Tai asked.

"What do you think your doing?" Jun added.

"Performing a miracle!" Davis said as he brung out and opened his D-Terminal with his left hand and the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles came out an appeared in his right.

"Wait a minute." Said Cody.

"Is that?" Asked Ken.

"It is!" Confirmed Kari.

"What is that?" Asked Boltmon.

"YOUR destruction!" Davis said.

"Do it!" Shouted Veemon.

"Golden-Armor Energize!" Davis shouted as he raised up the Golden Digi-Egg in the air and it shined over Veemon.

**"Veemon golden armor-digivolve to. . . Magnamon!"**

There stood in Veemon's place was Magnamon ready to go everyong was amazed that Veemon golden armor digivolve to Magnamon again.

"You think that little brat will do anything?" Asked Boltmon.

"Well why dont you find out, Magnamon!" Davis said.

"Right." Magnamon said he dashed at Boltmon so fast no one could see him next thing you know he was right in front of Boltmon Magnamon pulled his right fist back. "**Magna Punch!**" He punched Boltmon and broke his mask completly showing his ugly face that had blood come out of his mouth. Boltmon went to punch him with Tomahawk Knuckles from his right hand but Magnamon blocked it with his left forearm Magnamon then went to the ground. "**Magna Kick!**" He jumped up and kicked his chest macking him cough up blood growling with anger he and Magnamon engaged in a furious battle matching each other blow for blow Boltmon got Magnamon with two punches a kick and a Voltage Strike Magnamon got Boltmon with two kicks and a punch. Everyone was watching hoping Magnamon would win when they seperated Boltmon had a few brusies here and there and blood coming out of the right side of his lip and over his left eye Magnamon had a few small dents in his armor a bloody right arm and a bloody left leg both were breathing hard and heavey.

"This is impossible how is it a mere armored digimon is able to stand let alone give me a hard time?" Boltmon hollered.

"I guess no ones told you since I'm a golden armored digimon my power stands to that of a Mega." Magnamon answered.

"Yeah how do you think he and Rapidmon were able to stand up to Cocomon in his Mega form?" Davis added.

"I have had enough of the both of you, **Tomahawk Crunch!**" He slamed his axe as the attack charged at Davis and Magnamon.

"Just like we've had it with you, **Magna Blast!**" He fired a golden energy beam from his hands and it slammed into Boltmon's attack each one pushing the other back and forth for supremacy but in the end it was Magnamon's attack that broke through Boltmon's and slammed into Boltmon making him yell in pain.

"Finish him off Magnamon!" Davis said.

"On it Davis!" Responded Magnamon as he rushed up to Boltmon and uppercutted him up in the air Magnamon followed after him Boltmon looked down at him.

"No this cant be happening!" He exclaimed.

"It is time for you to go!" Magnamon said as he cross his arms over his head. "**Magna Explosion!**" He shouted as a big yellow energy orb shot out of his body deleting Boltmon intact when the energy vanished Magnamon went down to the ground as he tuned back into Veemon and the Golden Digi-Egg went back into Davis' D-Terminal. All the digimon dedigivolved and rushed over to Veemon.

Gatomon jumped at Veemon and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Veemon you did it that was amazing!" She said.

"Yeah way to go pal." Agumon said slapping his claw behind Veemon's back.

"Yeah and that new Champion level talk about power!" Exclaimed Armadillomon.

"No kidding." added Patamon.

"Come guys your making me blush!" Veemon laughed as the other digimon laughed with him. With the digidestined the the others were doing the same with Davis as he had Kari's arms wrapped around his neck.

"I cant believe you got back the golden digi egg!" TK said.

"Yeah and that new digivolved form of Veemon's too cool!" Ken said

It was then Cody nothiced something in Davis' shirt. "Hey Davis what's that in your shirt?" He asked when he said that everyone looked to see something in his shirt Davis and Kari sweatdropped.

"Damn it." They both thought.

"Before that I think I should give you all the much needed power boost." Gennai said as he lifted the digicore and it shot lights toward everyones digivices or D-3's when that was done everyone looked back at Davis.

"So Davis what is that thing in your shirt." Asked Tai Davis and Kari glanced at each other then sighed as Davis took out the Crest and Tag of Miracles to everyones shock and amazement.

"Well you see this is my crest..." Davis started out telling everyone about his crest minus he did'nt tell them about his powers as he was talking Gennai was thinking in his head.

["So it has finally appered and to Davis not all that surprising I must tell the Sovereign's this, and I suspect HE espicially knows about this."]

**Back at the unknown location**

Back at the mysterious dark room Dynasmon entered the room approaching the still unseen figure which you now know is Millenniummon.

"Lord Millenniumon I regret to inform you Boltmon has been destroyed by the digidestined with the Veemon. Dynasmon said.

"Hmmmm what a great lost to the community." He said sarcastically. "I knew Boltmon's arragance would be his downfall I only sent him so those digifools would get rid of him for me."

"Oooh my lord you are just so evil and nasty." Dynasmon said sneering.

"I try my best but fear not Dynasmon for this is just the begining ." He said as he laughed evilly.

**What does the evil Millenniummon have in store for our heroes? What will the digidestined do to stop his evil plan? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**And for those of you that are wondering why I made Hawkmon a girl I just think that girl digidestined should have girl digimon like with the boys getting boy digimon just to clear that up I might make some where Hawkmon stays as a boy but that has yet been decided. Anyway I how you like the chapter leave reviews.**


	3. Summer Actually Begins!

Chapter 3: Summer Actually Begins!

Hi everyone its Kari listen after we found out Veemon could'nt digivolve anymore we all thought Davis and Veemon would be down in the dumps but they showed us they were'nt out of the game. Then the next day Gennai tells us about this evil digimon called Millenniummon that the Sovereign's thought they sealed away but I guess escaped then all of a sudden Boltmon shows up. We digivolved our digimon to fight him but the tables turned all of a sudden with his crest Davis got Veemon to digivolve to Veedramon his new Champion level. Then when things looked grim Davis brought out the Golden Digi-Egg and transformed Veemon into Magnamon again destroying Boltmon, as we all were celebrating Cody noticed Davis' crest so after we got that digicore power up he had to spill the beans. I'm glad Davis' got his own crest cause I bet with it we'll take Millenniummon down.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

We find ourselves in Davis' room with him and Veemon in the bed sleeping away just then Jun and Foxmon came in the room turning the lights on waking up their little brothers.

"Hey come on Davis we gotta go." Jun said.

"Go? Go where?" Davis asked barely awake.

"Dont tell me you already forgot?" She asked her little brother Davis went deep into thought.

**Flashback**

After Davis was done explaining about how he got his crest the digidestined were all talking to Gennai about Millenniummon and his plan.

"As far as I can say all we can do is wait till he makes his next move in the meantime you should all stick together I'll see what I can do, till then." Gennai said as everything was covered in white light then the digidestined found themselves right back at there picnic sight.

"You know I'm really getting tired of all his hokes pokes stuff." Davis said aggrivated.

"You and me both." Stated Tai.

"So what do we do?" Asked Mimi.

"Well like Gennai said we should stick together." Izzy said.

"In the meantime how about we all officially start to enjoy our summer." Suggested TK.

"After all that's happen in the last two days I'm with ya little bro." Matt said.

"Since we're suppose to stay together how about we all go somewhere where we can all hang?" Asked Joe.

"That's cool in all Joe but where in the real world can we all hang in one place?" Asked Gomamon all the digidestined and digimon were thinking on that one. Until and idea popped up in Davis' head.

"Hey I know how about our summer cabin Jun?" He asked his sister.

"Great idea." Jun said giving Davis a noogie.

"You guys have a summer cabin?" Asked Ken.

"Yeah whenever we want to in the summer our parents let me or Davis or the both of us go to our cabin in the outskirts of Odaiba were its got a lake, hiking, jaccuzi, indoor arcade heck we even got five beds rooms and a guest room we'll have everything we need." Jun said.

"Wow how can you guys afford that?" Kari asked.

"It was a gift by our uncle he said me and Jun can have it as long as we want cause he was paying for it all which to him is pretty cheap."

"Whoa and I thought all my uncles were cool." Yolie said.

"Eh he he he yeah." Davis said sweatdropping remember that time they went to america where they meet Willis. "So is it cool with everybody that that's where were heading?" He asked they all nodded their heads signaling they were cool with it. "Ok we'll all meet at the Odaiba entrance so pack your bags guys."

**Flashback ends**

"Oh yeah that thanks for reminding me." Davis said as he got up grabbed a pair of clothes and he went to the bathroom to take a shower. "Hey Veemon can you get my bag out the closet?" He asked.

"Sure thing." He answered as he went into the closet and got out Davis' blue backpack Jun went to her room to get hers leaving Foxmon and Veemon alone.

"Hey Veemon about yesterday you were really something out there with Veedramon and Magnamon man when Patamon told me how cool you are as him he was'nt kidding." Foxmon said.

"Nah it was no big deal I do what I can to keep those I care about safe as well as doing whats right." Veemon said as he threw the bag on the bed.

"Speaking of those you care about I saw you how you were all up on Angewomon as Flamedramon plus how Gatomon hugged you and how you guys were chatting it up yesterday, so tell me whats going on with you guys?" She asked teasingly as Veemon blushed.

"I have no idea what your talking about we are just really good friends thats all." He said turning his head.

"Yeah right." Stated Foxmon.

"Well what about you and Gabumon you two have been getting real close lately?" Veemon countered making Foxmon blush.

"Ooo I dont have to take this." She said as she was walking off.

"Dont play this game if you cant back it up." Veemon said

"Why you.." Foxmon started.

"Veemon, Foxmon remember what happend last time you two got into a fight?" Asked Mrs Motomiya coming up the hallways with a basket of laundry.

"But Veemon started it!" Foxmon said.

"No way it was Foxmon!" Veemon said.

"I dont care, beside I know full well how you both feel about Gatomon and Gabumon." That left Veemon and Foxmon turning their heads with both of their faces blushing. "You two really are acting like brother and sister I guess you take it from Davis and Jun."

"Heeey!" They both said poking their heads out the bedroom and bathroom.

"Your mother's right kids." Said Mr Motomiya.

Davis and Jun just grunted and went back to doing what they were doing. A little later Davis came in his clothes wearing his blue vest dark blue short sleeved shirt with the white strip coming across his sleeves and chest yellow waitbands brown shorts and blue shoes. Jun was wearing a purple dress shirt buttoned up yellow shorts and purple shoes both were carrying blue and purple backpacks.

"Ok mom and dad we're off." Jun said.

"We'll be back in a couple of days." Davis said.

"Bye kids and be safe." They said as all four of them walked out and were on the streets around the corner they we're greeted by Tai, Sora, Matt, and Kari as well as Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Gatomon. Tai was wearing a blue headband a black short sleeved sweatshirt with a hoodie a orange shirt underneath blue jeans wearing black waistbands and blue and white shoes with a orange backpack. Sora was wearing a red short sleeved shirt with blue shorts and white sneakers with a red backpack. Matt was wearing a black short sleeved shirt gray pants and dark blue shoes with a dark blue backpack. And Kari was wearing a pink no sleeves shirt with three dark pink diamonds on it a yellow hankerchief around her neck a yellow skirt and white sneakers with a pink backpack. Agumon and Biyomon were holding hands cause like their partners they are going out too what are you gonna do.

"Hey Matt." Jun said.

"Hey Jun." Matt said back giving his girlfriend a deep kiss.

'You guys gonna walk with us?" Davis asked.

"Yep." Sora answered.

"How's it going Gabumon?" Foxmon asked him.

"Going good Foxymon." Gabumon said making her giggle that was the nickname he gave her.

"Those two are livly." Gatomon.

"Oh you noticed too?" Veemon said sarcastically gaining a small chuckle from Gatomon.

"Hey I thought TK would be with you." Davis said.

"He said he was gonna met us with Cody." Matt said breaking the kiss.

"Well lets head out." Tai said not needing another word said everyone started walking Tai and Sora were talking to each other as well as Agumon and Biyomon, Matt and Jun were talking about how the other has been after they came back from the digital world Gabumon was telling Foxmon how he became MetalGarurumon and she was listening to every word and detail, all the while our duo of miracles and light seperated from the group a little so they would talk among themselves.

"So have your powers flared up any?" Davis asked Kari.

"Yeah I um sneezed and out came a blast that flattend three to four tires on a truck." Kari said guitly.

"Last night I threw a baseball that was on the street some of my energy got into it and it hit a tree which caught on fire." Davis said sounded guitly like Kari.

"Maybe your powers wont go off as your relaxing." Veemon said.

"Yeah some good r and r should keep them under control." Gatomon said.

"Speaking of control how did last nights training go as Veedramon?" Kari asked.

"It went well its like everything Veemon did as ExVeemon was transfered to Veedramon it made it look like Veemon was use to fighting in his new Champion level." Said Davis.

"That's kinda weird." Gatomon said just then the four where startled when they heard Foxmon cackling as Gabumon said something funny to her.

"Not as weird as that." Veemon stated Davis suddenly got an idea walked up to Tai who was still talking to Sora.

"Hey Tai." He said Tai turned around only to get pushed as Davis bolted running ahead. "Your it!"

"Why you little come back here!" Tai said laughing chasing after him.

"Hey let me help!" Matt said going after the two.

"Thats not a bad idea." Veemon said giving off a wicked smile he jumped and bounced off Gabumon's and Agumon's head dashing away. "Catch me if you can suckers!"

"Get back here you!" They said running off after him.

Sora looked over to Jun. "Thats our boys."

"I know right, lets go after them." Jun said as the two girls went to get their boyfriends.

"Might as well chase after Agumon, and I know your not gonna let Gabumon slip away are you?" Biyomon asked Foxmon.

"Ha you wish." Foxmon replied as she ran off on all fours as Biyomon flew away leaving Kari and Gatomon.

"Well thats one way to get everybody up and rolling." Kari said.

"Yeah, come we better catch up with them." Said Gatomon.

"Right." Kari said as they ran off to catch the others. A little later they were at the Odaiba entrance with Matt and Tai still trying to catch Davis as well as Gabumon and Agumon still chasing Veemon waiting for the others while the girls watched with amusement.

"I still think two against one is unfair." Said Davis.

"Sorry Davis but thats how it is." Matt said.

"Then how about we even the odds!" Just then Ken jumped on Matt's back making them fall on the ground Ken quickly got up and ran beside Davis. He was wearing a dark gray long sleeved shirt with black pants and red and black shoes with a black backpack on.

"Thanks man." Davis said giving Ken a high five.

"Thats what best buds are for." Ken stated.

"But blood is thicker than friendship." TK said as he came by Matt's side as he got up. He was wearing a light green short sleeved shirt brown shorts and yellow shoes with a green backpack.

"Then your going down with them." Added Cody he was wearing a dark yellow long sleeved shirt with green shorts brown shoes with a yellow backpack on.

"Hey could I use some help?" Asked Veemon as Gabumon charged at him only to trip on a string of web when Veemon looked he saw it came from Wormmon as Armadillomon was holding the other end. "Thanks guys."

"No prob." Wormmon said.

"Yeah that was fun." Armadillomon added.

"Well the fun's just starting." Patamon said as he flew beside Gabumon as he got up.

"I see the guys are getting an early start on fun." Yolie said coming up with Hawkmon flying beside her she was wearing a bright red shorted sleeved shirt white pants a red hankerchief around her head and green shoes with a red backpack.

"Yeah but they should save up there energy cause its gonna be a long walk." Said Izzy coming up he was wearing a purple and orange stripped shirt blue pants and black shoes with a purple backpack on. Tentomon was walking beside him.

"Yeah guys listen to the brains." Mimi said she was wearing a light blue no sleeved shirt white skirt and white girl cowboy boots with a light green backpack. Palmon was beside her.

"There right you know." Joe added walking up with Gomamon on his right shoulder he was wearing a brown short sleeved shirt tan pants and dark grey shoes with a light grey backpack.

"Fine." Davis, Ken, Cody, TK, Tai, and Matt said as well as their digimon.

"Well if everyone is here and ready lets go." Davis said as he led the way with the others following they went past trees, bushes, and walked across an wooded bridge they were walking for a good 30 minutes.

"Hey Davis how far is this cabin?" Asked Ken.

"Not too far just a little bit further." He answered.

"But does it have to be so far in the forest?" Tentomon asked.

"Yeah you see our cabin is in a secret location no one knows about." Jun said.

"Guess when you guys wanted to get away you meant it." Cody said.

"No kidding." Yolie said.

"Ok here we are." Davis said as he stopped infront of a rock mountain.

"Um Davis not to be rude or anything but there is nothing here." Sora said.

"Not yet." Said Jun walking up she and Davis went on the right to pull back a bush revealing a hole going underground.

"Whoa whoa whoa you expect us to crawl down there." Tai asked them Davis and Jun went to reveal under another bush a bunch of wood carved surfboards.

"No not crawl." Jun said.

"Ride, Booya!" Davis said as he jumped on the board with Veemon in the hole.

"Davis wait up!" Shouted Kari as she grabbed a board with Gatomon on her back and jumped in the hole as well.

"Oh well, gang way!" Tai hollered as he grabbed a board and he and Agumon jumped on it and went down the hole and one by one all the other digidestined grabbed their boards and went down the hole. Inside the hole it looked like a subway tunnel but without the rails and Davis was riding all around the tunnel yelling from the top of his lungs with fun.

Kari with Gatomon on her board asks, "Davis are you sure this is the only way and is it safe?"

"Come on Kari just let go and feel the rush trust me!" He said as he went on the ceiling again with Veemon yelling yahoo! Without a second thought Kari did what Davis suggested and went wild following Davis' lead and going up the ceiling with him and doing what he was doing.

"WAHOO!" She screamed with Gatomon yelling on her back she then came right up to Davis.

"Fun right?" He said.

"This is so cool, hey is this a one way?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Cause you boys are gonna eat our dust."

"Yeah." Gatomon said as she and Kari sped off.

"Oh no you dont."

"Yeah punch it Davis." Veemon said then doing what his partner wanted they were off after the girls.

"Hey Jun this is pretty cool." Matt said riding on his board.

"Its the only way to have fun while reaching our destonation." She said.

"I can see why you and Davis do this." Mimi said.

"Speaking of Davis he and Kari are having a race." Said Joe.

"A race with me coming in third suckers!" Cody said as he and Armadillomon zoom past the others.

"Oh no you dont small fry!" Tai shouted going after him.

"Hey my tunnels my win Kamiya." Jun said as she sped off after Tai.

"Now this is what I call a rush come on lets do this!" Shouted Ken speeding off with the others following back to our four competitors Davis and Kari were neck and neck.

"Your pretty good for a first timer." Davis said.

"Well like you said let go and feel the rush." Said Kari.

"Hey Davis up ahead!" Veemon exclaimed Davis looked up to see a white light at the end of the tunnel that caused our gogglehead leader to smirk.

Looking back to the others he shouted. "Hey guys get ready and hold on to your boards here comes the good part!" Davis squated down and holded on to his board with his right hand with Veemon holding on to his left leg the others not going to argue did what Davis told them. When they reached the light they had to cover their eyes before opening them when they did they saw they were 50 FEET HIGH above all the trees.

"Davis what the hell do we do now?" Yolie screamed.

"This!" He said he knocked on his board three times and out came glide wings on the side he then glided down towards a big lake soon the others follow his lead knocked on their boards and glided after him. Soon when they got to the lake as they neared the ground the glide wings went back into the boards and they landed on the ground when they got a view of their surrounding they were speechless. In front of them was a big lake the size of a baseball field with mountains that looked breathtaking on the far right their was a cabin that resembled a mini mansion with a big porch on the side where a jaccuzi was in the backyard was a big tree perfect for climbing and at the bank were two speedboats ready for watery fun.

"Dude you call this a cabin looks more like an awesome resort!" Exclaimed TK.

"No kidding look at the view!" Shouted Palmon.

"Look at the lake!" Squeeled Gomamon.

"Well get use to it guys cause this is were we will be chillin." Jun said walking towards the cabin with Davis, Veemon, and Foxmon following and shortly after so did everyone else.

When everyone got inside they looked to see the inside was incredible there was a big kitchen, a large living room were everyone could have a seat, there were five bedrooms and a guest room like Jun said, there were seven bathrooms, a dinning room, needless to say to everyone else this was paradise. Everyone decided to have fun first before figuring out what's what everybody was at the lake having there own fun the digimon along with Cody and Joe were having a slash fight, Tai and Sora were driving the speedboats along with Matt and Jun having a little race with Izzy and Mimi water skiing with Izzy being with Tai and Sora, and Mimi being with Matt and Jun, and with TK, Ken, and Yolie they lying on the ground a few feet infront of the lake relaxing. As all that was going on Davis was walking checking out the surroundings he was only wearing his goggles and blue swimtrunks.

**(WARNING LEMON SITUATION COMING UP! IF YOU DONT WANT TO READ THEN GO ALL THE WAY DOWN TO LEMON SITUATION ENDS!)**

"Man now this is a great way to start off your summer vacation." As he was coming around the backyard he noticed Kari trying to get in the tree she was wearing a bright pink bikini top, small blue short shorts, and still her white sneakers Davis blushed bright red when he saw her, ["God why did she have to be so damn beautiful!"] He thought then out of the corner of her eye she caught a glimpse of Davis.

"Hey Davis do you think you could give me a boost." She asked still trying to get up the tree.

"Um sure, trying to get a view of the lake or something?" He asked turning his head away so she would'nt catch him looking at her.

"Yeah I wanted to get a better view over the lake, mountains and everything else." She said as she turned around looking at him when she did she blushed a dark pink Davis had a well developed body looking like a swimmers body with little muscles in the right places. Kari then thinks, ["Whoa never thought Davis could look so hot!"] She then turned her head as Davis looked up walking towards her so he would'nt catch her looking at him.

"So a boost to that branch?" He asked pointing to a branch you could almost reach.

"Yeah that one." She confirmed.

"Ok." He placed his hands on her waist with both of them blushing from the contact. "Alright on the count of three." He said. "One."

"Two." Kari said.

"Three!" They both shouted as he hoisted her up the branch she barely grabbed it as Davis pratically threw her were she was now sitting on the branch.

"Hey thanks a lot Davis who knew you were so strong." She complimented.

"Heh no prob happy to help." He replied.

"Hey you wanna take a look at the view with me?"

"Sure." Davis said as he easily climbed up the tree and crouched on the branch Kari was on he looked to see they did'nt have a good enough view. "You know what lets go higher to get a better view." He said as he climbed higher into the tree.

"But Davis wont we fall." Kari asked a little fearful.

"Not if your careful now come on." Shrugging her shoulders she climbed up after him after a little while Davis sat on a large branch he then leaned back and put his arms on two branches coming out the trunk behind him. "Now this is a great view." He breathed.

"Speak for yourself I can barely see anything." She said as she was sitting down with a branch covering her view so she climbed up one more to sit down between Davis' legs were she could see everything the sight was both beautiful and breathtaking like she could sit there forever.

"Wonderful isnt it?" He asked.

"Yeah I never seen anything so magical." She said as she leaned back laying on Davis' chest.

"Comfy?"

"Yeah I am, thanks for bringing everyone here Davis."

"Its was nothing." He said but then he got a playful idea, "But you better be careful or I might accidently let you fall Kamiya."

"No you wont Motomiya cause I wont let you." She countered as she grabbed his right arm and put it around her waist causing them both to blush again. Then as if something possessed him Davis raised his right hand and grabbed her left breast giving it a tight squeeze making Kari gasped by what Davis did and the feeling she got from it.

Davis knowing what he did, "Oh man Im sorry Kari I did'nt mean to do that!" He exclaimed.

"I-Its ok Davis really." She said then she blushed a little pink of her face says, "I-I kinda liked it y-you can keep going if you want." She said flustering.

"A-Are you sure?" He asked he got his answer as Kari put her left hand over his right hand and nodded it was ok then slowley he started moving her breast, Kari let out a few moans from her mouths as he was doing this Davis then grabbed both sides of the bikini and pulled them down revealing both of Kari's bare breasts. Davis soon starts fondling Kari's breasts then he pinched her nipples making her moan, gasp, whimper.

Kari then moans out, "Davis... this... this feels so... gooood!" She then grabs Davis by the left side of his head with her left hand holding on tight. Davis then got daring and takes his right hand from her breast and goes down in her shorts rubbing her pussy lightly making Kari moan more and more then he takes his middle finger and inserts it in her making her even wetter and caused her to gasp and moan loudly from the sensation she was feeling.

"How does it feel Kari?" He asked her.

"Oh my... God! That feels... I cant... express it Davis! All... I know is... that its making me feel... weird!" Kari then surprisingly takes her right hand into Davis' swimtrunks feels his hardening dick and starts to stroke it gaining a few moans and groans coming from Davis. Kari then asks Davis, "How... How are you... feeling Davis?" She moans out.

"It feels... great Kari... Im feeling really funny!" He groans as he was fondling her breast, pinching her nipple, and sticking his finger in her more and more as well as she was stroking him harder and faster both were oblivious to the world and all that were on their minds were the two of them and this wonderful moment then they both felt something coming and neither one did'nt want to stop until...

"Hey Davis, Kari!" Davis and Kari came back to reality looked down and saw Tai and Sora looking up at them. "Hey what are you guys doing up there?" Tai asked them.

Davis and Kari became very nervous cause of the situation they were in and glad that Tai and Sora could'nt directly see them cause they were so high up and the branches almost covered them. Davis then says his voice barely audible from lust, "W-We're just... looking at the view... up here."

Kari then answers with her voice the same as Davis' says, "Y-Yeah... the view... up here is... great."

"Well ok, but come on down we're about to make smores." Said Sora.

"O-Ok." They said as Tai and Sora left they then both sighed in relief then remebering how they were holding each other they blushed then Davis removed his hand from inside Kari's shorts as she does the same removing her hand from his trunks. Davis then fixes Kari's bikini top and Kari takes her left hand off Davis' head.

**(LEMON SITIUATION ENDS!)**

There was an akward silence between the two for awhile.

"So we should um probably go meet the others, huh?" Davis asked breaking the uneasy silence.

"Um yeah." Kari responded. They slowley made there way down the tree Davis jumped off landing on his feet he looked up to see Kari still coming down but she suddenly tripped and fell off the branch Davis quickly caught her in his arms they looked at each other and the position they were in Davis then putted her down on her feet. "Thanks Davis." Kari said.

"No problem." He responded. "Hey um Kari about what happend up there maybe we should'nt talk about it until we figure out what is means ok?"

"Sure Davis that's sounds like a great idea." Kari said. As she and Davis went to go join the others but unknown to either one of them they could'nt get what happend to them out of their heads.

**Later infront of the cabin on a dirted circle**

Everyone was sitting around on logs and a big fire munching on smores and talking away.

"Now this is the life y'know what I mean." Tai said

"You said it man, nothing to do but kick back and relax." Matt said.

"And all the smores you can eat!" Gomamon and Armadillomon said as they were munching on the smores.

"Hey take it easy you two or your gonna pop." Said Cody.

"No we wont." Armadillomon said stuffing two more smores in his mouth.

"You cant stop those two even if you paid them." Wormmon said.

"You said it." Hawkmon added as she was leaning on Wormmon's shoulder.

"But man oh man was that waterskiing fun." Izzy said.

"I know what you mean Izzy." Mimi said.

"But I'm kinda surprise Izzy was'nt on his laptop." TK said.

"Well it is summer I have all that time to be on it. Besides Davis took it from me when we got in the cabin." Izzy said looking at Davis as he was sticking out his tounge at him.

"That's right and you aint gonna get it back till we leave." He said as he tossed a smore to Veemon who jumped up and ate it.

"Sorry Izzy but he wants everyone to relax and have fun well outdoor fun anyway." Jun said.

"They way Izzy is on that computer he needs it." Tai said chuckling.

"Yeah I mean did you see the way he was laughing his head off." Sora asked.

"Ok ok I'll try not to be on the computer so much." Izzy said.

"Now that sounds like a plan man." Agumon said.

"Not to sound like a stick in the mud, but speaking of plans what do you think Millenniummon's next one is?" Asked Tentomon.

"What ever it is we'll be ready." Said Gabumon.

"Yeah espically with that new power boost." Added Palmon.

"I bet ya with it I can finally go Ultimate!" Foxmon shouted with enthusiasm.

"And maybe Hawkmon and Armadillomon will gain something from it." Gatomon said.

"Yeah." Patamon added.

"Speaking of gain something, Ken hold up your D-3 for a sec." Davis said holding up his D-3.

"How come?" He asked.

"Trust me."

Not saying another word Ken lifted up his digivice and blue energy shot out of Davis' into his.

"Whoa what was that?" Asked Yolie.

"That was what was left of ExVeemon's data even though I cant use it anymore Ken can use it so Wormmon can digivolve to Paildramon on his own." Davis said shocking everyone.

"I can?" Exclaimed Wormmon.

"Yep we had Gennai look into it for us, sadly without further dragon data you wont be able to digivolve to either of Imperialdramon's." Veemon said.

"That's ok as long as we can kick some butt." Ken said.

"Oh and it also works for Yolie and Cody thanks to the power boost, if Kari and TK would be so kind." Davis said as Kari and TK raised up their D-3's along with Yolie's and Cody's and shot out pink and green energy that went into their digivices.

"This is awsome now everyone can go Ultimate, Perfecto!" Yolie shouted but then everyone got quite for they just figured out all can except Veemon.

"Um why did everyone just get quite?" Veemon asked.

"Well we just now figured that you cant.." Biyomon said but was interupted cause Veemon was laughing making all the digimon look at him with confusion.

"Guys dont worry about it and hello I got Magnamon which is kinda like both a Ultimate and a Mega I think I can manage till then."

"Yeah you guys arent gonna cut me and Veemon loose so easily." Davis said.

"Leave it to Davis to ease the tension with his additude." Said Joe.

"You havent seen anything like that except with Tai." Mimi said.

"I still dont see why Davis saw him as a role model." Matt said gaining a glare from Tai but then he got a smack in the face by a smore he looked to see Davis threw it at him.

"Oppsy." He said tauntly.

"I'll show you oppsy." Matt said as he threw one at Davis who ducked but miss and hitted TK in the face!

"Hey!" He shouted as he threw his own at Matt who use his hand to swatt it away only to meet Sora's face.

"Why you.." She then threw one back at him only that it hit Mimi's face.

"Ewwww!" Mimi wailed.

"SMORE FIGHT!" Shouted Veemon as everyone started throwing smores left and right at each other shouting and laughing away.

**In the cabin after the food war**

Everyone got ready for bed and worked out a system Tai and Sora would share a room, Matt and Jun would share one, Joe, Izzy, and Cody share one, Mimi, Yolie, and Kari share one, and TK and Ken share one, Davis said he would take the guest room, and all the digimon would sleep in the large living room with Agumon, Biyomon, Gabumon, and Foxmon sleeping on the couch with Agumon and Biyomon cuddling each other and unknowingly Foxmon sleeping on top of Gabumon, Tentomon and Palmon sleeping on the love seat, Wormmon and Hawkmon sleeping under them, Gomamon, Armadillomon, and Patamon sleeping on another couch that had a pull out bed, Gatomon sleeping on a soft chair, and Veemon sleeping on a beanbag chair cause he gave the soft chair to Gatomon. Everyone in the house was sleep all except our Digidestined of Miracles as he was in a white shirt and blue shorts with his goggle on the counter besides him as he was lying down on the bed looking out the window to look at the moon in the sky thinking about something.

"Man what an awsome and fun day this was I'm really glad everyone came along and had some fun." He said but them got a serious look on his face. "With all that's been going on we really need it, I dont know why but I feel as though I have meet Millenniummon before or have some kind of connection with him maybe Im just paranoid. I just need to chill out and feel good." Then right as he said that his mind went back to him and Kari having that 'moment' in the tree earlier today he sprung up in and asked surprise, "Ok where did that come from? Y'know what I should just get some sleep." And with that he laid down and started to drifted off to sleep when he heard a knock at the door. "Wonder who that is?" He asked as he got up and went to the door he opened it to see Kari standing there in a pink nightgown.

"Hey Davis." Kari said.

"Hey Kari um what are you doing here?" Davis asked

"Well aside from Mimi talking fashion in her sleep and Yolie talking about Ken in her sleep and me having to get away, I figured with everyone sleeping or sharing a room with somebody and you being here by yourself you would'nt mind me sleeping here with you." She said fiddling with her fingers.

Stuttering a bit at this unexpected visit he said, "Um s-sure I dont mind." He said moving out the way letting her in she walked towards the bed and got in the covers Davis followed and got in the bed with her.

Kari then looks at Davis and asks, "You sure you dont mind?"

"Nah besides I think it was nice of you to come here for me." He replied.

"Anything for a friend, anyway goodnight." She said as she went to sleep.

"Goodnight." He said as he went to sleep too.

**Somewhere**

We see a land on fire where there is chaos and destruction in the land we see Davis lying on the ground he stirs and slowly wakes up to see his suroundings he jolted up in shock, horror and confusion.

"Whoa, where the hell am I?" He asked to anyone.

"Davis?" He heard a familiar voice call to him he looked to his left to see Kari there looking scared.

"Kari you ok?" He asked going up to her.

"Yeah." She answered.

"Davis, Kari!" They looked to see Veemon and Gatomon running towards them.

"What are you guys doing here?" Davis asked them.

"We were going to ask you that." Said Veemon.

"Where ever here is anyway." Gatomon said.

They were brought out of there conversation as they heard a blood cerdling scream they looked to see a dark figure in the flames it looked like the size of Imperialdramon dragon mode with four large claws and it looks like another head and pair of arms on its back it also had two cannons coming out of its back as well with glowing red eyes of pure evil.

"What the hell is that?" All four exclaimed.

"Viel monster!" Someone said they all looked to see Azulongmon floating before the dark figure glowing blue.

"Its Azulongmon!" Said Gatomon.

"He's here too?" Asked Davis.

Just then Zhuqiaomon appeared glowing red he shouted angered, "We will not allow you to destroy the digital world anymore!"

"Well at least we know where we are." Said Veemon

"You have brought nothing but pain and suffering!" Said Ebonwumon appearing glowing green.

"And now it is time you paid for it!" Added Baihumon as he was glowing white.

"All the Sovereign's are here." Said Kari.

Then the dark figure saids his voice sounding as dark and evil as MaloMyotismon's, "You fools nothing can stop me from ruling this world in my own image!"

"You wanna bet!" Just then everyone looked to see a yellow light coming in fast.

"What is that?" Asked Davis as the light came closer Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon covered there eyes as everthing was covered in the flashing yellow light.

Just then Davis and Kari bolted up in the bed gasping in cold sweat breathing hard and heavy.

"D-Did you have.." Asked Davis to Kari still breathing hard.

"T-The same dream." Kari concluded breathing the same as Davis just then they heard a knock at the door they looked at each other then Davis got out the bed walking towards the door opening it to reveal Veemon and Gatomon standing there with cold sweat coming off their faces.

"Same dream?" Davis asked the two digimon.

"Same dream." They responded Davis let the two in and they sat on the bed across from Kari Davis closed the door and sat back on the bed beside her.

"What I wanna know is what the heck it means." Wondered Gatomon.

"Like why we were there along with the Sovereign's?" Asked Veemon.

"And what was that horrifying dark figure?" Added Kari.

"And what and or who that flashing yellow light was?" Finished Davis.

All these questions where swimming in there minds trying to figure out what it means until Davis saids, "Well until we figure it out we cant watse our time wondering we should get some sleep enjoy ourselves for now then try to figure it out later."

"Right." Veemon, Gatomon, and Kari said together.

"Hey Davis can we sleep with you and Kari?" Asked Veemon.

"Why are you sleeping with Davis anyway Kari?" Asked Gatomon.

"I figured Davis could have someone to sleep with considering everyone else does." Kari said.

"Oh that makes sense." Gatomon said.

"Sure you can sleep with us pal." Davis said as he gave them the extra two pillows Veemon put them behind his head and under Gatomon he laid his head back on the frame and drifted off as Gatomon curled up into a ball and drifted off as well. Davis and Kari then adjusted theirselves in the bed and was sleep in seconds.

**In the morning**

The light shined over the mountains signaling it was morning time we come back in the guest room where we see Kari snuggling on Davis' chest and Gatomon on Veemon's lap with her head on his chest all four of them start to stir up until they are fully awake and see the position all of them were in.

"WAAAH!"

They all shouted as Kari and Gatomon sprug off Davis and Veemon who lost balance and fell off the head with Davis on his butt and Veemon on his head.

"V-Veemon are you ok?" Gatomon asked still a bit surprise of what just happened.

"I'm ok I'm fluffy." Veemon said holding on his head with his right hand.

"What about you Davis?" Asked Kari.

"Dont worry I'm good." Davis said rubbing his butt he looked at his clock to see it was 6:00 AM. "Might as well get up." He said standing up and walking out the room with the others following they got in the living room to see all the digimon still sleeping Veemon and Gatomon snickered when they saw Gabumon and Foxmon almost looking like they could kiss any minute Gatomon got a camera and quickly took a picture Veemon took one of Palmon leaning on Tentomon's shoulder. Davis and Kari shook their heads and laughed lightly as they walked in the kitchen.

"I'll make breakfast." Davis said as he got out a pot, pan, eggs, and milk.

"You cook?" Asked Kari.

"Yeah been knowing how to cook since I was six, and better than Tai when he made that dirt stew one time." He and Kari chuckled at that memory.

"Want me to help out?"

"Sure."

After awhile one by one everyone got up and went into the kitchen to see four pitchers of orage juice, eggs, bacon, omlets, toast, hashbrowns, and rice everywhere on the table they looked to see Davis fling pancakes to Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon with plates in their hands and carry them to the table.

Tai asked stunned, "Is this breakfast or a feist for a king?"

"Who made all this?" Asked Matt.

"That would be our grand master chief here." Kari said pointing her right thumb at Davis.

"Wee wee." Davis said as he pretended to have a mustage pulling on it like a french man everyone minus Jun, Foxmon, Veemon, and Gatomon where shocked to hear that.

"Are you serious?" Asked Joe.

"Yeah Joe Davis is a great cook when we come here or when mom and dad are gone at home he cooks for us and he's amazing at it." Jun said.

"I did'nt know what everyone would like so I made whatever hope you like it." Davis said as he put the spatula down.

Matt went to the table and took a bite out of the toast and said, "Hey this is awsome Davis you could be a better cook than me."

Davis scratched the back of his head in embrassment and said, "Well you know I try, but come on dig in." Not needing another word everyone sat down and enjoyed the breakfast after which they were done everyone helped clean up wash the dishes and put them away. When they were done with that everyone washed up and where outside in either the clothes they came in yesterday or in swimming gear.

"Hey me and Veemon are gonna take a hike see the sites." Said Davis as he and Veemon were walking off.

"Hey I'll come with ya I wanna see what other sites this place has." Tai said as he followed after with Agumon behind him.

"Me too." Sora said following after him along with Biyomon.

"Us three." Said Kari and Gatomon coming along.

"Me and Patamon are gonna chill out in the jaccuzi." TK said in green swimming trunks with Patamon on his head as they went towards the porch.

"I think me and Wormmon will join you." Ken said in black swimming trunks with Wormmmon on his left shoulder walking after them.

"Us too." Yolie said in a red one piece swimsuit with Hawkmon flying beside her following.

"Me and Armadillomon are gonna go in the lake and explore." Said Cody in yellow swimming trunks as he armor-digivolved Armadillomon into Submarimon got in the cockpit and went under water.

"Im gonna relax in the water." Gomamon said diving in and just float on the surface of the water.

"Well I'm gonna see if I can get a tan." Joe said in dark grey swimming trunks as he laided down on the shore infront of the lake.

"Well me and Foxmon are gonna have that race I promised yesterday, ready?" Gabumon asked Foxmon.

"You know it." Foxmon answered as she and Gabumon digivolved to Kyubimon and Garurumon and rushed off into the forest.(FYI as long as their partners are close they can digivolve)

"Izzy can you give me a ride I wanna go water skiing." Mimi asked in a bright green bikini.

"Sure lets go." Izzy said in purple swimming trunks as he and Mimi walked off.

"Hey I wanna come too." Tentomon said flying after them.

"Hey wait for me!" Said Palmon following them.

"By the way where are Matt and Jun, I did'nt see them earlier after breakfast." Mimi said.

"Dont know maybe they went somewhere without telling us." Said Izzy.

**Inside the cabin (WARNING LEMON COMING UP! LIKE BEFORE IF YOU DONT WONT TO READ SKIP TO WERE IT SAIDS LEMON ENDS!)**

In one of the bathrooms behind the curtain we see Jun naked taking a shower her hair wet and going down to the point her hair went to shoulders, as she was washing herself she gasped in surprise as she felt two arms wrapped around her waist she looked back to see it was Matt naked and in the shower with her.

"You scared me!" She said as she swatted his left shoulder with her right hand.

"Sorry about that babe." He said.

"Anyway what do you want?" Jun asked.

"Just wanted to spend some time with you while the gangs away, maybe have a little 'fun' too." Matt said seductively.

"You are such a bad boy what am I gonna do with you." She said lovingly.

"You know you like it."

"You do too."

They kissed as Matt started to fondle Jun's breasts who raised her left hand and putted on Matt's face they continued kissing each other as Matt pushed his tongue in Jun's mouth and she welcomed it allowing him to taste every part of her mouth. When they separated Matt pushed Jun into the shower wall and went down to look at her cunt he stuck out his tongue and lashed out at her pussy.

"Oh Matt.." Jun said as she felt him licking her she was trying to keep herself from yelling by bitting on her lower lip then Matt spread her pussy lips and licked her deeper. Unable to control herself any longer she took both of her hands and shoved his head in her making him go deeper. ["Oh my god it feels so good... keep going!"] She thought.

After several minutes Matt started sucking as hard he could not being able to take anymore Jun shouted out from the pleasure, "Yamato-Chan!" She came all over Matt's face as he licked every drop of her cum when he was done he asked her lovingly.

"Did you enjoy that?"

"Yeah." She said breathlessly. "Now that you tasted me its only fair I get to taste you." She said as she kneeled down to Matt's cock and putting it in her mouth and started to suck him off making him groan with excitement.

"God Jun... that feels.. great!" He then putted his right hand on top her her head Jun mentally smirked knowing Matt was loving this she then started to suck him hard. "Jun... if you.. ah.. keep doing that... I'm gonna cum soon." He said moaned out that caused Jun to suck as hard as she ever did and unable to take it anymore Matt released his load into her mouth and Jun swallowed it all with ease. When she was done she rose up and looked at Matt face to face.

"Did you like my little treat Matt?" Jun asked lovingly.

"Yeah, now for something we both can 'enjoy'." Matt said as he pointed his dick at her pussy and thrusted inside her making her moan from the pleasure she was feeling Matt broke Jun's heymen a long time ago so they're not virgins anymore he then started going in and out of her. "Damn Jun your... really tight.. ah...you really.. ah.. must want me."

Jun moans out, "Ah... ah... of course I would... ah... who would'nt want... a guy... ah... like you inside her!" She then wrapped her arms and legs around his shoulders and waist Matt grabbed Jun's waist and continued to pound into her more and more he then went so deep into her she screamed out in sexual delight, "OH MATT! I CAN FEEL IT... I CAN FEEL YOUR COCK... DEEP INSIDE ME... OH MY GOD!"

Matt groans out, "DAMN JUN... THE WAY I... FEEL YOUR TIGHT PUSSY... MAKES ME WANT TO COME!"

Matt and Jun keep this up for a good ten minutes until Matt sets Jun down turns her around with her hands on the wall and starts pounding her like a dog in heat. Jun then looks back at Matt who comes and kisses her deeply while mating their tongues together he then starts to fondle her breast furiously then he pinches and tugs at her nipples causing her to moan loudly in his mouth they break the kiss and go back to their love making as he was ramming her drool starts comming out the left side of her mouth they both then started to move fast as they were comming.

"MATT I... I... I CANT HOLD IT ANYMORE... I'M CUMMING! I'M CUMMING!" Jun screams out.

"ME TOO JUN... I'M GONNA CUM TOO!" Matt hollers out.

Not being able to take it anymore Jun screams, "MATT!" As comes all over Matt's dick.

Being pushed over the edge Matt groans out, "JUN!" He then comes inside her pussy filling her up.

["I.. I can feel it... his hot cum... inside me."] She thought as Matt lifts her up by her breasts and kisses her deeply and passionately when they broke up the kiss Jun saids, "Thanks Matt I enjoyed that, I love you."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it, I love you too." Matt saids back to her he kisses her again only to break from it when they heard Izzy's, Mimi's, Tentomon's, and Palmon's voices comming inside. "Damn I was hoping we could have some more time together."

"Dont worry babe we will later on tonight, now come on we better get out of here before they catch us." Jun saids as she turns the shower off and pulls Matt out of the shower and into the bedroom so they can get dressed.

"By the way I kinda like your hair better down." Matt said as he shut the door.

"Maybe this will be my new hair style from now on, eh Yama-kun?" Jun asked turning around.

"I guess so Ju-chan." Matt said as he kissed her again.

**(LEMON ENDS!)**

**Will the digidestined be able to enjoy their relaxation for long? Will the power boost help them in more ways than one? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**

**Hope you liked my chapter 3 and how did you like my lemon's of Daikari and Junato hope it was'nt too much leave review's if you want and give me your honest opinion's. I promise to try and not be too slow with chapter 4 anyway D-nasty out!**


	4. More evil, more than meets the eye

Chapter 4: More evil, more than meets the eye

Tai here so after everything was settled we decided we would go to Davis' and Jun's cabin that they hid in the mountains and I gotta say it was the coolest thing I've seen later everyone was hanging out in their own way. Davis and Kari were in a tree I guess looking at the lake or something then Davs and Kari along with Veemon and Gatomon got a freaky dream with the Soverign's and a dark creepy beast but they dont know what it means. We later woke up to see Davis make and amazing breakfast afterwards we all went our ways to enjoy our fun before we went back to fight Millenniummon, though I dont know where Matt and Jun were or what they were doing it probably was'nt important.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"**Spiral Twister!**" Shouted Biyomon launching a green spiral flame at Foxmon.

Foxmon got on all fours brung her tails toward her mouth and gathered light purple energy into her mouth, "**Fox Buster!**" And fired a stream of energy colliding with Biyomon's attack creating smoke.

You see its been 3 days since the gang went to Davis' and Jun's cabin in the mountains and this is there fourth day they decided to work on their skills for the upcoming battles at hand with Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Gatomon, Tai, Matt, Davis, Kari, Sora, and Jun with her new hair style (from chapter 3) watching the two going at it in the forest a little away from the cabin.

"Not bad Foxmon you really gotten good." Biyomon said.

"Ha please that is nothing." Foxmon said as she jumped up in the air and spun around into a tornado comming at Biyomon who dodged by flying up out the way she turned around and flew straight at Foxmon who charged at her and slammed their heads into each other.

"Ok you two that's enough." Sora said as the two digimon came towards the group.

"Great work Foxmon your a natural." Jun said.

"Thanks." Foxmon said at her partner.

"Ok so who's next to some sparing." Asked Matt.

"How about Agumon and Veemon?" Suggested Gabumon.

"Ok." They both said as Veemon and Agumon got in position for battle.

"And go!" Tai said.

Veemon rushed at Agumon and punched him with his right fist only for Agumon to block with his right claw he then kicked with his left leg only for Veemon to duck only to be whacked by Agumon's right backclaw skidding Veemon back into a tree.

"**Pepper Breath!**" Agumon fired mutiple flames at Veemon who doged them left and right he jumped on a tree then jumped on another and another he kept jumping from tree to tree like a speeding blue bullet and the only ones to ACTUALLY keep up with him are Davis, Kari, and Gatomon.

["Hey Veemon your showing them a little too much of our power cool it down buddy."] Davis told him telepathically and yes that is another one ot Davis' power's.

["Right sorry Davis got carried away."] Veemon telepathically said back he then jumped off the tree he was on and rammed into Agumon's gut with his head knocking him down making him skid into a tree cracking it a little.

"Whoa Veemon that was incredible, how do you get so fast?" Jun asked him.

"I had a little too many sweets earlier." Veemon lied rubbing the back of his head with his left hand.

"That would make sense." Tai said.

"Yeah I remember I did that one time with Biyomon, she acted like a crazy bird." Sora said.

"Thanks a lot Sora." Biyomon said drolly.

"We should probably head back to the others." Kari said getting a nod from the others as they all went back to the cabin.

As they were walking Matt got a naughty idea went behind Jun a little without her noticing raised both his hands and grabbed her ass giving a squeeze making her yelp she turned around to face her blondeheaded boyfriend, "Matt what did I tell you?!" She screamed while blushing that cause the others who were behind to stop and look at the two of them.

"Oh come Jun I'm just kidding around!" Matt said in a playful way.

"Still those and all this.." She said gesturing to her whole body, "Is all mine and you need to ask before you can touch." She said in a teasing way turning around with her back facing Matt and her arms crossed.

"Ooooh really.." Matt said creeping up behind her he lifted her up and put her over his right shoulder. "Well all this is mine and no one else can have it!" He said chuckling carring her away.

"Hey Matt no, put me down!" Jun said laughing as they jogged away from the rest of the group who could only chuckle at that funny moment.

"That's our partner's for ya." Gabumon said.

"Yeah no doubt." Foxmon said as she and Gabumon chased after their partners.

"Well I'm certainly happy for those two." Sora said.

"Yeah they really do love each other, come on." Tai said as he put his right arm around Sora's right shoulder walking off with Agumon and Biyomon walking hand in hand.

"I'm really glad everyone is having a good time." Davis said.

"Yeah they seem to be enjoying theirselves more and more." Kari said.

"Yeah until we have to go back and face Millenniummon and his goon's." Gatomon said.

"On that note we have to be ready, not to sound dumb or anything but I think the four of us especially need to be on guard." Veemon said.

"Right." Davis, Kari, and Gatomon said.

Back at the cabin the others were chilling on the couch, watching tv, or playing gold fish then Tai, Matt, Davis, Sora, Jun, Kari, Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon, Biyomon, Foxmon, and Gatomon came in to see the others.

"Oh hey guy where you been?" TK asked as he and Cody were sitting upside down on the couch.

"Eh no where just walking." Matt said as he sat on the chair Jun followed and sat on his lap.

"Well that's original, gold fish." Izzy said as he was playing gold fish with Ken, Yolie, and Joe.

"Hey there are cool sites in the forest what are you gonna do?" Tai said as he and Sora sat on the love seat at the table in the kitchen Tentomon and Gomamon are playing chess with Palmon and Hawkmon watching.

"Hah boom you have been kinged!" Tentomon said as he checkmated Gomamon.

"Ugh I knew I should'nt have played chess, it rely's on too much brain power." Gomamon groaned.

"I tried to warn you." Hawkmon said.

"Yeah I mean Tentomon is Izzy's partner after all." Palmon added.

"Hey Wormmon all the cans stacked up?" Patamon asked.

"Yep." He responded as he had cans put up like a pyramid.

"Lets rock and roll." Armadillomon said as he went into a ball.

"**Boom Bubble!**" Patamon fired at Armadillomon causing him to roll like a bowling ball and knock down all the cans. "Strrrrrike!" Patamon exclaimed.

"Nice one." Wormmon commented.

"Yeah thats how I roooll." Armadillomon said causing Patamon an Wormmon to chuckle.

Mimi was sitting down on the floor watching tv Agumon, Gabumon, Biyomon, and Foxmon decided to join them Davis decided to go to his guest room while Veemon, Gatomon, and Kari decided to get a snack when Davis was in his room he fell on the bed.

"Boy am I tired." He yawned but then his eye's glowed yellow and burped out yellow energy sending him into the wall hitting his head then he slid to the floor. "And I'm tired of these damn powers flaring up." He sighed then went back to the bed and sat down on it he pulled out his D-Terminal and looked at the message he got from Gennai telling them to come back to Odaiba signaling their relaxation was over and had to go back to their duties.

"Mad we have to go back?" Asked somebody's voice at the door Davis turned to see it was Veemon.

"Yeah but then again I really want to take care of that Millennium-punk so I guess it works out." He said laying down.

"What do you think we will expect when we get home?"

"Who knows but we'll be ready, right Veemon."

"You got it Davis."

**In the Digital World somewhere**

We see Gennai in the field where the Digidestined first meet Azulongmon who was there along with Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon looking like they were discussing something important.

"So the Crest of Miracles has finally made its apperance?" Asked Ebonwumon.

"Then that means the battle that was long ago will be decided." Baihumon said.

"But I ask you Sovereign's does HE know about all this?" Gennai asked.

"Gennai you know as well as we do we have'nt heard from him ever since that day so we dont know." Zhuqiaomon said.

"I was afraid of that." Gennai said.

"But however since the Crest of Miracles is back I'm sure he will show." Azulongmon said.

"In the mean time the Digidestined will have to be ready for the battles at hand." Gennai said getting a nod from the other Sovereign's.

**In the city of Odaiba**

When Davis showed Gennai's message the group was disappointed that they had to end all their fun but Davis and Jun said they can come back anytime they like so after everyone got all their stuff packed they went back to Odaiba. We find Davis, Jun, Veemon, and Foxmon in the park enjoying a wonderful afternoon.

"Well I guess nothing last's forever." Davis said as he was laying down on the grass.

"That's the understatement of the year dork." Jun huffed.

"Hey it cant be helped ok we have our duties as Digidestined to protect both worlds." Foxmon said as she was laying on her stomach infront of her partner.

"Yeah and hey we'll be able to take out our frustration on the enemy." Veemon added in front of his partner cause he was sitting down.

"Now that idea I like." Davis said rising up.

"I wonder what Foxmon's Ultimate form would look like." Asked Jun.

"Dont worry I bet it will be way cool." Veemon said.

"Or it could be ugly like you Jun." Davis said in a joking manner.

"Oh yeah!" Jun said as she put Davis in a headlock with her right arm while tickling him with her left hand causing him to burst out laughing.

"J-Jun cut it haha that tickles hahahaha." Davis said still laughing.

"Well you guys sure are cheerful." Said someone Jun stoped tickling Davis and they turned around to see Matt and Gabumon coming out from behind a tree.

"Hey Matt." Davis said getting out of his sister's headlock.

"What are you doing here?" Jun asked.

"I got bored at home so I decided to go for a walk but thats when I saw you two over here." Matt answered.

"Well you can join us, the more the merrier." Foxmon said rising up.

"Hey Davis!" The three humans and digimon turned to the right to see Kari and Gatomon coming at them.

"Yo Kari whats up?" Davis asked her.

"Nothing much me and Gatomon had to get away from the house." Kari said.

"Why's that?" Veemon asked.

"Because Tai and Sora along with Agumon and Biyomon are getting a little wild with their makeout sections." Gatomon answered him.

"Sounds like their getting too wild." Matt and Gabumon said sweatdropping.

"You have no idea." Groaned Kari and Gatomon.

"So what should we do?" Asked Foxmon.

"How about you be destroyed and for your partners a side of death." They all turned around to see three groups of Golemon, Apemon, and Devidramon standing before them causing the Digidestined to jump up and get ready for a fight.

"Somebody got hit with the ugly stick." Foxmon said towards a Devidramon making it growl in anger.

"Good one Foxmon." Jun said.

"Let me guess goons from Millenniummon I presume?" Davis asked.

"Yes our master wants us to eliminate you and your friends." An Apemon said.

"If I had a dollar for everytime I heard that I would be laying in a supply of catnip." Gatomon said.

"Oh but surprise surprise no one has been able to destroy us yet." Veemon said.

"Correction yet." A Golemon said.

"Over my dead body pal!" Matt shouted.

"That can easily be arranged." A Devidramon said.

"Ok thats it!" Gabumon yelled.

"I'm tired of hearing them talk." Kari said.

"Then lets get our digi on." Davis said getting a nod from Matt and Jun.

"Digivovle!" All three shouted.

**"Veemon digivolve to. . . Veedramon!"**

**"Gabumon digivolve to. . . Garurumon!"**

**"Foxmon digivolve to. . . Kyubimon!"**

"RAAAAR!" Garurumon shouted as he attacked one of the Golemon bitting on its right arm Golemon threw him off and went to punch him but Garurumon dodged. With Veedramon he went taking on two of the Devidramon who came rushing at him with their Crimson Claw attacks but Veedramon blocked with both his arms then jumped up in the air and use Cutting Shoot slicing at them leaving mutiple cuts all over their bodies. And Kyubimon and Gatomon running on all fours went charging at the two Apemon and Golemon Gatomon jumped up and clawed at one of the Apemon's face then she kicked it into the other Apemon Kyubimon tackled Golemon then jumped off when it tried to punch her she jumped back at it and hit with her tails making it stumble back.

"**Howling Blaster!**" Garurumon fired at the Golemon detroying it.

"**V-Nova Blast!**" Veedramon blasted the two Devidramon destroying them.

"**Lighting Paw!**" Gatomon slammed her claw into the other Golemon's face.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Kyubimon fired her blue fire at Golemon setting it on fire destroying it, "Oh yeah burn baby burn!" Kyubimon said happily.

"Well well lets see now there are four of us and two of you, give up while you still can." Veedramon said to the Apemon's but they were'nt scared or worried they were smiling quite evilly.

"What's so funny?" Gatomon asked sternly.

"Yeah we just smoked four of your pals we could do the same thing to you guys." Kyubimon said cockly.

"Dont get too cocky Kyubimon." Jun said.

"Yeah something's not right here." Garurumon said.

"How right you are fools now the real fun's just begun." One of the Apemon said as they both started to glow.

"Oh shit." Matt said.

"They're digivolving!" Kari shouted.

**"Apemon digivolve to. . ." **They were both engulf in light and two new digimon were standing before them.

**"Mammothmon!"**

**"Gokuwmon!"**

"Great who are the new freaks of ugly?!" Growled Davis.

**Digimon Analyzer (Gatomon's Voice)**

**The overdressed monkey is Gokuwmon Ultimate level Virus type, his special attacks are Lightning-speed Attack and Super-electrified Lightning Cannon, but beware of his Secret Technique: Waking Shadow if you dont you'll be at is mercy!**

**(Garurumon's Voice)**

**And we already know about Mammothmon Ultimate level Vaccine type his Freezing Breath is cold enough to freeze you solid and dont even get me started on his Tusk Crusher if you dont dodge that in time you'll be a shish kabob!**

"**Freezing Breath!**" Mammothmon shot cold ice breath from his trunk.

"Watch out!" Veedramon yelled he covered Gatomon, Kari, and Davis who held Kari and shielded her Garurumon and Kyubimon shielded Matt and Jun as Matt holded Jun in his arms protecting her, the freezing attack kinda froze but hurted Veedramon's back, and Garurumon's and Kyubimon's sides.

"How can penguin's enjoy the cold?" Garurumon growled.

"Jun, Matt you two ok?" Kyubimon asked them.

"We're fine, Jun?" Matt asked Jun wo was still in his arms.

"I'm ok Matt." Jun told him.

"Veedramon are you ok?" Gatomon asked him.

"Yeah but I'm gonna need a hot bath when this is over." He said.

"Kari are you alright?" Davis asked letting her go.

"Yeah thanks to you." Kari said.

"Oh this is gonna be good." Mammothmon said.

"We have to change tactic's. Matt, Kari have Garurumon and Gatomon digivolve to Ultimate." Davis commanded.

"Right!" They said.

"Jun, Kyubimon think you two will be able to keep up?" Davis asked his sister and her partner smiling.

"Try us!" They said.

Veedramon dedigivolved back to Veemon as Davis got out the Golden Digi-Egg. "Lets golden armor these fools, Golden-Armor Energize!" Davis said as he raised the egg up as it shined.

"Digivolve now!" Matt and Kari said.

**"Veemon golden armor-digivolve to. . . Magnamon!"**

**"Garurumon digivolve to. . . WereGarurumon!"**

**"Gatomon digivolve to. . . Angewomon!"**

"Me and Angewomon will take care of the monkey you two handle the elephant." Magnamon told WereGarurumon and Kyubimon.

"Right!" WereGarurumon said.

"You got it bro." Kyubimon said.

"I will crush you!" Mammothmon charged at them but they dodged out the way.

"**Wolf Claw!**" WerGarurumon slashes a red shockwave at Mammothmon.

"**Fox Tail Inferno!**" Kyubimon launched blue fires from her tails.

Both attacks crashed into him causing smoke to appear but then he came out of the smoke charging and slamming into WereGarurumon and Kyubimon making them skid back.

"**Garuru Kick!**"

"**Dragon Wheel!**"

"**Tusk Crusher!**"

All three digimon slammed into each other creating a small but powerful sonic boom breaking a few windows with Magnamon, Angewomon and Gokuwmon were battling it out fiercely. Gokuwmon brought down his staff on Magnamon who blocked with his left arm then roundhouse kicked him with his right leg but Gokuwmon dodged by jumping up Angewomon then flew in and punched him in his left jaw sending him back but he triple backflipped and landed on the ground. Angewomon tries punching and kicking him but he kept blocking all her hits he then whacked her aross the chest with his staff making her stumble back.

"**Lightning-speed Attack!**" He slammed his staff in the ground and a lightning bolt shot up in the air turning the clouds black and then the lightning bolt came back down and strucked the staff magnifying it with electrical energy he then charged at Angewomon and slammed the bottom of the staff at her lower right side shocking her.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari shouted.

"Get away from her!" Magnamon shouted as he punched Gokuwmon with his left fist but he dodged out of the way by jumping up in the air but Magnamon followed after him.

"Simple-minded fool." Gokuwmon said as he stopped dead in his tracks and faced Magnamon who stopped as he did then Gokuwmon started glowing dark energy around his body.

"What the hell?" Magnamon said.

"**Secret Technique: Waking Shadow!**" Gokuwmon said as he runs around Magnamon at super fast speed but then images of Gokuwmon appeared, one came at Magnamon going for a punch Magnamon tried to punch it but fazed through it only to get hit by the real Gokuwmon and the same action kept going for about five minutes until Gokuwmon jumped up above him with the staff producing lightning energy and slammed the top at Magnamon who blocked it by crossing his arms but the blow sended him back to ground.

"You alright?" Angewomon asked him.

"Yeah but this guy is no pushover I can tell by his power he was holding back earlier when he was Apemon, we'll have to be on our toes." Magnamon said.

"That was nothing watch this, **Super-electrified Lightning Cannon!**" Gokuwmon spun his staff around as electrical energy came around it then it produced as lightning orb and shot it right at Magnamon and Angewomon shocking both of them as they screamed in pain and agony.

"Be on our toes is right." Growled Davis.

With the other battle WereGarurumon and Mammothmon were on a push and shove with WereGarurumon has Mammothmon by the tusks trying to push him back with Mammothmon doing the same. Mammothmon then points his trunk at WereGarurumon and fired a Freezing Breath at his gut knocking him across the air slamming him into a tree. Kyubimon then used Dragon Wheel and attacked him on the side of the head but Mammothmon grabbed her by the stomach with his trunk and slammed her on the ground hard.

"Leave Kyubimon alone!" Jun shouted but that was a mistake as Mammothmon came charging at her and tried to hit her with his trunk but Matt pushed her out the way and recieved the blow instead and crashed on the ground, "Matt no!" Jun screamed.

"I-Im ok Jun dont worry." Matt said trying to get up.

"Not for long." Mammothmon said as he was about to stomp on Matt with his right foot.

"Get away from him!" Kyubimon slammed her head on Mammothmon's head stumbling him a bit.

"Why you little, **Tusk Crusher!**" He slammed his right tusk in Kyubimon's right shoulder impaling her causing blood to come out of it as she was knocked down the ground.

"Pick on someone else, **Garuru Kick!**" WereGarurumon kicked him away from Kyubimon but Mammothmon tied his trunk around him squeezing the life out of him.

As Jun helped up Kyubimon she watched WereGarurumon being squeezed and Matt was still trying to get up. "I will not stand by and let Matt and WereGarurumon get hurt cause of us they've always protected us, now its our turn." Jun said as she and Kyubimon stood up.

"I'm with you Jun lets go wild on this creep." Kyubimon said as she started glowing.

"Kyubimon, Digivolve!" Jun said as Kyubimon jumped in the air and backflipped as she was engulf in light.

**"Kyubimon digivolve to. . . Taomon!"**

Floating down and in Kyubimon's place stood Taomon.

"Kyubimon you digivolved, but your not Kyubimon right now so what are you?" Jun asked her new evolved digimon.

**Digimon Analyzer (Taomon's Voice)**

**"I am now Taomon Ultimate level my attack are Talisman of Light and Talisman Spell that leave my foes in the dust with my unimaginable power."**

"Now then lets get started." Taomon said as she ran up Mammothmon and slammed her right knee in his face then kicked him across the face with her left foot knocking him down and letting him let go of WereGarurumon.

"You ok?" Taomon asked WereGarurumon.

"Yeah thanks." WereGarurumon said.

"Here Matt let me help you up." Jun told Matt getting him up.

"Thanks Jun congratulation's on Taomon digivolving, guess you got tired of being a damsel in destress huh?" Matt said.

"I may stopped being in destress, but I'm always gonna be your damsel." Jun said kissing Matt on his left cheek.

"I've had it with you digibrats!" Mammothmon said as he charged at WereGarurumon and Taomon.

"I dont think so big boy, **Talisman Spell!**" Taomon said as she created a barrier around her and WereGarurumon as Mammothmon crashed into it and with a swift of her right arm she sended the barrier at him which sended him back skiding him on the ground.

"**Wolf Claw!**" WereGarurumon sending his attack as it hit Mammothmon on the head.

"Time to end this, **Talismon of Light!**" Taomon brought out a big paint brush and wrote a symbol as it glowed and sent it to Mammothmon who screamed as he turned into data.

"Way to go Taomon." Jun said.

"Yeah you both did great." Matt added.

"You were wonderful Taomon I think this form sutes you showing that you look stunning but deadly." WereGarurumon said as he put his right claw on Taomon's left shoulder.

"T-Thanks WereGarurumon t-that means a lot." Taomon stuttered as she blushed a bright red.

Back at the other battle Gokuwmon used Lightning-speed Attack against Magnamon who countered with Magna Punch Gokuwmon went in for another strike but was intercepted by Angewomon's Heaven's Charm Magnamon used Magna Kick and kicked Gokuwmon across the chest with his right leg knocking him on the ground but he backflipped right back up and used Super-electrified Lightning Cannon on both of them making them fall in the lake that was in the park.

"Leave them alone you stupid badly dressed monkey!" Kari shouted but quickly covered her mouth.

"Badly dressed?!" Gokuwmon shouted in anger and sended a Super-electrified Lightning Cannon straight at her.

"Oh no Kari!" Angewomon shouted.

"Not gonna happen!" Davis said as he got infront of Kari and crossed his arms trying to protect her but when the attack came near the it was blocked by a yellow barrier that came around them.

"What the how did..?!" Gokuwmon gawcked out.

"My turn!" Davis said as his body was surrounded by yellow aura and rushed at Gokuwmon with blinding speed and was right in his face but before he could say anything Davis kicked him across the face knocking him on the ground as he skided when Davis landed he was shocked at what he did so were Magnamon, Angewomon, and Kari. "W-What the heck, how did I do that?" Davis asked as looked at his body which lost the aura.

"I'm gonna get you goggledheaded runt." Gokuwmon growled as he was getting up.

"No you wont!" Kari shouted as her body was incased in pink aura as the aura focused energy on her chest and shot out a pink energy beam at Gokuwmon stumbling him back and hurting him as he roared in pain. "Whoa that was unexpected." Kari said as the aura faded from her body.

"Lets finish him off!" Magnamon said to Angewomon.

"You got!" Angewomon said back to him.

"**Magna Blast!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

Magnamon fired a gold energy beam from his right fist and Angewomon fired an arrow made of light energy at Gokuwmon who hollered as he was digitized Magnamon and Angewomon floted down to Davis and Kari.

"You two alright?" Mangamon asked them.

"Um yeah I think so." Davis said.

"Well looks like you two used your powers." Angewomon said.

"Yeah unintentionally." Commented Kari.

"Hey you guys!" Said Jun's voice they all turned to see Jun, Matt, WereGarurumon, and Taomon walking towards them.

"Who's the new digimon?" Kari asked.

"Meet Taomon Kyubimon's Ultimate level." Jun introduced them.

"Kyubimon digivolved?" Asked Angewomon.

"Thats right." WereGarurumon said.

"Thats awesome sis, congrats." Magnamon said.

"Thanks bro." Taomon said.

"We saw you guys just take care of the monkey nice work." Matt said Davis, Kari, Magnamon, and Angewomon just smiled but in their minds they sighed in relief cause Jun or Matt or their digimon did'nt see Davis and Kari's powers flare up.

"We should probably get out of here, you guys wanna chill at my place?" Davis asked Kari and Matt.

"Sure." Matt said.

"Ok." Kari said.

"Cool lets go." Davis said as Magnamon grabbed Davis around his waist with his right arm and flew off Angewomon did the same with Kari and flew off too WereGarurumon and Taomon let Matt and Jun on their backs as Taomon flew off while WereGarurumon left by jumping from building to building.

**At Izzy's house**

Izzy and Tentomon were on couch watching tv they had the house to themselves as Izzy's mom was out visiting a friend of hers.

"So what do you want to do while we got time to ourselves." Izzy asked Tentomon.

"I dont know let's go see what Mimi and Palmon are doing." Tentomon suggested.

"Why do you want to go there?" Izzy asked.

"Cause I wanna hang out and spend some more time with Palmon." Tentomon said.

"Aw is'nt that cute Tentomon's in love he's got a wittle crush on Palmon." Izzy teased.

"Hey at least I'm proud to admit I like someone unlike you who wont admit you like a certain pinkhaired girl." Tentomon said as he open his mouthguard and rasberried Izzy with his purple tongue then closed his mouthguard back.

"I-I-I do not!" Izzy shouted blushing.

"Liar liar pants on fire!" Sanged Tentomon.

"Fine lets go to Mimi's then!" Izzy said as he tuned off the tv threw the remote on the couch and walked straight to the door opened it and right there stood Mimi as it looked like she was about to knock on the door. "M-Mimi what are you doing here?" Izzy asked blushing.

"W-Well I was just home and I-I was wondering what you were doing s-so I came to see you, p-plus Palmon wanted to see Tentomon." Mimi stuttered out blushing a bright pink while Palmon was standing beside her on her right.

"Well if you want we can go somewhere and hang out just the two of us while we leave our digimon here?" Izzy suggested.

"You mean like a date?"

"Well yeah sure a date.

"Ok then, Palmon will you be ok here?" Mimi asked her.

"Sure you two go have a good time give each other a couple of hickies while your at it." Palmon said as she went into the livingroom leaving a blushing Izzy and Mimi.

"Palmon!" They both said.

"You two better get going before we say something else." Tentomon said.

"Whatever." Izzy said rolling his eyes as he and Mimi left and closed the door.

"So you think anything will happen with those two tonight?" Asked Tentomon.

"If anything does it will probably just be a spark." Palmon said as she sat on the couch.

"Yeah your probably right everyone know's they like each other they just wont admit it cause the're too chicken." Tentomon said as he got on the couch with her and turned on the tv with the remote.

"So were you bummed out we had to come back so soon?" Palmon asked.

"Yeah I mean could'nt we have at least get one more day." Tentomon said.

"I hear ya but I guess I could see were Gennai was comming from I mean if we were gone who would be here to protet the city."

"Yeah you have a good point there."

"It wont be so bad I mean we can still have some fun here, right"

"Right, hey you want something?"

"Sure."

Tentomon went to the refridgerater in the kitchen and pulled out a plate of chocolate cake he walked back sat on the couch and gave it to her, "Here you go Palmon."

"Thanks Tentomon." Palmon said as she picked it up and broke it in half and gave the other to Tentomon who opened his mouthguard as they both ate it, "Mmmmm pretty good cake." She said.

"Yeah." Tentomon said he then noticed Palmon had a smush of chocolate cake on the left corner of her mouth, "Hey you got some cake on your face." He pointed.

"Oh I do?" She asked.

"Dont worry I got it." He said as he leaned in and put his mouth on it and licked it leaving a beet red blushing Palmon with a shock expression on her face when he pulled away he saw her face and her expression. "What's wrong?" He asked but then he just remembered what he did and blushed the same color as her. "I-I'm sorry Palmon I did'nt mean to.."

"N-No its ok Tentomon I actually liked it." Palmon said.

"Really?" He asked.

"Really." She said.

They then noticed how close their faces were and were lost in each others eyes they leaned in tilting their heads to the side until their lips meet into a passisonate kiss twisting each other's tongues together Tentomon then pushed Palmon down on the couch as he put his arms around her waist and Palmon put her arms around his neck Tentomon then started kissing the left side of Palmon's neck as he raised her left leg causing Palmon to moan in plessure.

"W-Wait Tentomon." Palmon managed to breath out.

"Whats wrong?" Tentomon asked as he stopped and looked at her.

"Maybe we could do this another time as Lillymon and MegaKabuterimon?" Palmon wondered.

"W-Wait are you sure you wanna do it as them?" Tentomon asked concerned for her sake.

"Well what can I say you look monsterous and dominative in that form." Palmon said in a seductive way.

"Well well well looks like little Pally has a naughty kinky side." Tentomon said in a loving tone.

"Only for you and you alone Tenty." Palmon said in the same tone as she and Tentomon kissed each other again.

**At the Odaiba mall**

As we leave our new digimon couple alone we see Izzy and Mimi at the mall having a good time they went to the movies, the arcade, they even went in a clothing store as Mimi tried on a lot of different and pretty clothes they were now sitting on a water fountain resting.

"I gotta say this has been a fun day." Izzy said.

"Yeah you really know how to show a girl a good time your quite the gentlemen Izzy." Mimi said giving him a cute smile making him blush a little.

"Well of course a pretty flower such as yourself deserves to have a good time." Izzy said smiling.

Mimi blushed at that comment and asks, "You really think I'm pretty?"

"Well yeah I mean you are." He said.

"Oh Izzy!" Mimi said as she pushed him but he accidentaly fell in the fountain making him all wet. "Oh my gosh Izzy are you ok, Im so sorry let me help you out." Mimi said as she extended her right hand out.

"Im ok Mimi its fine." Izzy said as he grabbed a hold of Mimi's hand with his left but he got a naughty smile on his faced and pulled her in the fountain getting her all wet.

"Izzy you jerk!" Mimi pouted cause now she was all wet.

"All's fair in love and war." Izzy teased but got slashed in the face he looks to see Mimi caused it.

"What were you saying about love and war?" Mimi teased as she giggled.

"Oh your gonna get it Mimi." Izzy said getting up.

"Come and get me tough guy." Mimi said getting up too.

The two of them starting splashing each other laughing about then Izzy chased after Mimi and grabbed her from her back putting if arms around her waist as they were still laughing but then stop as they saw how close their faces were and neither one could stop looking deep into the others eyes but they snapped out of it when they noticed everyone around the fountain was looking at them some girls snickering, some boys oooooing, and parents covering their kids eyes to let them continue. They both blushed in embarassment as Izzy grabbed a hold of Mimi's left hand with his right and left as people whooed as they left but unnoticed to them Ken and Yolie saw the whole thing and had huge smiles on their faces.

"So it looks like those were having a little too much fun huh?" Yolie asked.

"Those two will get together in time." Ken said.

"Think we should tell the others about this?"

"Nah we should'nt embarrass them, come on let's get going."

"Ok Ken." And with that the two of them walked off leaving were Izzy and Mimi had their little 'fun'.

**In the Digital World at the unknown location**

Dynasmon was in a computer room watching over the battle with Kyubimon digivolving to Taomon it interested him but what really did was Davis and Kari using their powers.

"Fascinating it seems those two digidestined have some sort of secret power this involves further study." Dynamon said.

"Why waste time on those two humans?" Asked a female voice in the shadows behind him.

"Because both me and Millenniummon are procatious of the digidestined as well as the one with the Veemon and Gatomon, there is something about them the master finds familer somehow in their power." Dynasmon said as he continued replaying the video.

"Familer how?" The female voice asked.

"I dont know yet but I informed master that I would keep an eye on them espically the spikey goggleheaded one."

"Ah yes I remember the story our NOW master told us how he defeated him."

"Yes and you can be sure he will love seeing the look on their faces when he tells them as well as destroying them." Snickered Dynasmon.

"Oh I agree." The female voice said also snickering along with Dynasmon.

**What will the digidestined face next? And what connection could Millenniummon possibley have with Davis? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**


	5. Battle War Zone

Chapter 5: Battle War Zone

Hey you guys this is Veemon so you saw how we were still at the cabin relaxing our buts off when Davis got a message from Gennai saying we had to come back man talk about a buzzkill. When we did it was just me, Davis, Jun, and Foxmon chilling in the park when Matt and Gabumon came by as well as Kari and Gatomon but it was cut short as we were approached by two Apemon, Golemon, and Devidramon. Me, Gabumon, and Foxmon digivolved to our champion levels and made quick work of the Golemon and Devidramon but the two Apemon digivolved to Mammothmon and Gokuwmon I turned into Magnamon and Gatomon into Angewomon as we took on Gokuwmon Garurumon turned into WereGarurumon and he along with Kyubimon fought off against Mammothmon. As the battles raged on wanting to help Jun got Kyubimon to digivovle to Taomon her Ultimate form and she and WereGarurumon made short work with Mammothmon, while with us wanting to keep each other safe Davis and Kari used their powers of Gokuwmon weakening him and me and Angewomon gave him the final blow then the six of us left for Davis' place to hang. Then Izzy and Tentomon were having a suppose argument about going to Mimi's who was already at his house Izzy and Mimi left leaving Tentomon and Palmon alone but they became the new couple and with Izzy and Mimi they had a heart warmming moment that everyone around them saw as well as Ken and Yolie did, from my point of view not a bad day comming back but I think thats and understatment whatever Millenniummon and his flunkies got planned next bring it on!

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

**In the unknown location**

Dynasmon was walking in room and approached his master who had his back turned to him and we see is black with the lumps of his spine showing as he approached his master he bowed before speaking, "Master it's been two days since your last attack and all is ready for big debue."

"Ah well done Dynasmon, prepare the troops the digidestined will be in for a big shock." Millenniummon said as he eyes glowed red.

**At Matt's house**

Matt was fiddling with his guitair while Izzy was checking on the volume for him and Joe was helping too, while Gabumon, Tentomon, and Gomamon were having a talk.

"I still can't believe you and Palmon hooked up man." Gomamon said.

"Hey I was just getting cake off her face then one thing led to another." Tentomon said.

"I still can't believe she wants to get wild with you in your Ultimate forms." Gabumon teased making Tentomon blush.

"You should'nt be the one talking Gabumon." Gomamon said.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"Don't play dumb me and Tentomon have noticed how close you've been getting lately with Foxmon." Gomamon said as he came on his right side and put his left elbow on his right shoulder. "Now be honest do you want to do her when your in Rookie, Champion, or Ultimate level or are you gonna go for all three?" Gomamon snickered.

"N-Now you wait just a minute!" Gabumon exclaimed blushing a deep red on his face.

"Dont lie Gabumon we be seeing it all over your's AND Foxmon's faces you got the hots for each other." Tentomon said.

"Well she is incredible and cute ok really cute but I don't know how to approach it ok." Gabumon said.

"Just follow your heart dude it'll come." Gomamon said.

"Yeah." Tentomon added.

"Thanks you guys." Gabumon said.

"Ok its all good Matt." Izzy said.

"Great hey thanks again you guys I really appreciate it." Matt said.

"No problem dude." Joe said

"So now that this is done what do you guys wanna do?" Matt asked them.

"How about we get something to eat I'm starving here." Gomamon whined.

"Some things never change, but then again I did forget to feed you this morning." Joe said.

"Ok then how about we go get burgers?" Izzy suggested.

"Fine by me." Tentomon said.

"Us too." Matt and Gabumon said and with that they all left to go get something to eat.

**At Sora's**

Yolie and Mimi were waiting on the couch for Sora to get done cause the three of them along with their digimon were heading to the mall.

"Hey Sora you almost done?" Yolie asked as she was making a card castle.

"Yeah girl hurry up." Mimi said.

"I'm comming." Sora said as she came into the living room and saw Yolie's card castle. "Busy much?"

"It was either this or flipping through boring channels and trust me this was better." Hawkmon said as she threw away a candy wrapper in the garbage can.

"I cant tell how I'm still happy for you and Tentomon Palmon." Biyomon said on the left arm of the couch.

"Yeah Palmon way to go." Sora added in.

"Thanks guys." Palmon said.

"And on the day me and Izzy hung out too." Mimi said giggling.

"Well girls lets go then shall we?" Sora said as all the girls left.

**At Ken's**

Ken had invited TK, Patamon, Cody, and Armadillomon to his house cause he promised they would go check out the new CD in the music store they were all waiting as Armadillomon just finished eating his sixth slice of apple pie.

"Man Ken your mom sure knows how to make good apple pie." He said as he licked his lips.

"I'll make sure to give my mom your complements." Ken laughed.

"So if we're done stuffng out faces lets go." TK said.

"Yeah I've been waiting to listen to that new CD." Patamon said.

"Ok ok just take it easy." Cody said laughing.

"Ready to go Ken?" Wormmon asked on Ken's left shoulder.

"Ready." Ken said as they all left out the door.

**At Davis'**

"Hey no fair Jun you cheated!" Tai yelled as Jun kicked his butt in Mortal Kombat 2011 as she was Milenna and he was Johhny Cage they were playing it in Davis' room.

"Oh cry me a river I beated you fair and square, your just a sore loser!" She yelled back.

"Am not besides you cheated and you know it!"

"I did not you big crybaby!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"Did not!"

As they were going back and fourth Agumon and Foxmon were wrestling on the floor over a burrito.

"Give it here I had it first!" Agumon shouted

"This is mine and you know it you should've asked Agu-breath!" Foxmon yelled back.

"Why should I your already big enough as it is!"

"In that case!" Foxmon opened her mouth and ate the burrito whole making Agumon jump off as he growled.

"You pig! I'm starting to wonder what would make Gabumon see anything in you!"

"Thats it!" Foxmon tackled Agumon on the ground as they were fighting trying to overpower the other as Tai and Jun were still arguing on the bed Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon were watching the whole thing and all four of them were sweatdropping at this.

"Man you would think those two are brother and sister." Davis complained shaking his head.

"I agree Jun's right Tai is just being a sore loser." Kari huffed.

"Plus did Agumon had to say that to Foxmon she's really touchy about Gabumon." Veemon said putting his right hand on his face.

"You know how he is dosent really think at times." Gatomon said shrugging her shoulders.

The four of them were still going at it until Davis and them have had it and shouted, "ENOUGH!" That stopped Tai, Jun, Agumon, and Foxmon in their tracks.

"This is stupid fighting over a game!" Davis shouted.

"Yeah and Tai you know how you are when you lose!" Kari exclaimed.

"Agumon you could've asked for Foxmon's burrito without insulting her!" Veemon Hollered.

"And Foxmon you could've shared and handled that better instead of behaving like a baby or tackling Agumon!" Gatomon added.

"Sorry." They all apologized to one another.

"Hey how about I take all of us out for sundae's?" Tai suggested.

"Ok." Jun said.

"Sure." Foxmon said.

"Alright." Agumon said.

"Ok then lets go." Tai said as he, Jun, Agumon, and Foxmon left the room.

"Older siblings." Davis and Kari said rolling their eyes as they left out the room.

"No kidding." Veemon and Gatomon said as they followed with Veemon closing the door behind them.

**At Odaiba mall in the ice cream store**

"Wahoo best ice cream ever!" Agumon said as he was eating a bowl of strawberry ice cream with Foxmon.

"You know it!" She said.

Tai and Jun were giggling at the two as they were sharing a bowl of chocolate ice cream while Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon were sharing one of vanilla ice cream.

"Well as least everyone is getting along." Kari said.

"You said it Kari." Veemon.

Jun was busy eating her ice cream when she felt someone put their arms around her she looked back to see it was Matt as Izzy, Joe, Gabumon, Tentomon, and Gomamon were walking towards them. "Hey Matt what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Well the me and the guys were getting something to eat when I saw you in here so I decided to say hi." Matt said sitting down beside her.

"Mind if we join you?" Joe asked.

"Not at all." Tai said as they sat down with them.

"Hey Veemon up top." Gabumon said opening his mouth.

"You got it." Veemon said as he put some vanilla ice cream in a spoon and slammed his fist on it as the ice cream skyrocketed in the air and into Gabumon's mouth.

"Ten pointer!" Gomamon and Tentomon shouted.

"Nice shot bro and good catch Gaby." Foxmon said.

"Heh no big deal." Gabumon said rubbing the back of his head with his left arm blushing Gomamon and Tentomon were snickering.

"Tenty!" Said a voice the others looked to see Palmon with Biyomon, Hawkmon, Armadilomon, Patamon, Wormmon,Mimi, Sora, Yolie, Cody, TK, and Ken walking toward them and sitting down Sora and Biyomon sat next to their boyfriends Mimi sat beside Izzy Ken and Yolie sat next to each other as well as Wormmon and Hawkmon Palmon set next to Tentomon resting her head on his left shoulder Cody and Armadillomon sat next to Joe and Gomamon and TK sat next to Yolie with Patamon on his head.

"Looks like everybody decided to come to the mall huh?" Said Davis.

"No kidding Davis." Chuckled TK.

"Well it nice to have the gang together like this." Joe said.

"I hear that Joe." Cody said.

"Hey Izzy did you do that thing I asked you to do for me?" Davis asked Izzy.

"Yeah and sorry Davis I used everything, but I could'nt find not one thing about Millenniummon." Izzy said.

Davis sighed before speaking, "Its ok Izzy I know you tried."

"I can understand your worried Davis but maybe your worrying over nothing." Yolie said.

"I wish I could agree with you but something tell me this Millenniummon is far different from any evil we faced before. I mean the Sovereigns tried to beat him but failed and that resulted in sealing him I'm worried of what he's cable of." Davis said in a serious tone.

"I hate to say it but Davis does hold a striking point about all this." TK said.

"I agree if the Sovereigns had a hard time with him that makes him extra dangerous." Cody added.

"Well we'll just have to be on our toes." Jun said.

"Yeah and be ready for anything." Tai said as everybody else nodded.

Just then the fountain exploded outside the store causing people to scream the digidestined all got up and headed out side to see it was caused by a SkullGreymon.

"Digidestined come out and face me if you dare!" He yelled.

"So much for be ready for anything." Matt said.

"Lets have all our digimon digivolve to Ultimate." Sora said.

"You heard the lady." Davis said.

"Lets go!" Tai said as everyone got out their digivices Davis got out his Golden Digi-Egg and they started to glow along with the digimon.

**Digivolution sequence**

**"Agumon ultimate digivolve to. . . MetalGreymon!"**

**"Gabumon ultimate digivolve to. . . WereGarurumon!"**

**"Biyomon ultimate digivolve to. . . Garudamon!"**

**"Tentomon ultimate digivolve to. . . MegaKabuterimon!"**

**"Palmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Lillymon!"**

**"Gomamon ultimate digivolve to. . . Zudomon!"**

**"Patamon ultimate digivolve to. . . MagnaAngemon!"**

**"Foxmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Taomon!"**

**"Wormmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Paildramon!"**

**"Hawkmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Silphymon!"**

**"Armadillomon ultimate digivolve to. . . Shakkoumon!"**

**"Gatomon digivolve to. . . Angewomon!"**

**"Veemon golden armor-digivolve to. . . Magnamon!"**

**End sequence**

There stood all the digimon in ultimate forms but Paildramon, Silphymon, and Shakkoumon looked different instead of blue Paildramon's skin was now bright green the white on Silphymon was bright red and it looks like she had boobs, and the armor on Shakkoumon was all bright yellow.

"**Giga Blaster!**"

"**Wolf Claw!**"

"**Wing Blade!**"

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Gate of Destiny!**"

"**Talisman of Light!**"

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

"**Static Force!**"

"**Justice Beam!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

"**Magna Blast!**"

Fishlike missles, a shockwave of red energy, firey aura of a phoneix, electrical energy, sparking green yellow energy, yellow energy in a form of an arrow, a white energy blast out of a gate, a symbol glowing like light, blue energy bullets, red and pink energy attack, yellow beams of energy, an arrow made of light, and a golden energy beam were sent straight at SkullGreymon and he roared as he was destroyed.

Everyone in the mall cheered and Mimi shouted, "All right!"

"That took care of him!" Tai said.

"Yeah that was easy, Perfecto!" Yolie said.

"A little TOO easy." Magnamon muttered.

"Something's not right." Angewomon muttered as well.

"You dont think.." Kari started.

"Probabley." Davis said then he, Kari, Magnamon, and Angewomon felt a massive amount of dark energy they looked outside the door to see it was comming from the city which had smoke comming from it! "Dammit!" They all said as Magnamon and Angewomon grabbed Davis and Kari and flew straight out the door the others just now saw this and were wondering what was up until they too saw the smoke and they quickly put two and two together and were out the door as well.

**In the city a short time later**

Davis, Kari, Magnamon, and Angewomon came in the city and saw that it was being wrecked by DarkTyrannomon, NeoDevimon, Darkdramon, Phantomon, and Orgemon all around scaring people and bringing chaos and destruction.

"We have to stop them or they'll bring the whole city down!" Kari said.

"Kari's right!" Davis said.

"On it!" Magnamon and Angewomon said as they rushed towards the evil digimon Magnamon Magna Punched and Kicked two to three DarkTyrannomon and Orgemon Angewomon fired several Celestial Arrows at some Phantomon destroying them but more came flying toward her he jumped up and launched Heaven's Charms at them oblinarating them into data. Magnamon fired Magna Blast left and right destroying three NeoDevimon and Orgemon but he was then tackled by a Darkdramon and slammed him in a building Magnamon got out of the building and engaged in a furious battle with Darkdramon but Magnamon slammed his Magna Punch into his chest making it go through him he then used Magna Blast and destroyed him. A NeoDevimon came up behind Magnamon but it was sliced into ribbons before it digitized Magnamon looked to see it was MagnaAngemon who did it with his sword.

"Thanks MagnaAngemon." He thanked.

"No prob Mangamon." He said back.

"Anyone up for barbecue?" Garudamon asked.

"Let me help out with that order baby." MetalGreymon said as he and Garudamon fired Gigia Blaster and Wing Blade at a bunch of DarkTyrannomon burning them up as they were destroyed.

"Hey big boys eat this." Lillymon said as she fired Flower Cannon attacks at Orgemon when she landed a Ogremon and a Phantomon came up to her.

"Well what do we have here?" Asked Phantomon.

"A pretty girl for the taking." Snickered Orgemon.

"Oh I dont think me boyfriend would approve of that." Lillymon said in a playfull manner.

"No he would not." Phantomon and Orgemon looked back to see MegaKabuterimon standing there and before they could say anything he stomped on them turning them into data he looked at Lillymon and asked, "You ok Lillybear?"

"I'm fine MegaKabuteribear." Lillymon said as she placed her hands on his face and kissed him when she released she said, "Save me like that more often and you might get your treat yet." She cooed as she flew off.

"Oh boy." MegaKabuterimon said as he followed after him.

"Oh brother." Izzy said shaking his head.

"Those two." Mimi said.

"Speaking of which if those two are together when are you guys gonna hook up?" Sora asked them.

"What?!" They exclaimed blushing.

"Come on guys everyone can see it on you faces we know you like each other." Tai said.

"He's got a point the suspense is killing us." Joe whinned.

"Yeah hurry up and kiss and get together will ya?!" Complained Zudomon as he smashed a NeoDevimon.

"Oh for the love of!" Izzy and Mimi shouted still blushing.

"**Sting Strike!**" Paildramon slashed away at the Phantomon with his extended spikes.

"**Static Force!**" Silphymon fired at some Darkdramon destroying them.

"Nice work Silphymon." Paildramon said as he put his arms around her.

"Aw baby." Silphymon nuzzled her head under his chin.

"**Justice Beam!**" Shakkoumon destroyed two NeoDevimon. "Oh will you two get a room?!"He said to Paildramon and Silphymon.

"And now he did'nt mean like that!" WereGarurmon and Taomon said as they fired Wolf Claw and Talismon Spell at several Darkdramon, NeoDevimon, and Phantomon.

"Speaking of which..." Matt said.

"Not the time Matt maybe later." Jun said in a teasing way.

"I swear they are sex addictive." TK said laughing shacking his head.

"Hey what can you do?" Ken asked.

"Nothing really." Yolie said.

"Ok all the people are out of the area, Kari have Angewomon end this!" Davis told her.

"You got it Davis, Angewomon!" Kari shouted.

"On it, **Holy Light!**" Angewomon created a pink ring of energy over her head. "You guys know what to do!" She said to the other digimon.

All the digimon sended their attacks towards the ring as it absorbed them then Angewomon fired a super charged Celestial Arrow at the remaining digimon all destroyed them all leaving no evil digimon left.

"Ok that was intense." Taomon said as she sat down on her butt.

"Yeah looks like we now know Millenniummon means business." MagnaAngemon said.

Just then Davis and Kari yelled as they held their heads as Davis kneeled down on his left knee while kneeled down on both of hers.

"Davis!" Jun shouted as she went to her brother.

"Kari!" Tai screamed as he went to his sisters side.

"What's wrong?" TK asked them.

"I-I feel a huge amount of dark energy comming." Davis groaned out.

"I-I've never felt anything like this before." Kari said groaning as well.

Before any of them could ask a red beam came out of the ground and a dark silhouette rose from it and there standing before the digidestined himself was none other than Millenniummon as you get a good look from him he is absolutley UUGLY!.

"Hello digidestined." Millenniumon said.

"I take it your the head hancho huh?" Davis said as he and Kari got up with the help of Tai and Jun.

"Yes I am and I must say it will sure be a plessure when I destroy you all." Millenniummon snickered.

"I like to see you try pal!" Shakkoumon yelled.

"No Shakkoumon!" Shouted Magnamon but it was too late.

"If you insist." Millenniummon said as he gathered sparking electrical energy into his cannon and yelled, "**Cannon Destroyer!**" He fired at all the digidestined and digimon the only ones to move out the way were Davis, Kari, Magnamon, and Angewomon and a huge explosion came over the city when the smoke cleared all the digimon were back in Rookie forms as the digidestined were groaning in pain as Magnamon and Angewomon floated back down with Davis and Kari in their arms.

"I dont believe it in just one blast he took out eleven Ultimate level digimon." Angewomon gasped.

"Just what the hell is this guy?" Asked Magnamon that cause Millenniumon to laugh as everyone looked at him.

"You espicially should know me Magnamon as Davis Motomiya should as well." He laughed.

"What the fuck are you taking about I never meet you before in my life!" Davis yelled.

"Oh really you mean to tell me you dont recognize me after so long, I mean Ken also knows me on a personal level." Millenniummon said snickering.

"What is he talking about?" Wondered Ken who was puzzled how on earth could Ken know him while Davis and Magnamon had a feeling in their guts that they knew him but did'nt want to admit it or were trying yo shrugg it off.

"Let me give you a hint Heat Viper." No soon as he said that Davis and Magnamon's eyes went wide in horror as they realized who Millenniumon was they backed up in total shock.

"No way!" Magnamon said in disbelief.

"You cant be!" Shouted Davis.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA I see you finally remeber me!" Millenniumon bellowed.

"Davis whats wrong?" Kari asked fearfully when she saw the look on his face and did'nt like it.

"Magnamon?" Angewomon asked in concern and worry when she looked at him.

"Do you guys know him?" Tai asked.

"Yeah we thought we destroyed him." Magnamon growled.

"He's Ken's old abomination." Davis growled.

"Who?" Yolie asked.

"Kimeramon!" They said and everyone gasped and was shocked and horrified when they said it.

"Ding ding ding ding! Thats right its me Kimeramon but I have evolved you can now call me Millenniummon." He said laughing evilly.

"No way, Kimeramon?!" TK said in shock.

"That impossible!" Cody said.

"Magnamon destroyed you we all saw it!" Ken and Yolie said.

"Ah yes he did but my data went into another dimension where I meet the Millenniummon the Sovereign's sealed away but he and I agreed to became one thus making me more powerful than I ever as considering he was already getting so strong over the centuries it was then I decided to take revenge for him and myself rule all and here I am today." He said.

"I wont let you get away with this!" Magnamon shouted.

"Oh really you and what army?" Millenniummon laughed.

"This army!" Angewomon said as she and Magnamon charged at Milleniummon and both punched right in the face with their left fist but he did'nt even move nor flinch stuppifing everyone.

"N-No way." Jun breathed.

"H-He just took their punched like they were nothing." Agumon said.

"That just wont cut it kiddies, **Chaos Wrath!**" Millenniummon brought up his clawsand a striked them both crashing them down on the street hurting them badly.

"Magnamon!" Davis shouted.

"Angewomon!" Kari shouted.

They both got up from the small crater and were badly injured with scars and bruises all over their bodies as Millenniummon slowly approached them.

"Finally I can get you back after all this time." He said.

"Not gonna happen!" Davis said as he and Kari got in front of Magnamon and Angewomon.

"Are you two crazy?!" Tai and Jun yelled.

"Get out of there!" Ken and Yolie shouted.

"Oh the little digidestined want to protect their digimon, ok then you two go first." Millenniummon said raising his right upper arms ready to smash them flat.

"NOT ON YOUR LIFE!" Davis and Kari Shouted as they brought both of their arms back and thrusted them forward firing gold and pink energy from their hands and they slammed into Millenniummon's face creating smoke.

"Whoa what the?!" Joe screamed."

"How in the?!" Matt stuttered.

"When do.. how did.. they just..?!" Izzy gawked out.

"Looks like our little secrets out." Kari said.

"Its could'nt have been help given the cirumstances." Davis said.

When the smoke cleared Millenniummon's face only had a small briuse on his face but he was smiling, "Was that suppose to do something?" He asked chuckling.

"No." Davis said as he and Magnamon started glowing yellow while Kari and Angewomon started glowing pink.

"But this will!" Kari said as she fired another pink energy beam from her hand and Angewomon fired a pink and white Celestial Arrow at his head stumble him back then Davis and Magnamon rushed at him jumped up and Davis puched him and Magnamon Magna Kicked him across the face with their right fist and leg making him crash into a building causing smoke to come out. Feeling weak Magnamon and Angewomon turned back into Veemon and Gatomon and fell but Veemon having enough strength caught Gatomon as they both slump to the ground.

"T-Thanks Veemon." Gatomon said as she was breathing heavy.

"Dont mention it." Veemon said.

"Ok now I feel weary." Davis said holding his head with his left hand.

"Me too." Kari said as she was feeling dizzy but then Millenniummon came out of the building.

"Congratulations that acutally somewhat hurt but now its all over." He said.

"Not to add insult to injury, but Davis was so right about him." Mimi comlpained.

"Wish I was'nt." Davis growled.

"**Heat Breaker!**"

Millenniummon fired a red blazing fire from his mouth as it approached the digidestined.

"Not on my watch!" A golden light came down and blocked Millenniummon's causing smoke to cover the area when it calmed down and vanished everyone looked to see a gold dragon with four firey red eyes and gold orbs around his body in front of the digidestined.

"Well well well its been a long time, never thought I would see you again Fanglongmon." Millenniummon said addressing the dragon.

"As long as you threaten my crests I will always be around." Fanglongmon said.

"What does he mean by that?" Kari whispered to Davis.

"No idea." Davis said.

"Aside from that I never thought you would fuse with an abomination Millenniummom." Fanglongmon said to the enemy.

"Circumstances have changes thus making me stronger, so ready to finish what we started long ago?" Millenniummon asked him.

"Another time." Fanglongmon said as he and the digidstined glowed yellow and teleported away.

Dynasmon floated down beside Millenniummon's left head and asks, "Master are you alright?"

"I'm fine Dynasmon no real damage, but now that the digidestined know who I am and Fanglongmon has returned from here on in things are serious." He said with an evil smile on his gross face.

"Yes my lord." Dynasmon said bowing as he too had an evil smile.

**In the Digital World**

We find Fanglongmon and digidestined in a forest opening with a big lake were the digidestined tended to the digimon that most needed it.

Tai approached Fanglongmon, "Thanks for saving us Fanglongmon."

"Yeah thanks a bunch." Added Sora.

"You are very welcome." Fanglongmon said little ways from him Davis and Kari were looking at him very funny like with straight faces the only ones to notice were their partners.

"Whats up Davis?" Veemon asked him.

"You ok Kari?" Gatomon asked her.

"Yeah it just that we've got this weird." Kari said.

"Weird feeling?" They asked.

"Yeah like we've meet him somewhere before." Davis said.

That was until Fanglongmon spoke, "But all in all I was most concerned for my crest's sake."

"Your crest's?" Ken asked puzzled.

"Who are they?" TK asked Fanglongmon pointed at Davis and Kari making everyone turn to look at them.

"Those two are, Miracles and Light." He said Davis and Kari stepped back in shock.

"WHAT?!" The other digidestined exclaimed.

"How could you have created the Crest of Light and Miracles?!" Matt asked in disbelief.

"Because he is their maker." Gennai said comming towards the digidestined and Fanglongmon with the Sovereign's behind him.

"It is good to see you again big brother." Azulongmon said to Fanglongmon.

"Its good to see you too." Fanglongmon said back.

"But where have you been all this time?!" Screamed Zhuqiamon.

"Still hotheaded after all the years, eh Zhuqiamon?" Fanglongmon asked.

"Please Fanglongmon we want to know over the years we started to think you were dead." Ebonwumon said.

"I apologize but I rather have returned when both my crests were together, you must understand the circumstances of why I remained in hiding for so long." Fanglongmon said.

"We understand we are just glad to have you back with us." Baihumon said.

"Sorry to interupt but you sound like you know each other." Izzy said.

"That we do Izzy after all, Fanglongmon is the leader of the Sovereign's." Azulongmon said shocking the digidestined.

"LEADER OF THE SOVEREIGN'S?!" They all shouted.

**What will the digidestined learn about the mysterious Fanglongmon thats the leader of the Sovereigns? What bonds does he have with Davis and Kari? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**


	6. Mindblowing Bonanza

Chapter 6: Mind-blowing Bonanza

Heeeey everybody its Jun here to give you the 411. So basically everybody was out doing there own thing then we all find each other in an ice cream store but the mall was suddenly attack by a SkullGreymon so we digivolved our digimon to Ultimate while Davis golden armor-digivolved his and we easily destroyed him a little too easily but my brother, Kari, Magnamon, and Angewomon saw smoke coming from the city so we all went there to see it overrun by a lot of evil digimon. After an intense battle we finally meet our worst enemy Millenniummon who took all of our digimon except Magnamon and Angewomon out with just one hit but the bigger hit was finding out that Millenniummon was actually Kimeramon then we see Davis and Kari shoot out laser beams and have weird power talk about a big shocker. Just when it seemed like it was the end for us a big gold dragon named Fanglongmon came in saved us and took us to the digital world but we later find out that he really wanted to save Davis and Kari who are his crests but it did'nt stop there as the Sovereigns and Gennai came in and seemed to know him but then we learn the big bombshell as we find out hes the leader of the Sovereigns. Man too many surprises for one girl to handle I'm gonna have to lay down for this one cause I wont be able to take anymore.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"Ok you guys are gonna have to start explaining!" Matt exclaimed.

"Like starting off with Fanglongmon being the leader of the Soveriegns." Tai added.

"Well as you know the Soveriegns are the gods that protect the digital world keeping it stable. Fanglongmon here was considered the strongest of us all even with the other three Soveriegns and myself combine we would'nt be able to stand up to him he is also my big brother so when ever he is gone or absent I take his place." Azulongmon explained.

"Ok but what about Davis and Kari's crest's being his I thought Azulongmon made Light along with Hope. And were was Fanglongmon all this time?" Izzy asked.

"I'll explain." Fanglongmon said as he got all the digidestineds attention. "You see the Soveriegns did make the crest's as such like Ebonwumon made Sincerity and Love, Zhuqiaomon made Courage and Freindship, Baihumon made Knowledge and Reliability, Azulongmon actually made Hope and Kindness, and I was the one who made Miracles and Light."

"So you lied when you told us about the crest's?" Yolie said to Gennai.

"I will explain that you see originally Light was never suppose to be with the first digidestined." Fanglongmon said.

"What do you mean by that?" Sora asked.

"You see digidestined Fanglongmon's crest's are different from our cause even though we made ours Fanglongmon's are actually infused with his very essence making them the only two crest's alive in their own way." Baihumon explained.

"Well thats certainly a shocker." Joe said.

"But how was the Crest of Light not meant to be the first digidestined group?" TK asked.

"Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reilability, and Hope were originally the ones to save the digital world and end the chaos but due to the other seven crest's being in a dire situation and evil grew more powerful Light on its own went in and decided to help. And even though Miracles was far from being awakend it helped out as much it could." Fanglongmon said.

"What do you mean and how?" Asked Mimi.

'Well Miracles and Light are connected to each other one cant survive without the other so they kept each other protected until they were brought togther again. Like how Light was in trouble from Myotismon it was Miracles power that saved Light and allowed Gatomon to digivolve into Angewomon and how Miracles wanted to stop Kimeramon that led it to the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles and with Lights power allowed Veemon to turn into Magnamon and end his destruction. To Light being taken in the Dark Ocean and with Miracles help let Hope to save it, to Miracles giving Kindness a second chance with Light giving it power which led it to DNA Digivolving, and with Miralces letting Yolie into the Dark Ocean to help Light the second time it was taken, and with Miracles wanting to stop MaloMyotismon with Lights help made it immune to his Mental Illusion and with Miracles and Light comming togther they destroyed him. So you see whenever one of my crest's were in danger the other would do anything to keep it safe as well as help the digidestined as much as they could." Fanglongmon said to the digidestined and were stunned to learn all this.

"Wow I guess in secret we were always helping one another as well as keeping each other safe." Davis said to Kari.

"Yeah but then again I always felt I had a guardian watching over and protecting me." Kari said to Davis.

"Hey theres nothing in either world I would'nt do for you Kari-Chan." Davis said smiling warmley at her.

"Thanks Dai-Chan that means a lot." Kari said smiling at him they then noticed their hands were touching and they blushed turning their heads but still looking at each other.

"But can you explain why Davis and Kari have powers or why the Crest of Miracles waited so long to reappear itself?" Jun asked.

"Given the fact that Miracles and Light were finally back together their power was transfered to Davis and Kari. And the Miracles decided to show when it was most needed which with the threat of Millenniummon was the best time." Fanglongmon said.

"And just when did you two start getting these powers?" Tai asked them as Davis and Kari became a little nervous.

"I got mine the day after we destroyed MaloMyotismon and I only told Gatomon, Davis, and Veemon about it." Kari said.

"I got mine the week after Jun became a digidestined and I told Kari and Gatomon on the day Boltmon attacked us." Davis said.

"But Fanglongmon what happend to you?" Veemon asked.

"When the Soveriegns confronted Millenniummon to end his chaos for good I used all my power to seal him and it tool a LONG while before I could regain all my strength. And besides like I said I would have prefered to return when both my both my crest's were back together." Fanglongmon said.

"So what do we do?" Cody asked.

"We need to discuss things you all will have to wait until further notice." Ebonwumon.

"Also Davis and Kari I need the two of you to protect one another and keep each other safe, ok?" Fanglongmon asked them.

"You got it Fanglongmon." Both Davis and Kari said.

"Izzy open up a portal for us to get home." Tai said as Izzy opened up his laptop and the digidestined went back home.

**Back in Real World in Odaiba Park**

All the digidestined just got up after comming back in the Real World and it was night time

"I dont know about you guys but I'm going home I need time to chill after everything that happend and what we learned today." Davis said as he and Veemon left.

"Hey wait for us." Kari said as she and Gatomon left with them.

"Well their they go." TK said as Patamon was on his head who nodded in agreement.

"Well from what Fanglongmon said those two have the most powerful crest's." Tentomon said.

"So what those two are always gonna have to be together?" Yolie asked.

"Well remember Yolie Davis and Kari are like the domino effect for the Real and Digital World if one is destroyed then they both are." Cody said.

"Yeah and most importantly they know that too." Izzy said.

"But dont worry Veemon and Gatomon will make sure that dosent happen." Patamon said.

"Yeah but they wont always be there for em." Gomamon added in.

"Look maybe we should take Davis' advice and chill until other wise." Tai said as everyone nodded their heads.

"Hey Tai is it ok if I spend the night?" Sora asked.

"Sure. My parent will be gone for awhile so its ok." Tai said as he, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon left.

"Matt?" Jun asked him.

"Sure you can spend the night my dad wont be back he left on a business trip." Matt said.

"I can come too right?" Foxmon asked Gabumon.

"Of course." He said.

"Hey Izzy I need to clear my head can I go Ultimate for awhile?" Tentomon asked him.

"Sure pal." Izzy told him.

"I'm coming with you I dont like the idea of you being by yourself. That ok with you Mimi?" Palmon asked her.

"Its fine with me Palmon." Mimi said as she and Izzy activated their digivices and Tentomon and Palmon digivolved to MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon and flew off.

"Wanna come over?" Izzy asked.

"Ok." Mimi said then she and Izzy walked to his apartment and one by one all the others left as Ken, Yolie, Wormmon, and Hawkmon went to Ken's place and Cody, Armadillomon, TK, Patamon, Joe, and Gomamon went to their respective homes.

**At Davis'**

Davis and Kari were sitting on the couch with Veemon and Gatomon sitting down on the floor at the foot of the couch watching tv but the look on their faces tell they were'nt really watching it.

"Well I finally found out why I got my own crest and my awsome powers but it comes with a heavy price if I go down I take Kari with me." Davis said gripping the remote in his right hand out of anger but he soon lost it and threw it at the wall. "And that stinks!" He yelled.

"Whoa Davis calm down!" Veemon exclaimed.

"I cant Veemon knowing that Kari is gonna have to share whatever happens to me! I rather die and be incinerated by myself then let Kari share my destruction!" Davis shouted he was then slapped hard on the left side of his face he looked to see Kari did it but was stunned to see tears comming down her face.

"How can you say something like that?! How can you want to be destroyed by yourself?! Do you think maybe I want to die with you?!" Kari yelled.

"But Kari...!" Davis said but he was interrupted by Kari.

"But nothing I care too much about you to let you be destroyed like that! Like Fanglongmon said we are connected in more ways than one and I can't let you do this alone your always going out of your wit helping others and ask for nothing in return. Now its time someone did the same for you we will get through this togther ok?" Kari said looking at Davis trying to convince him.

Giving in Davis saids, "Ok Kari but on one condition."

"Whats that?" She asked.

"That we will always be there for one another." Davis said putting his left hand on Kari's right shoulder.

"Its a deal." Kari said smiling as she hugged Davis around his neck Davis was startled at first but then smiled and hugged her back as if neither one wanted to seperate on the floor Veemon and Gatomon had happy looks on their faces.

"Looks like Kari and Davis are gonna get through this and are gonna be stronger than ever." Gatomon said.

"Yeah and plus we'll be there to help them with whatever comes our way." Veemon said but then gave out a yawn.

"I guess your tired huh pal?" Davis said as he and Kari seperated.

"Yeah I am." Veemon said rubbing his eyes.

"Me and Veemon will sleep on the couch you and Gatomon can sleep on our bed." Davis said.

"No Davis Veemon and Gatomon can have the bed I'll sleep with you on the couch." Kari told him.

"You sure?" Davis asks.

"Positive." Kari assured him.

"Well see ya in the morning." Veemon said as he went into the bedroom.

"Night you guys." Gatomon said as she followed Veemon as the two digimon entered the bedroom Veemon jumped on the bed and Gatomon jumped on the bed too but then Veemon threw a pillow and it hit her in the face. "Hey!"

"What are you gonna do about it little pussy cat?" Veemon teased.

"This!" Gatomon yelled as she tackled Veemon down on the bed but then Veemon pushed Gatomon over and the two went under the covers and played a little but in the end Veemon was on top of Gatomon and both were laughing their heads off until they realize the position they were in and blushed.

"This is unexpected." Veemon said feeling nervous.

"Y-Yeah." Gatomon said feeling nervous as well they were lost in each others eyes as Gatomon's looked like sparkling sapphire and Veemon's looked like shining rubies suddenly Gatomon put her paws on Veemon's face and brought it down towards her and Veemon was'nt refusing one bit they closed their eyes tilting their heads to the side kissed each other it looked quite long but only lasted for a second before they quickly seperated and realized what just happend.

"I'm gonna go to sleep." Veemon said as he got on the outer side of the bed.

"Yeah me too." Gatomon said as she went to the inner side of the bed as they were about to go to sleep both digimon's faces were blushing madly.

In the living room Davis had gotten a cover and he and Kari were in it with the tv off and the two of them preparing for bed.

"Hey Davis you think we'll be able to master our powers?" Kari asks.

"Probably, hey how about tommorow we go to the Digital World and practice them, ok?" Davis asked.

"Sure." Kari said as she leaned on Davis' left shoulder and Davis leaned his head on top of Kari's. "Hey what do you think Tai and Sora are doing?"

"Who knows." Davis said as he and Kari went to sleep.

**At Tai's (Warning Lemons coming up you know what to do!)**

Shortly after they came into the apartment Agumon and Biyomon said they were going to bed and Tai said he was going to take a bath we find him naked in his parents bathroom in the tub which is quite large and round big enough for two.

["Man what a day I cant believe Davis and Kari's crest's are the most powerful out of all the crest's. Plus their like the Real World and the Digital World with one cant surviving without the other, oh boy I wonder how Davis is taking this. I know he still cares for my sister and finding out that those two will be destroyed if one goes must be hard on him, I hope hes gonna be ok."] Tai thought he was so wrapped up in his thoughts he did'nt noticed someone get in the tub with him until he heard a sploosh and turned to see Sora naked and everything with her big breats above the water. "Sora what are you doing in here?"

"I wanted to take a bath with you if that's ok." Sora said.

"Naw I dont mind." Tai said as he turned around and Sora laid back on his chest enjoying the warm water.

"Were you thinking about everything thats happend?"

"Yeah."

"Are you worried about Davis and Kari?"

"No I mean I am. I know those two will always look out for each other but I cant help but worry."

"I wish I could help relief you."

"I think you can." Tai said in a naughty tone as he moved his left hand on to Sora's snatch and started rubbing it while putting his right hand on Sora's right breast and started massaging it making Sora start to moan.

"Ah... Tai that... oh god keep going." Sora said as Tai kept massaging her he then inserted his index and middle finger in Sora and starting thrusting them in and out as he was doing that he started moving Sora's breast more and more then started pinching her nipple and pulling he was then licking the inside of Sora's left ear all this doing was making Sora wetter and wetter even in the tub. "T-Tai... I cant... I cant take this... anymore... ah... please hurry before I go crazy!" Sora exclaimed from feeling the plessure Tai was giving her.

"Straddle me then Sora." Tai whispered into her left ear as he slightly lifted her and she turned around and impaled Tai's manhood in her he grabbed her hips and starting thrusting hisself in and out of Sora making her moan more.

"Tai... ah... that feels... so good... deeper... go in deeper!" Sora said as she grabbed on to Tai's shoulders and bitting down on the right one to keep her from screaming as if to not accidentaly wake up the digimon.

"Sora... whoa... ah... you dont know... ah... how good... you feel... ah!" Tai groaned out as he continued going in and out of Sora he started sucking on Sora's right breast while licking and nibbling on her nipple inside his mouth filling his ears with Sora's moaning and whimpering.

Taking her mouth off his shoulder and putting her chin on it Sora saids, "Tai oh... you just keep... getting better and... better at this!" Sora cried out Tai then went in so deep it made Sora shout erotically that she bit down on Tai's right shoulder again to try and keep herself quite after a couple of more thrusting Sora felt herself comming. "Tai... I-I-I cant... hold on... I'm cumming... I'm cumming!" Sora moaned out.

"Me too... Sora I'm... about to cum!" Tai said and after six more thrust and with a loud, "SORA!" Tai came inside her filling her up with his cum.

Being pushed over the edge by Tai's realese Sora shouts out, "I CAN FEEL IT, OH TAI!" And comes all over Tai's dick and the two of them stay in that position for while in the still warm water.

"I think that was a great way to releif stress." Tai said to Sora lovingly.

"Well maybe later I can relief you more." Sora said in a seductive tone.

"Oooo Sora." Tai said as he and Sora kissed each other.

**In a forest outside of Odaiba**

Deep within a forest we see MegaKabuterimon somehow able to kissing Lillymon against a tree as he had her in the air by her legs with his lower arms and was massaging both her breasts with his upper arms and Lillymon's hands were over his.

When they broke the kiss MegaKabuterimon asks, "Here we go baby you sure you want to?"

Lillymon nodded her head. "I'm sure I want you to ravage me as hard and passionate as you can." MegaKabuterimon took his lower left arm and went under her dress inserted one finger in her pussy going in and out making her really wet. "Oh Kaby... like that... yes like that." Lillymon said as she felt MegaKabuterimon's finger go in and out of her with his upper arms he took off her dress and saw her fully naked with her nipples swollen and sticking straight out MegaKabuterimon was speechless when he saw her making Lillymon giggle. "Like what you see Kaby?"

"Do I ever Lilly." MegaKabuterimon said as he took his finger out of Lillymon bent down and started licking her with his big tongue filling his mouth with her juices he then shoved his tongue all the way in there rewarding him with gasping moans to come from Lillymon's mouth he started to suck her really hard trying to makr her cum.

["Oh my GOD! This feels... incredible I cant... hold on but... I want to so bad!"] Lillymon thought she soon felt MegaKabuterimon suck as hard as he ever did and she could'nt hold on anymore and yelled, "MEGAKABUTERIMON!" And came into his mouth as he licked every drop when he rose up he looked directly at her.

"How was that?" He asked her.

"It was wonderful." She told him when she looked down she saw MegaKabuterimon's HUGE red dick come out and she bended down with her face in front of it. "Now its time I treat you." Lillymon said as she put his entire dick in her mouth and began sucking him off moving her head forward and back as she heard MegaKabuterimon groan from the pleasure she was giving him. ["Hmhmhm I guess Kaby's liking the blowjob I'm giving him."] She thought giggling as she put the head of his penis in her mouth and was jacking off the rest of is while licking the head in her mouth with her tongue to make him come faster.

He could'nt hold it in anymore and groaned out, "LILLYMON!" Releasing all his juices into her mouth she nearly gags but with lust and greed she swallowed it all down her throat.

Taking his still hard cock out of her mouth Lillymon asks, "Did you like my little plessure Kaby?"

"Yes I did Lilly." MegaKabuterimon said as he kissed her while they were kissing he turned her around and pressed her up against the tree with her hands on the trunk when they broke the kiss he asked her, "Ready?"

"Ready." Lillymon said as MegaKabuterimon pointed his manhood and her entrance slid it inside her she gasped as she felt her walls stretching then she felt the tip touch her hymen he then gave a thrust and broke it and from the expression on her face as she smiling with tears in her eyes and her tongue sticking out as if she enjoyed the pain. MegaKabuterimon started thrusting in and our of her with his lower arms on her hips and his upper arms fondling her breasts. "Yes... oh yes.. Kaby I never dreamt... this would feel so painfully good! Fuck me, fuck me harder, harder!"

"Anything for you Lilly... my god you feel so good!" MegaKabuterimon said as he kept impaling her and they kept this up for the next ten minutes until he turned her around putting her against the tree and kept pounding her while she was litfed in the air by his lower arms and his upper arms were on her sides while she had her hands on his upper shoulders. He then started licking and sucking on her right breast making her moan he then started sucking her really hard which made her scream in plessure and before he knew it he started tasting milk from in his mouth he stopped took his mouth off her breast and saw milk comming her out breast he then looked at Lillymon who's face was flushing in embarassment. "Since when... ah... could you start... producing milk... ah... ah... from your breasts?" He asked her.

"U-Um well all... ah... female plant-like digimon... are able to produce stuff... like... ah... like this from themselves. I-I'm a little... embarassed about it." Lillymon said but was kissed by MegaKabuterimon.

When he released from the kiss he told her, "Dont be... it actually makes you.. look cuter."

"Really?" She asked.

He answered by pushing her breasts together and started sucking from them again gaining milk from them and into his mouth. ["Man! She is just... full of surprises I'm so lucky... to have her as my girlfriend. Plus shes quite tasty too."] He thought as he kept having sex with her.

["Oh man... I'm loosing my mind here! The feeling between my legs... the way my breasts feel... hes meeting my wants all the way!"] She thought in her head as her 'Kaby' kept making hot love to her but within the next few minutes she felt herself getting close to comming. "KABY OH KABY I'M CLOSE I'M GONNA CUM I'M GONNA CUM!" Lillymon whimpered out.

"ME TOO LILLY I CANT HOLD IT ANYMORE!" MegaKabuterimon groaned out.

With neither one able to take anymore they both came at the same time when they finished Kaby had his head on Lilly's chest as they were trying to catch their breathes when Lillymon looked down she smiled and said to MegaKabuterimon in a seductive loving tone, "A lot of our fluides are dripping out of me Kaby."

"I can see that Lilly." He said as the two kissed each other again.

**At Izzy's**

Izzy was in his room putting everything that happend today in his laptop with Mimi sitting on his bed watching him as he just finished.

"Ok I put eveything that happend today in the data file hopefully I can go over it later." Izzy said.

"Well I can only imagine of whats to come next." Mimi said.

"I know but you gotta admit all that happend today was epic."

That however brought up a certain event that happend during the battle in the city with everyone gripping on them. "Hey Izzy can we talk about something?"

"Sure Mimi what is it?"

"Well.. its about us." Mimi said blushing a bright pink.

"Us?" Izzy asked blushing a bright red.

"Yeah what everyone said today really got me thinking. I mean I dated alot of other guys I even thought I would settle with Michael until he cheated on me. But then over the time that we have spend with each other I've been getting certain feeling towards you." She said her heart beating faster and faster.

"W-What are you saying Mimi?" Izzy asked but he already knew what it was as his heart was betting faster and faster.

Debating whether or not she should say it was frustrating her to the max till the point she accidently shouted, "I LOVE YOU IZZY!" No soon she said that she immediately covered her mouth shocked by her outburst so was Izzy but a smile soon found its way on his mouth he then got out the chair sat down beside Mimi brought her hands down and suddenly kissed her. She was so shocked she gasped inside his mouth with wide eyes but slowing started kissing him back as she wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his around her waist.

When they seperated both were blushing looking at each other saying nothing until Izzy said, "I love you too Mimi." They brought their forehead together as they kept looking into the others eyes.

Then something started to flutter in Mimi and next thing she knew she threw them on the bed with Mimi on top of Izzy and without so much a word she reached down grapped the bottom of her shirt and pulled it off her showing Izzy her shirtless top and with no bra leaving him to see her quite big breast.

"M-Mimi what are y-you doing?" Izzy stuttered out he was speechless to say the least when he saw her topless and he could already fell himself getting hard in his pants.

"Im sorry Izzy but something inside me is making me crazy and I.." She paused turning her head before resuming, "I want to be closer to you, please Izzy I want to make love with you." She said so innocently that Izzy could barely contain himself for he really did love Mimi and if this was what she wanted who was he do deny this for her.

"I'd be more happy to oblige." Izzy said as he sat up with Mimi still sitting in his lap he then took off his shirt showing he had a well toned enough upper body Mimi smiled then her and Izzy kissed Izzy slipped his tounge in her mouth and she allowed it granted she slipped hers in Izzy's mouth as they tasted every nook and crany in each others mouth. Then Izzy seperated the kiss and he started licking and sucking on her neck making Mimi moan as she felt Izzy making her feel good just from her neck.

"Oh... Izzy.. that feels... amazing." She breathed she started moving her hands on his chest tickling him a little she felt a squeezed and realized Izzy was massaging her breast then he pinched and pulled her nipples making her gasp as she left a jolt of electricity run through her body then Izzy slipped his left hand in her skirt and started rubbing her tressure making her wet and start to moan louder. "I-Izzy dont tease me so much." She pleaded but that only seemed to encourage the torture he was doing to her in the need to feel more relieved she unhooked the skirt from the side taking it off and threw it on the floor she then slid her underwear off leaving her completly naked. She then spread her legs more giving our fair genius more access to her as he kept up the plessure he was giving her he kept it for another five minutes before she screamed and climaxed in his hand she was breathing very hard from her experince she saw him licking her fluids. "A-Am I that tasty?"

"Like sweet honey." Izzy said.

"Thanks." Mimi said blushing a hot red she then got a naughty idea in her head and with one swift move she took off his pants and boxer and she saw his manhood standing straight up she put her breast around it and moved them up and down making Izzy groan from the feeling he was getting Mimi then licked the head and start sucking him off as she was still rubbing her breast on his manhood.

"Mimi... that feels... ugh, hot DAMN!" He grunted out as she kept plessuring him for six minutes until he came inside her mouth she nearly gaged but drunk it all the same when she was done she rose up to his face and kissed him as they layed back down with her on top of Izzy when they broke the kiss Izzy asked her, "You ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She replied as she raised her lower half where she was hovering over his (forgive the phrase) long sword and without thinking she slammed herself on him hard and her hymen broke with blood dripping she grunted in pain as tears came down her face but she kept going up and down on Izzy.

"Mimi easy remember its your first time!" Izzy said worrying about her.

"I... ugh... dont care... too horny... pain feels too.. good!" She panted as she kept ramming herself both pain and plessure were both wonderful but she felt she needed a little push. "Izzy helped me." She begged.

"Sure thing." He grabbed her hips and thrusted into her making her moan loudly he felt her inner wall as he went in and out of her and it was driving him insane here he was with the one girl he loved even when they were in the digital world surviving he started develop feeling for her that floaded to the real thing but he did'nt want to ruin anything with her and Micheal. "Ah.. Mimi you dont know... how much I love you... ah... right now... I've always... loved you."

"Me... me too Izzy... I always thought you... ugh... did'nt feel the same way... about me thats why... ah... I tried to move on... but I'm glad I really did'nt!" Mimi said as she started to fondle her breast as the two kept making love for about fifteen more minutes until they felt they were about to finish. "IZZY...I'M..AH... I'M CUMMING!"

"ME..TOO... AH... MIMI ME TOO!"

"AH.. K-KISS ME!" Izzy raised up and crushed his lips on Mimi's wtih him on top of her as he came inside of her with her screaming in his mouth as she came after the two of them stayed in that for awhile then as they broke the kiss they just stared at each other lovingly. "Thank you Izzy, I love you." Mimi said.

"Your welcome Mimi, I love you too." Izzy said as he rolled over on the bed with Mimi on top of him as he pulled the cover over them and they slept in each others arms.

**At Matt's**

In Matt's room he and Jun were both sleeping in the bed naked and it dosent take a genius to figure out what they did Gabumon was peaking in through the door to check on them he was smiling as he closed the door and went back in the living room sitting down on the couch with Foxmon.

"So there finally out and sleeping, huh?" Foxmon asked.

"Yep I swear they have so much energy." Gabumon said.

"Well if you ask me their a bunch of horny teenagers."

"True but they do love each other very much."

"Yeah makes me jealous."

"What do you mean?" Gabumon asked her.

"Its just that Jun has someone to love and care for her besides her parents and her brother. She has the guy of her dreams she has great courage to admit her feelings to the one she loves. I just dont think I can do that yet." Foxmon said looking down Gabumon put his left hand on her right shoulder making her look at him.

"Foxmon you have alot of courage in more ways than one, ever since Millenniummom came you have done great in helping us. The way you fight for others and protect the innocent, you have enough courage to do anything. Besides to me your an amazing digimon Foxy." Gabumon said tenderly

"Thanks Gaby that means alot to me." Foxmon hugged Gabumon and he hugged her back then they seperated still holding on each other they looked at each other for about four minutes until Foxmon leaned in and kissed Gabumon on his left cheek making his face grow as red as a tomato she immdiately pulled back after realizing what she just did her face a bright pink color. "I-I-I'm sorry Gabumon." She stammered turning around embarrassed she suddenly felt two arms around her waist being pulled until her back was on Gabumon's chest. She turned around only to be kissed by Gabumon she gasped in his mouth surprised but then returned the kiss she shivered when Gabumon shoved his tongue in her mouth but allowed and enjoyed it all the same they kept it up for awhile until they seperated drool coming from their mouths. "G-Gabumon why did you... dose this mean you..?" Foxmon asked as she was quite breathless.

"Yes I do Foxmon." Gabumon said lovingly as he brung his hands to her chest and started massaging her white breast under her fur squeezing them making her moan Foxmon took her right hand put it between his legs stroking his manhood Gabumon was groaning from the sensation he was getting from her. Not being able to take anymore he forced her over on the arm of the couch with her hands and breasts over the arm with his arms on her hips. "Sorry Foxmon but I just can't take it anymore."

"Dont worry Gabumon I understand, just hurry." Gabumon nodded as he pointed his dick at her pussy and shoved it in making Foxmon moan loudly from the feeling as she felt her blood going down her legs Gabumon kept thrusting in and out of her. "Oh Gabumon... oh god yes... ah.. I feel it." She moaned as he kept plessuring her she gripped the arm of the couch so hard she thought she was gonna tear it.

He was going in and out of her Gabumon felt how tight and firm Foxmon was. ["Wow I thought Foxmon was incredible before but now!"] He thought he leaned back still inside Foxmon with her lying down on his chest as he fondled her breasts still making love to her they kept going on like this for awhile until he felt he was close to cumming. "Foxmon Im close." Gabumon grunted out as he went faster trying to finish this.

"Me too Gabumon Im close to finishing." She whimpered as she grabbed both sides of Gabumon's head.

Then with one more thrust Gabumon came inside Foxmon as they both shouted really loudly after that was done they both just stayed there breathing very hard and heavy trying to catch their breathes. "Now that was amazing." Gabumon said.

"You got that right." Foxmon said turning her head to face Gabumon's. "Hey next time you wanna try as Kyubimon and Garurumon or Taomon and WereGarurumon?" She asked seductively.

"I think we're starting to behave like Matt and Jun."

"Well I'm gonna like it." Foxmon said as she and Gabumon kissed each other.

**Morning at Davis' (Lemons end)**

It was 7am the light shined brightly in the living room where our two digidestined slept on the couch stiring Davis and Kari woke up only to find that Davis was on top of Kari both of them shouted as they bolted up and seperated blushing dark red in embarassment of what happended.

"K-K-Kari I-Im sorry I.." Davis stuttered out.

"N-N-No D-Davis its..." Kari stuttered out.

"AAAAAAAH!"

They both heard a scream from Davis' room the two digidestined got off the couch and rushed into Davis' room only to find Veemon and Gatomon on the floor in the covered with Gatomon over Veemon both digimon looked at their partners with blushing faces. "T-This is'nt what it l-looks like!" Stuttered Veemon.

"Y-Yeah we just w-woke up trying to get out of the bed and we fell!" Gatomon shouted.

"We understand Gatomon, w-we kinda had a similar matter." Kari said looking down at her feet.

"Yeah we woke up and I was on top of Kari." Davis said scratching the back of his head with his left hand. "Anyway me and Kari decided that we're going to the Digital World to train so we can get the hang of our powers, you guys wanna be our sparing partners?"

"Sure." Gatomon said as she and Veemon got up.

"You can count me in." Veemon said.

"Ok then we should probably bring some food for later." Kari said as she and Davis went into the kitchen made some food got dressed (In the clothes they wore in chapter 3) went in Davis' room turned on the computer and went through the portal to the Digital World. When they got there they found themselves in their digital clothes in the area were Paildramon destroyed Ken's base that was the only place in the Digital World were a minute in the Real World lasted a day in the Digital World for them it was the perfect place to train. "Alright you guys get ready to train." Kari said and she got out her D-3 as Davis got out his D-Terminal and the Golden Digi-Egg of Miracles.

"Digivolve!"

"Golden-Armor Energize!"

Gatomon and Veemon changed to Angewomon and Magnamon and stood infront of their partners. "So we're your training buddies?" Magnamon asked.

"Yep me and Kari figured we had multiple ways of using our powers so we're gonna try them out." Davis told him.

"You ready for this?" Kari asked.

"We're ready throw anything you got at us." Angewomon said as she and Magnamon got ready.

"Alright." They said as Davis glowed yellow and Kari glowed pink then fired energy beam from their hands but the digimon flew up to dodge them Magnamon fired a Magna Blast at Davis but with one swift move from his right fist and he sended it flying in another direction Davis jumped up to Magnamon then all of a suddden they got into a serious fist and foot fight kinda like the dragon rush on dbz. Angewomon fired mutiple Celestial Arrow attacks at Kari who zipped and zagged through them she then jumped in the air at Angewomon and kicked her with her left leg but Angewomon dodged with her right forearm when they collieded it made a sonic boom that went for miles. Using Manga Kick Magnamon kicked Davis in his chest twice with his right foot and uppercutted him with his left fist making Davis go higher in the air he spun backwards brought his right arm over his chest and swung it across sending a yellow energy wave at Magnamon smacking dead into him Magnamon was smokey all over his body. Kari was dodging a whole shower of Celestial Arrows when she managed to evaded all of them she was struck by her Heavens Charm then Angewomon rushed at her and puncher her across her face with her right fist. Kari Kicked Angewomon in the chest with her right foot then she opened her left hand and started gathering pink energy she closed her hand into a fist seprated them with all her fingerstips glowing pink energy spheres and thrusted her hand forward firing five beams that hit Angewomon in the stomach sending her crashing in the ground. Davis dodged a right Magna Punch and swift kicked him in the back of the head with his right foot making him crash in the ground next to Angewomon as they got up Davis and Kari floated down to the ground.

"Well I gotta say even though your newbies you fight pretty well." Angewomon said.

"She right you guys, but dont get cocky I can tell this is just a fragment a small portion of what you can do." Magnamon said.

"Yeah and until then we'll have to train until we get the hang of it and raise them and ourselves to thier full potiental." Kari said.

"That's right guys so get ready cause the real training starts now." Davis said.

**What will be in store for Davis, Kari, and the rest of the digidestined? Will Davis and Kari be able to fully master their powers? Stay tune for the next Digimon Digital Monsters to find out!**


	7. Rising up your Power Scale

Chapter 7: Rising up your Power Scale

Gatomon here picking up where we last left off we find out the truth about the Crests with the fact Kari's was'nt even supposed to be with the other seven and about Fanglongmon and where he's been the whole time. Then we find out that Davis and Kari are like the effect with the Real World and the Digital World for if one of them goes then so does the other and let me tell you I was not happy about that. When we all returned to the Real World me and Kari went to Veemon and Davis' home with the others going there seperate ways though some got quite 'busy' that night. Then in the morning Kari and Davis take us to the Digital World and digivolve us to Angewomon and Magnamon to help train them to better use their powers the're gonna need it cause something tells me that Millenniummon is far from done with us yet.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"Well damn Izzy its about time!" Tai shouted.

"Yeah we were starting to get very irritated!" Matt shouted as he and Tai were giving Izzy a double noogie all the digidestined and digimon except Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon decided to meet each other in the park at 12pm and Izzy and Mimi told them they got together minus the sexual relation.

"Guys come on!" Izzy complained as he somehow manged to get out of their grips.

"Sorry but we're just happy for the two of you." Joe said.

"Yeah and relieved you decided to grow a backbone." Yolie said.

"Hey it was'nt exactly easy you know." Mimi grumbled.

"By the way do you know where Kari and my bro are Izzy?" Jun asked.

"No but they sended me a massage that said they were doing something important and leave them alone I tried to track them but their signal got jammed." Izzy explained.

"Its probaby nothing to worry about Im pretty sure they have Veemon and Gatomon with them." Cody said.

"Your probably right." Ken said.

"Still you gotta be wondering what the're doing." Sora said.

"Im sure its nothing." TK said just then Izzy's laptop began to vibrate he opened it up to see he got a message from Gennai and the Sovereigns.

"Hey guys we got a message from Gennai saying he and the Sovereigns want to see us." He said.

"Might as well get going." Agumon said with the other digimon nodding their heads as Izzy made a portal and went into the Digital World.

**In the Digital World with the training gang**

The duo of Miracles and Light have been training for 7 hours in the Real World so in the Digital World that's 7 months (cause one minute is a day so one hour is a month you follow) for 31 weeks meaning 217 days we find Davis and Magnamon running at super fast speed trying to keep up with the other and Kari and Angewomon were in a dragon rush at super fast speed as well, thanks to the training not only have Davis and Kari gotten the hang of their powers and found better and more ways to use them their digimon made up new moves and have gotten way stronger too. Angewomon punches for Kari with her left fist but Kari blocked with her right forearm then ducked down and tried to swing her right leg under Angewomon's feet but she jumped up in time then both girls glowed pink and sprung up in the air smashing into each other all over the place no one could see them. With the boys both were ramming into each other trying to make the other loose its balance both jumped up and fired gold energy beams from their hands as the two attacks collided a large smoke over came the area when it cleared Davis and Magnamon were standing with alot of brusies all over their bodies with Magnamon's left shoulderpad gone, his right gauntlet was in half, his left foot armor gone, and half of his mask was broken off revealing the right side of his face. Davis on the other hand had a quarter half of the right side of his shorts ripped off both his gloves had a few rips in them and his t-shirt was ripped to his upper left both down to his lower right showing off his right arm for he took off his flame jacket earlier surprisingly his goggles were still in one piece with out a single scratch on them. Kari and Angewomon landed right beside them with a few brusies and scratches on them so they were'nt as bad as the boys were.

"Wow we've been training nonstop glad I picked this spot." Davis said wipping his forehead.

"Yeah the time amount we have been putting on us made an incredible outcome." Kari said as she and Davis sat on the ground.

"No doubt about that I've never been push so far and by my partner no less." Magnamon said sitting down with Angewomon.

"You can say that again even though I feel worn out I still feel like I can keep going." Angewomon said.

"Hey Kari what time is it?" Davis asked.

"Um 12:03." Kari answered.

"Hey um Davis can we take a bath cause I really stink." Magnamon said sniffing under his left armpit.

"Me too." Angewomon added in.

"Good idea I saw a lake nearby earlier we could all take a bath there I brought my swimtrunks just in case." Davis said.

"Same here I got a onepiece swimsuit, my other one is still at my house." Kari said.

"Then it settled lets move." Davis said as the four of them made their way to the lake that was in the forest little ways from the dessert when there we see Kari in a pink swimsuit with the now dedigivolved Veemon and Gatomon in the water relaxing after a long day or days, weeks, or a month however you wanna look at it.

"Um where's Davis?" Gatomon asked as she just noticed he was'nt around as Kari and Veemon looked around.

"CANNON BALL!" The three of them looked up to see Davis comming down and splash into the lake with the water getting on everyone. "Whoa now that is a great way to get clean!" He exclaimed as he got his head and upper body out the water.

"Ha ha you can say that again." Kari laughed out.

"Hey do you think the others will be able to find us?" Gatomon asked.

"Not a chance thanks to Davis and Kari's enhanced power they blocked their D-3 and D-Terminal's signal so the others wont be able to track them." Veemon said.

"Yeah I think we all rose our powers to new level." Davis said.

"Indeed you have but not to their full potential quite yet." They all looked up and saw Fanglongmon there hovering above them.

"What the heck are you doing here?" Veemon asked.

"I came here to check on you four, after I got done talking with the Sovereign's I felt your energy and I tracked you down here. I've been watching you ever since you began training and I must say all you did quite well your halfway there." Fanglongmon said to the four.

"Halfway?" Gatomon asked.

"Yes thanks to your intense training you only manage to get to 50% of your power." Fanglongmon said.

"Only 50 thats kinda a let down." Davis grumbled.

"Well you could'nt just expect us to get all our powers at once we gotta be patient." Kari said.

"And I will help you all the way." Fanglongmon said.

"You really care about us." Veemon commented.

"Of course besides the crests I have always cared for you four even before you became digidestined and I would give me life for your safety." He said as he floated down on the ground.

"Guess that kinda makes you like our godfather." Davis said.

"Yeah." Kari said.

"I like that idea." Veemon said.

"Me too." Gatomon said.

"Godfather Fanglongmon." All four said.

"Hahahahahahaha I thank you for that." Fanglongmon laughed out. "So after everyone heals up and is rejuvinated want me to help you train more?"

"I dont see why not." Veemon said as the others nodded their heads in approval.

**In another part of the Digital World**

The Digidestined meet the other Sovereign's at Gennai's who are all in the backyard.

"So what do you got for us?" Tai asked them.

"Well it stands to reason that Millenniummon is somewhere in the Digital World." Gennai said.

"But how can an evil power like that be in the Digital World and not be detected." Asked Patamon.

"We have no idea we are still trying to figure that out." Ebonwumon said.

"However we have recently seen and heard Millenniummon's forces have been roaming around the Real and Digital World it seems he is becoming more direct." Baihumon said.

"But if he starts attacking both that would mean we would have to split up." Tentomon realized.

"Yes that is why we have contacted you all for when that time comes we will have two teams that will be ready." Azulongmon said he just then noticed however that four of the group were missing. "Um where are Davis, Kari, and their digimon?"

"Oh eh well we dont really know." Biyomon said.

"WHAT?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DONT KNOW THEY COULD BE IN SERIOUS DANGER FOR ALL WE KNOW!" Zhuqiaomon yelled as flames covered his body.

"Whoa whoa whoa hey they said they were doing something and wanted to be left alone!" Joe exclaimed holding up his hands in defense.

"Calm down Zhuqiaomon I'm sure they are just fine and besides if I know my brother he is watching over them as we speak." Azulongmon said as the four-winged fire bird started calming down.

"So what will the teams be?" Jun asked.

"Team one will be the first digidestined including Jun and Foxmon. Team two will be the second digidestined with Tai and Davis as leaders for both teams." Gennai told them.

"That sounds reasonable." Gomamon said.

"Is there anything else we should know about?" Matt asked.

"Nothing else except be on guard." Gennai intructed. "And just for safe measures Team one should go in the Real World while Team two stays here."

"Ok!" Everyone said as Tai, Agumon, Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Jun, Foxmon, Izzy, Tentomon, Mimi, Palmon, Joe, and Gomamon went through the portal to their world.

"We will leave and further investigated the whereabouts of our enemy." Azulongmon said as he and the other Sovereign's glowed their color and disappeared.

"Meanwhile I shall try to see if I can find anything that will better help us." Gennai said as he vanished.

"So what's on the activity's list for today?" Ken asked.

Just then a Chaosmon landed in front of the team. "I am here to destroy you ignorant brats."

"Dude you had to open your big mouth." TK commented as they digivolved their digimon and engauged in battle.

**In the Real World a moment later**

The others were walking in the streets keeping an eye out for anything.

"Izzy you got anything yet?" Jun asked.

"Still nothing I just cant find out where Davis and Kari are." Izzy said closing his laptop.

"Geez just what the hell are those two doing?!" Tai shouted.

"Relax Tai there digimon are with them and if not Davis will protect Kari you know how he cares about her." Joe said.

"Yeah and her about him." Sora snickered.

"All we can do right now is to make sure the city is safe from any evil digimon." Matt said all of a sudden the sky turned red and a black portal opened up shooting out six BantyoLeomon and Phantomon.

"Speak of the devil." Gabumon said.

"Well as Tai would say lets do it!" Mimi said as they digivolved their digimon.

**In the Digital World back in the dessert**

"Try to hold it you two!" Fanglongmon said.

"Easy for you to say!" Davis and Kari said as they were struggling to hold a giant gold energy orb the size of a mountain Fanglongmon fired it at them to test out their strength and stability.

"Magnamon, Angewomon fire at the orb to make it stronger." He instructed.

"**Magna Blast!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

They fired at the orb making it bigger and heavier for our two digidestined trainee's as they were grunting and and starting to lose some of their strength. "K-Kari I have an idea lets think about Millenniummon destroying everyone and everything we care about." Davis said.

"W-What why would we think that?" Kari asked shocked that Davis would ask such a thing.

"N-No listen if we think that it will build up our rage and we can force it into power."

"I-I understand lets give it a shot." They both closed their eyes and thought about Millenniummon hurting their friends, their family, everyone, and everthing they cared for thus making them boiling mad as their bodies glowed with energy and with one loud,

"RAAAAAAR!"

They released their energy and broke apart the orb shattering it to pieces they panted heavily and dropped to the ground but Davis was holding Kari by her shoulders so she could rest on his chest.

"You both have done well I am impressed." Fanglongmon said.

Just then Magnamon glowed yellow and turned back to Veemon who was falling to the ground but was caught by Angewomon. "Hey what happend to me?"

"You must have exceeded your power as Magnamon." Fanglongmon said.

"Meaning what?" Kari asked as she and Davis got up Fanglongmon was thinking as if he was deep in thought with the four of them looking at him with great intensity.

"I dont know." He said that made the four of them drop anime-style at the stupidity.

"Mind if I interupt." All of them turned around to look at Dynasmon floating in the air looking down at them with his arms crossed.

"What the hell do you want?!" Davis shouted at him.

"Oh I was just flying around when I saw Fanglongmon floating about and I figured why not destroy him." Dynasmon snickered.

"We'll see about that, Angewomon get em!" Kari said.

Angewomon flew straight at Dynasmon with slighty incredible speed punching him in the chest making him stumble back a bit. "Not bad angel that slightly hurt."

["I dont get it with my new powers that should've hurt him more."] Angewomon thought as she flew back from Dynasmon.

"Angewomon's punch should've done more than that." Davis said.

"I think she's still a little wornout from all the training we've been doing." Veemon said.

"And with that she's not at her new fully developed power." Fanglongmon said as they saw Angewomon and Dynasmon still fighting as he punched her in the chest with his right fist but after that she grabbed his fist and flung him over her shoulder and fired several Celestial Arrows at him scratching his armor and giving him a scratch on his left cheek.

"**Dragon's Roar!**" Dynasmon fired light blue energy orbs from his hands and they slammed into her making her yell.

"Angewomon no!" Kari screamed.

"That does it!" Veemon said as he ran up to Dynasmon and jumped at him glowing.

"Go get em buddy!" Davis said.

**"Veemon digivolve to. . . Veedramon!"**

"**Hammer Punch!**" Veedramon slammed his right fist into Dynasmon's back making him hit the ground but he managed to land on his feet as Veedramon landed beside him on his right.

"Well done you are quite stronger than I gave you credit for." He said brushing dust off his left arm.

"Glad I could amuse you, **Cutting Shoot!**" Veedramon swiped the air sending his air attack at Dynasmon who jumped up dodging it.

"**Dragon's Roar!**" Dynasmon shouted shooting rapid fired orbs at Veedramon who ran dodging them Dynasmon then zoomed at him and punched with his right fist but Veedramon countered with his both attacks made them skid back before they charged at each other again going into a serious fight matching each other blow to blow. Dynasmon kneed Veedramon in the gut making him fall over but Dynasmon grabbed his horns and tossed him in the air jumped up and kicked him across the ground with his left leg but was then kicked in the back of the head by Angewomon he turned around and punched her with his left fist but she blocked it with her right knee.

"**Celestial Saber!**" Angewomon formed the arrow but she gripped it and formed into a sword and she slashed at Dynasmon's chest leaving a huge scar across the chest.

Smiling wickedly Dynasmon's body started glowing light blue and roared, "**DRAGON'S BREATH!**" And an image of a ferocious dragon came from his body and went all over the place burning everything when it came to Angewomon she screamed in extreme pain with a few 60 degree burns on her body she then fell on the ground unconcious. "Well that was easy and now." He said as he formed a Dragons' Roar in his right hand to finish her off.

"Get away from her you dragon fuck!" Dynasmon turned to see a yellow blur rushing to him and punched him in the gut knocking the wind out of him making him skid back when he saw the yellow energy starting to form somthing he saw it was Davis with his left fist sticking out infront of him as Kari went and checked on Angewomon. "You wanna fight try me bastard!"

"No way Davis he's mine." Veedramon said charging at Dynasmon and punched him across the face but he swift kicked Veedramon across his chest with his left leg and fired mutiple Dragon's Roar at him but Veedramon countered with his V-Nova Blast destroying them all except three that slammed into him creating smoke. Dynasmon looked carfully at as if he was waiting for somthing then as if on cue Veedramon came out of the smoke with a few brusies and cuts and fired Cutting Shoot as him but he dodged and launched Dragon's Breath at him and burned his body completly and landed on the ground smoking.

"Ha is this all the powers of Miracles and Light I must say I am disappointed!" Dynasmon laughed.

"Hang on Im comming!" Fanglongmon said about to rush in.

"Dont you dare Godfather Fanglongmon!" Veedramon said as he got up struggling.

"But Veedramon your hurt badly." He said.

"I dont care Im giving this dirtbag what he deserves." Veedramon said,

"He's right Godfather Fanglongmon if he wants to do this on his own let em, so he can make this punk cry." Davis said.

"Thats right we have total faith in Veedramon." Kari said.

"K-Kick his dragon ass." Angewomon said she she regained conciousness.

"Very well do it Veedramon." Fanglongmon said.

As Veedramon got up he felt a new power swimming inside him and all his injuries started healing up but the glow intensified with Veedramon knowing what was going to happen as the light covered the whole area.

**"Veedramon digivolve to. . . AeroVeedramon!"**

When the light cleared a new version of Veedramon stood there with wings, shoulder pads, a face armor on his upper lip, and two blades coming out of both his arms.

"Hmmm?" Dynasmon said intreged by this new digimon.

"Veedramon digivolved." Kari and Angewomon breathed.

"But to who?" Davis asked.

**Digimon Analyzer (Fanglongmon's Voice)**

**"I know who that's AeroVeedramon an Ultimate level digimon his attacks V-Wing Blade and V-Breath Arrow are matched to no one if that wont scare you then his Twister Saber will when your cut into ribbons.**

"So you've digivolved well think your ready for round two my friend?" Dynasmon asked as he got ready.

"Ready whenever you are." AreoVeedramon said as he got ready too both digimon just stood there for three minutes and before anyone could blink they disappered and boom coud be heard all over the place a normal person or digimon could'nt see them but Davis, Kari, Angewomon, and Fanglongmon could see crystal clear.

"**Wing Guardian!**" AeroVeedramon shouted as he fired furry of winds from his wings as they came at Dynasmon like a hurricane and put cuts all over his body."**V-Breath Arrow!**" He fired a fire that formed into a V at Dynasmon and slightly burned him.

"**Dragon's Breath!**" Dynasmon roared as he fired his dragon attack at AeroVeedramon.

"**Dragon Impulse!**" AeroVeedramon said as he lauched a shockwave that formed into himself as the two attacks collied engulfing the area in smoke when it cleared both AeroVeedramon and Dynasmon were covered in little bruises and scratches.

"Well I must say you are something else even when your not at full power you still manage to give it your all." Dynasmon chuckled out.

"Dont think for a moment I'm gonna start being all nice to you." AeroVeedramon growled.

"Would'nt dream of it but if your here trying to destroy me then what about your friends that ARE about to be destroyed by a Chaosmon." Dynasmon snickered.

"Our friends are what?!" Davis yelled.

"What's a Chaosmon?" Kari asked.

"Chaosmon are Mega leveled digimon and are very dangerous they can easliy destroy their enemies with their End of Paradox." Angewomon said.

"So what is your decision?" Dynasmon asked crossing his arms.

"Guys we have no choice we gotta help the others." Davis growled.

"You got it." AeroVeedramon said as he, Davis, Kari, Angewomon, and Fanglongmon flew off to help their friends as Dynasmon looked at them chuckling before he flew off as well.

**Back with the others**

"**Dark Promincence!**" Chaosmon fired a blue lightning beam at Paildramon, Silphymon, Shakkoumon, and MagnaAngemon as the four of them crashed into some trees knocking them down.

"**Excaliber!**" MagnaAngemon rushed at Chaosmon and swung at him only for Chaosmon to counter with his Bantyo Blade and kick him in the chest sending him on the ground.

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

"**Static Force!**"

"**Justice Beam!**"

All three attacks slammed into Chaosmon but none even left a single scratch on him he pointed his cannon at them and fired his Dark Promincence at them forcing them to turn back into Rookie form MagnaAngemon came and tackled him from behind getting him away from the others Chaosmon broke free from his grip and swung his sword across his chest and swung his cannon fist uppercutting him in the air. As he dedigivolved back to Patamon Chaosmon was about to slice him until he was meet with red rubies that smacked him against the right side of his head he looked to see AeroVeedramon, Davis, Nefertimon, and Kari flying towards him and landing on the ground.

"Its Davis, Kari, and Nefertimon!" Cody exclaimed.

"And they can fly?" Asked Hawkmon shocked.

"But who's the new digimon?" Ken asked.

"Its Veemon's Ultimate level." Fanglongmon said landing.

"Veemon digvolved to Ultimate?!" Yolie shouted.

"We'll explain later Yolie!" Davis as he and Kari charged at Chaosmon and punched his face skidding him across the ground AeroVeedramon then used Wing Guardian hurting him and making him fly up in the air.

Nefertimon flew straight at him and yelled, "**Queen's Crusher!**" Her body glowed white and energy shot out of it forming into the sphinx and slamming into Chaosmon making him holler in pain.

"Thats not one of Nefertimon's attack's." Armadillomon said.

"You little RAAAAAARGH! **End of Paradox!**" Chaosmon shouted as his body was engulfed in red hot flames and came rushing at AeroVeedramon.

"**V-Wing Blade!**" AeroVeedramon yelled as he charged at Chaosmon then yellow beams connected from the tip of his wings to his nose fromed a V and was incased in yellow energy as the two attacks slammed into each other pushing the other back and forth for power when it looked like Chaosmon had the upperhand he looked to his left to see Davis, Kari, and Nefertimon in the air with Davis glowing yellow and the girls glowing pink. They then fired gold and pink energy beams at him making him loose balance but that was all AeroVeedramon needed to finished him off as he charged at him and destroyed him down to the last data spec.

"Now that was amazing." Wormmon said.

"No kidding." Patamon said who was in TK's arms.

TK suddenly got a message from Matt. "Guys Matt just sended me a message evil digimon are in Odaiba right now!" He said getting everyone's attention.

"Kari open up a portal!" Davis said Kari nodded as her eyes glowed pink and thrusted her right fist infront of her making a portal to the Real World.

"Portal's open Davis." Kari said.

"Then lets get moving!" Nefertimon said as her, Kari, Davis, and AeroVeedramon jumped in the portal followed by everyone else including Fanglongmon.

**Back in the city of Odaiba**

"WarGreymon watch your back!" Tai shouted on WarGreymon's back as they dodged another Shadow Scythe from one of the Phantomon when the battle began they managed to destroy three Phantomon and four BantyoLeomon.

"Lillymon on your left!" Mimi shouted on her back.

"You got it, **Flower Cannon!**" Lillymon shouted as she fired from her left hand and destroyed a Phantomon.

"Izzy, Joe, Jun I need a quadruple attack over here!" Matt said ridding on MetalGarurumon's back dodging a punch from a BantyoLeomon.

"Got it!" They all shouted.

"**Horn Buster!**" MegaKabuterimon fired electric energy from his horn.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**" Zudomon lanched yellow energy in a form of an arrow from his hammer.

"**Talisman of Light!**" Taomon used her brush wrote a symbol and sended it forward.

"**Metal Wolf Snout!**" MetalGarurumon shot dark blue energy from his nostrils.

All attacks slammed into BantyoLeomon destroying it across from them Sora and Garudamon had just finished beating another Phantomon leaving one Phantomon and one BantyoLeomon as they cornered them against a building.

"Looks like it ends here." WarGreymon said.

"Any last request?" Garudamon said.

"Yeah just one.." Phantomon said as he brung up his sythe and slashed BantyoLeomon across his back turning him into data and Phantomon absorbed it and started to glow making the digidestined and digimon shield their eyes when the light faded they saw a MetalPhantomon in his place. "Allow me to end you here and now! **Grave Scream!**" He holloerd as a purple sound scream attack hit the digimon and made them crashed into a building making them revert to their Rookie forms. "And now to end it." MetalPhantomon said as he raised up his sythe.

"Yo ugly!" MetalPhantomon turned only to get suckered punched by Kari and kicked by Davis both back in their regular clothes making him fall on the ground.

"**V-Breath Arrow!**"

"**Cat's Eye Beam!**"

AeroVeedramon and Nefertimon's attacks came straight at MetalPhantomon but he managed to jump out the way the other digidestined looked to see Ken, TK, Yolie, Cody, and their digimon rushing in along with Fanglongmon floating behind them.

"Did I just see Davis and Kari knocked down a digimon with their bare hands?" Sora asked.

"I will explain everything later." Fanglongmon said as Davis and Kari flew at MetalPhantomon and punched him in the chest only for him to swing his sythe at them but they jumped out the way and kicked him in the face they flew up in the air as Davis gathered swirling yellow energy into his hands as Kari gathered sparkling pink energy in her right hand and fired them as MetalPhantomon sending him into a building.

"**Soul Predator!**" MetalPhantomon came out with his sickle much larger and slashed Davis and Kari's chest sending them to the ground but landed on their feet. "Time to die, **Core Destruction!**" He brought his core up and fired at Davis and Kari but they just stood there then AeroVeedramon jumped in between them and the attack.

"**Twister Saber!**" The blades on his arms glowed and he slashed the attack shattering it. "Nefertimon finish him off!" AeroVeedramon yelled.

"**Sphinx Holler!**" Nefertimon fired a white spiraling energy from her mouth and it incenerated MetalPhantomon when he was gone the sky turned back to normal then the digidestined and digimon got up walking towards the four of them.

"Ok can someone start..!" Shouted Tai but Davis, Kari, AeroVeedramon, and Nefertimon felt a little dizzy and passed out on the ground as AeroVeedramon and Nefertimon turned back to Veemon and Gatomon. "..explaining?" Tai managed to finish.

"Are they ok?" Jun asked.

"Yes the're just tired from all the training they've been doing." Fanglongmon said.

"Training?" Foxmon asked.

"Like I said I'll explain right know we need to get them and you somewhere safe." Fanglongmon said as he and everyone else glowed yellow and teleported out of the city but unknown to them Millenniummon saw the whole thing and he was quite troubled.

"Curses it seems Davis and his 'team' are getting stronger I'm gonna have to pick up the pace in all this." He said as he teleported away in purple energy.

**Can the digidestined be able to hold all of Millenniummon's attacks forever? And just what will be instore for them next? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**


	8. About Time

Chapter 8: About Time

Hi everyone its me Ken so we find out that Izzy and Mimi finally got together and it was about time too as we all went to talk to the Sovereigns and Gennai turns out Davis and Kari have been training in the Digital World with the help of Magnamon and Angewomon to help gain better control of their powers. After we got done talking all the digidestined were under attack by evil digimon in both world, Davis and the gang along with Fanglongmon were being attack by Dynasmon during the battle Veedramon digivolved to AeroVeedramon Veemon's Ultimate form. When we were at our peak they came in and saved us from Chaosmon but then went to the Real World to help Tai's group they were dealing with a MetalPhantomon after which all four of them passed out and with Fanglongmon's help we all went somewhere for them to rest I cant blame them if I trained all day nonestop I'd be tired too.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

It has been a week since the battle with the evil digimon and ever since then the digidestined have been having battle after battle with evil digimon so far they have been in 27 battles this week we find the digidestined in the Digital World on the grassy plain where they tried to have their picnic but Boltmon interupted it as they were just trying to have some normal fun together with Tai and Matt in a playful wrestle match with Sora and Jun watching them Agumon and Gabumon were racing each other back and fourth with Biyomon and Foxmon cheering for them. Izzy was on top of Mimi kissing the hell out of her under a tree with Tentomon and Palmon in the tree watching them Ken, Yolie, and Joe were busy playing horseshoes while Wormmon and Gomamon were having a swimming contest with Hawkmon watching them TK, Cody, Armadillomon, and Patamon were playing uno and Kari and Gatomon were just chilling on a hill. Yes all seemed nice, quite, and peacful as they were enjoying themselves but it was then Jun realized something.

"Hey guys where's Davis and Veemon?" She asked as everyone looked around and did'nt see either of them.

As if on cue Kari and Gatomon felt two something's comming in and fast they both raised up and said, "Incoming." Then Davis jumped out the trees spins and landed on the ground skidding backward as Veemon rushed out of the bushes at breakneck speed and punched Davis with his left fist only for Davis to counter with his right creating a furry of gust that almost blew the others away except Kari and Gatomon when the two seperated Davis and Veemon were breathing a little hard and were sweating a little but other than that they were good.

"Nice work out Davis."

"You too Veemon."

"From the way you two were rushing in I say you both had a good workout." Kari said walking towards them with Gatomon beside her.

"I guess you can never get enough of it." Gatomon chuckled as the other three started laughing.

"Y'know no matter how many times I see them use their power I'll never get use to it." Tai said sitting up on the ground.

"I hear what your saying hard to imagine their our little siblings." Jun said as she sat up.

"I hear that." Sora and Matt said.

"Davis if you keep that up I'll mistake you for a digimon." Patamon said.

"Sorry about that." Davis said scrathing the back of his head with his right hand.

"Sometimes we just cant help to let our powers soar." Kari said shrugging her shouders just then her and Gatomon's eyes turned pink as Davis and Veemon's turned yellow and without warning Veemon and Gatomon digivolved to AeroVeedramon and Angewomon and all four flew straight up in the air as a gold blur tried to smack into them but missed entirely the blur revealed itself to be no other than Fanglongmon.

"Nice try Godfather Fanglongmon you almost had us that time!" AeroVeedramon shouted.

"That means your powers are still slowly rising." He said.

"Yeah I'll bet." Angewomon said as all four floated down.

"So what brings you here Fanglongmon?" Izzy asked.

"What cant a Godfather come in just to see his Godkids?" He asked in a amused tone.

"Well... theres nothing wrong with that." Cody said.

"Hey Godfather Fanglongmon there's something I've been meaning to talk to you about." Angewomon said getting his attention.

"Whats that?"

"Well about two days ago as Nefertimon when I destroyed an evil digimon I just suddenly turned back to Gatomon and I was'nt nowhere near tired."

"It must mean that you have exceeded your power as Nefertimon like Veemon with Magnamon."

"That's not all Godfather Fanglongmon." Kari said.

"What do you mean?"

"Well ever since then I have'nt been able to amor-digivolve Gatomon to Nefertimon anymore."

"Yeah and the same thing with me and golden armor-digivolving Veemon to Magnamon." Davis added in.

"Hmmm this is rather perculier unfortinatly I dont know what it means but I'll try to figure it out."

"Dont worry we know you'll figure it out." Veemon said giving him a thumbs up.

"So what's new, anything going on?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah we have'nt fought any digimon since yesterday morning." Armadillomon said.

"No we have'nt heard or seen any of Millenniummon's minions." Fanglongmon said.

["Yeah that's what worries me."] Thought Davis.

**Somewhere else**

Dynasmon was in his computer room typing something when he heard the female voice, "So what are you doing today?"

"Trying to figure out a better way to destroy our enemies, so far they have already destroyed half of our army were down to 30% of it. The main thing we need to do is take out the duo of Miracles and Light, but that being said it wont be easy." Dynamon said still typing.

"Then how about we take a different approach?" The female voice asked.

"What do you mean?" Dynasmon asked turning around.

"Well you and master brought me back making me extremely twice as strong as I ever was, so how about I go in and say hello, eh?"

"Excellent idea and when you do how about you improvise on the situation?"

"With plessure."

**In the Real World**

The digidestined decided that they would go back to Davis and Jun's cabin and relax there where we see everyone relaxing at they bay lying down on the ground that is everyone except Davis he was in the back behind the cabin trying to clear his head of something that was bothering him.

["UGH! I just dont get it, what is Kimera- I mean Millenniummon's plot. I know he wants to destroy us and the world but it seems like he mostly wants to get rid of me and Kari. Maybe cause we're Godfather Fanglongmon's crests and it was HIS power that sealed him away. And the fact Millenniummon is Kimeramon with more power so yeah I would be the prime target also but.. AAARGH!"] He thought he was so frustrated he slammed his head on the back tree cracking it a bit he then looked up and for some reason he felt more calm looking at this tree always did make him feel at ease. As he continued smiling looking at the tree a certain memory came back of him and Kari having their little 'moment' in the tree his face blushed a hot red looking at his hands he almost felt the warmth of her breats again he shook his head trying to ignore the memory. ["Bad Davis! Bad Davis! Why the hell are you thinking about that?!"]

"You ok Davis?" Said a voice behind him he turned around and saw Kari walking toward him. "I saw you were'nt with everyone else so I came looking for you."

"Yeah I'm fine just had to clear my head." He said turning back looking at the tree with Kari looking up at the tree with him.

"When we climed up that tree we had the most amazing view." Kari said.

"I know it was beautiful." Davis said as they looked at the tree that memory kept appearing in their heads and both of them were blushing and tring to stop it but it was'nt happening. ["Man this is so annoying why does my mind keep doing this."]

["Darn it everytime I feel relaxed that memory always pops in my head, why?!"] Kari thought they both then looked at each other and pictured the other naked they imediatly turned their heads before their whole body turned red.

["Im gonna go crazy here!"] They both thought.

"Hey guys."

"AAAAAH!"

Davis and Kari shouted as they jumped up in the air flying they looked down and saw Veemon and Gatomon looking at them with wide eyes of surprise. "Um sorry about that?" Veemon asked.

"Whats with you two?" Gatomon asked them.

"Nothing you just caught us by surprise." Kari said calming down.

"So whats up?" Davis asked as he and Kari floated back down.

"Well everyone went back in the cabin so me and Gatomon decided to find you guys." Gatomon said.

"Ok yes marvelous idea but here's the thing..." A voice said they all looked up in the sky and saw THE LadyDevimon the one that has an EXTREME grudge against Gatomon and a little of Kari. "Who's gonna find you once I turn you into dust!"

"LadyDevimon!" Gatomon shouted as she extended out her claws.

"You gotta alot of nerve coming here!" Veemon shouted.

"Actually I gotta alot of nerve to do THIS!" LadyDevimon said as she opened her left hand and a red ball of energy with purple lightning came out pointing at the cabin.

"She could never do that!" Gatomon exclaimed.

"You would'nt!" Kari yelled.

"I would unless we have our little fight just the five of us. Or I can destroy all your little friends and family take your pick." LadyDevimon threatend.

"Fine." Davis growled seeing he and the others had no other way.

"Good follow me." LadyDevimon said as she flew off with Davis and Kari following her with Veemon and Gatomon on their back to the others wont notice them leave with AeroVeedramon and Angewomon in the air they flew very far from the cabin into the mountains where an area was quite flat looked like a rocky ring with Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon glaring at LadyDevimon. "Well shall we begin?" She asked raising up her clawed right arm.

"I'll start off with this!" Kari said as she zoomed up to LadyDevimon and punched her but she jumped up in the air dodging her attack.

"**Evil Wing!**" She yelled as she sent a wave of bats at Kari who jumped kicked a pink energy wave at the bats oblinerating them. "Very impressive but try my, **Black Wing!**" She shouted as her claw turned into a red spike and flew right up to Kari and slashed her across the chest making her stumble back Kari's arms to her elbows were incased in pink energy and formed into side blades and she ran up to LadyDevimon kneed her in the gut high kicked her under her chin and slashed the right side of her cheek with her right energy blade.

"How do you like that you witch?!" Kari said as she jumped back away from her.

"Not bad.." She said as she licked the scar on her cheek with her tongue cleaning up the blood that came from it. "But not good either." She charged at Kari only for Davis to block it by using his arms in a x formation he glowed yellow and shot a gold beam out his mouth only for her to dodge out the way by flying in the air she then turned her head to the left and saw AeroVeedramon and Angewomon flying towards her.

"**V-Breath Arrow!**"

"**Celestial Arrow!**"

Both attack's came at her at smack dead into her with only minor brusies on her body and that evil smile on her face. "If its all the same with you bitch I wanna skip all the warm up! I know that since you've been brought back Millenniummon made you twice as stronger last time!" Angewomon growled at her.

"Well give the angel slut a boobie prize." LadyDevimon said in a sing-songed manner that angered Angewomon as she flew straight at her and kicked her across the face with her right leg LadyDevimon then raised her spiked hand and stabbed her through her left shoulder making her holler in pain AeroVeedramon roared and came straight at LadyDevimon using V-Wing Blade but she was able to hold him back using both of her hands.

"Lets see how you like getting stabbed!" He swung his right blade at her only to dodge it but AeroVeedramon swung in back stabbing her right arm with blood coming out he then took the blade out her arm and kicked her into a mountain. "Are you ok Angewomon?" He asked as he turned to her.

"Dont worry I'll be fine." She said nursing her shoulder.

"Not for long with the surprise I got in store for you all." LadyDevimon snickered as she rose out of the mountain then as fate would have it she started to glow.

"Oh no!" Davis shouted.

"Shit!" Kari growled.

When she glowing died down Lilithmon was floating in her place healed with a sinister smile on that beautiful yet evil face of her's. "Like my new look?"

"You got to be fucking kidding me!" Exclaimed AeroVeedramon.

**Digimon Analyzer (Angewomon's Voice)**

**Sad to say no one is, that extreme black clothed wearing bitch is Lilithmon. Her attack Phantom Pain is a real stinger and her Empress Emblaze is as dark as her very being and is something to watch out for. In other words she would even put that Medussa girl to shame.**

"And just when I thought this whore could'nt get anymore annoying!" Kari shouted.

"Lets see if you'll be saying that after this, **Empress Emplaze!**" She shouted as a dark flame covered her right armored razor claw and thrusted it forward making a energy like claw that resembled her's slam into Davis, Kari, AeroVeedramon, and Angewomon flinging them back against the rocky wall as they slid down on the ground.

"Anyone else feel like something got sucked from your body?" Angewomon asked groggly.

"Thats because my Empress Emplaze not only badly hurts you but sucks some of your energy as well." Lilithmon chuckled.

"Suck on this!" Kari hollered as she flew right at Lilithmon and punched her in the chest she was skyrocketed in the air but she managed to stop herself.

"Mmmmm so the Digidestined of Light isn't so nice after all." Lilithmon said.

"Only when ingnorant bitches like you piss me off!" Kari said as she charged at Lilithmon with her charging back as the two engaged in a dragon rush punching, kicking, and going at one another all over the place.

"Wow Kari is really give her the business." AeroVeedramon said.

"Would'nt you after all the shit she's givin us!" Angewomon said giving AeroVeedramon a playful punch on his right shoulder making him blush in embarassment.

"Kinda make her more attractive." Davis said.

"Huh?" AeroVeedramon and Angewomon asked.

"Nothing! I did'nt say anything!" Davis said waving his hands infront on him and turning his head to hide his embarassed face.

"**Nazar Nail!**" Lilithmon slashed Kari across the chest leaving four slash marks on her chest covered in blood holding it as she kneeled down.

"KARI!" Angewomon shouted.

"Time to say goodnight!" Lilithmon yelled at she raised her claw and thrusted it to Kari she closed her eyes to expect the hit but it never cam when she opend her eyes she saw Davis with his back infront of her and Lilithmon's claw in his gut as Davis coughed up blood.

"Davis.. no." Kari breathed.

"Awww how touching its so sweet I could **Phantom Pain!**" Lilithmon spewed out a black fog attack that slammed into Davis who got knocked into Kari as they both flew into the mountain creating a hole and fell in it.

"DAVIS, KARI!" The two digimon shouted in fear.

"You'll be joining them, **Dark Beam!**" She fired five dark beams from her fingers that slammed into AeroVeedramon and Angewomon as they flew straight into the same hole Davis and Kari fell into as the shockwave of the attack closed in sealing the hole.

"Well I think that should do it." Lilithmon said as she went up in the air and flew away.

**Somewhere**

"Ow my head." Veemon got up with his right hand on his head shaking it a bit when he got his view he saw Gatomon knocked out lying up against the wall while Kari who was awake and still bleeding a bit on the chest sitting down having Davis who was knocked out with his head lying on her knees. "Is he ok?"

"I dont know he wont wake up." Kari said with worry in her voice.

"Its cause of Lilithmon's Phantom Pain." Kari and Veemon turned to look at Gatomon as she came to. "When made contact it drains the body completely of energy while at the same time infecting them with a virus that makes them weaker and weaker until the body collapses on itself." She explained.

"Oh no Davis!" Kari said as she bended down and holded him tight fearing of loosing him.

"Dont worry Kari even though he took the full force of the attack he has alot of energy. Lucky for him it only lasts 1 hour he'll feel weak but should be fine later." Veemon said walking towards his partner kneeling down on his left knee and putting his left hand on his forehead he felt a little warm and was panting and wheezing lightly.

"Still we need to find a way to cool him off even if the virus wont drain him the fever from the heatwave will." Gatomon said comming beside Veemon.

"Then we need to find some water here fast." Kari said as she picked Davis up and put his right arm over her right shoulder and put her left arm around his waist. "The only problem is that we need light to see where we're going."

"But where can we find one?" Gatomon asked.

"Aheam. I am a light." Veemon said folding his arms as his body was incased in flames and turned into Flamedramon as he brought out his right claw which was incased in fire lighting up the cave they were in making it a little bit better to see.

"Oh right sorry." Kari and Gatomon said as they three started walking deep into the cave they had been walking for about a good 15 minutes until something caught Gatomon's nose.

"Hey you smell something?"

"Was'nt me." Flamedramon said earning his a punch on his left leg.

"I think she meant that moist smell." Kari pointed out as she started smelling it too as they walked deeper the smell kept getting stronger and stronger until they came across, "A hot spring."

"Good." Said Flamedramon as he turned back into Veemon. "We can cool Davis off this way." As Kari putted Davis down he felt his forehead and quickly retracted his hand and started waving it. "And be quick about cause hes boiling hot!"

"Right." Kari said as she pulled out a cloth from her pocket wetted it and put it on Davis' head.

"While you take care of him I'm gonna have a look around." Veemon said as he started walking away only to have Gatomon grab his right shoulder from behind making him look back.

"Um are you crazy? After that battle we need to rest and reserve our strength. Plus there's no telling what's down here."

"Exactly the last thing we need is a surprise attack from a digimon while we're all resting so I gonna check to see IF there's any digimon down here."

"Your not worried about Davis?" Kari asked looking up at Veemon.

"Of course I am but I know he's in good hands. And that you'll take really good care of him while I'm gone." Veemon said gaining a determined nod from Kari.

"Well if your going I better come with you. No way am I gonna stay here worrying about you." Gatomon said as she came up beside him.

"Thanks Gatomon." Veemon said as he got covered in blue lightning and turned into Raidramon. "Hop on." He said as he bended down and let Gatomon on his back and he walked off leaving Kari and an unconcious Davis alone as she kept putting water on his forehead back and fourth.

"I still cant believe that witch is back." Gatomon growled as she rode Raidramon for a good 30 minutes and have'nt encountered anything.

"Easy Gatomon if you let your anger consume you you'll loose sight of who you are." Raidramon said.

"I dont need a lecture from someone like you. You've never had a rough life filled with pain, torment, and anguish."

"Im just trying to help if you dont get your anger under control you'll turn into something nasty and do something you'll regret."

"Yeah and how would you know that?!"

"I would'nt but damn it Gatomon! I'm not gonna loose you just cause of some grudge match you have with LadyDevimon!"

"Look!" Gatomon shouted as she jumped off him as he turned to face her. "I dont need you trying to protect me I can take care of myself, the last thing I need is someone to fight for me!"

"Or maybe you dont wont them to cause you still blame yourself for what happened to Wizardmon?!" Gatomon lost it glowed pink and delivered a Lightning Paw at Raidramon sending him into the wall as fell down turning back into Veemon.

"And look what it cost him! He sacrificed himself for me all cause of Myotismon the one who caused me so much pain! After that I swore I would never have someone do that for me ever again!" Gatomon screamed as tears came down her face.

"I did!" Veemon said.

"WHEN?!" Gatomon shouted.

"With MaloMyotismon!" Veemon yelled silencing her as she looked at him shocked making Veemon look down to the ground. "When I heard from the others what he did to you I became enraged so enraged I accidently digivolved in a black version of ExVeemon. If not for Greymon and Angemon I could've destroyed all our friends you and Kari went to Kari's grandmother's that time and the rest of us digimon were in the Digital World after that I swore I would keep my anger in check. When we encounter MaloMyotismon I felt that same rage but it was under control I actually had three agenda's during that battle defeating him, saving both worlds, and making him pay for what he did to you." Gatomon was stunned earlier she was mad at her arch rival being back, then it led her to taking it out on her friend, who then reminded her of Wizardmon hitting him, only to come to the conclusion that he turned into a monster and fought MaloMyotismon all cause of the pain and suffering he gave her.

"V-Vemmon I-I did'nt know I was that important to you." Gatomon breathed.

"Of course you are Gatomon. There isn't anything in either world I would'nt do for you." Veemon said getting up but still not looking at her in the eyes.

"Why?" She asked but he did'nt answer for all he did was run up to her pushing her against the wall by her shoulders and before she could say anything he kissed her she gasped in his throat as her face blushed bright pink with wide eyes of shock and before she knew it she was kissing him back. As they kept kissing Veemon brushed his tongue against her lips and she opened her mouth and let him slipped his tongue in her mouth as she moved hers in his Veemon moved his arms to her waist as she brought her arms around her neck. They held each other very tightly as if not wanting to let go but they did after five minutes of kissing for they needed to breath as they looked deep into each others eyes.

"I love you." Veemon said to her tenderly.

"I love you too." Gatomon said resting her head on his chest. "Come on we better get back to Kari and Davis."

"Right behind you." Veemon said as they walked back to their partners hand in hand.

Speaking of which we see Kari in the hot spring washing herself off as Davis was on the edge resting with the wet cloth on his forehead his tempertaure went down and his breathing turned back to normal all Kari could do was wait.

["I hope Davis is ok he took two blows for me."] Kari thought she heard groaning noises behind her she looked back to see Davis rising up with his left hand on his head. "Davis your ok!" Kari said as she got out and crawled up to Davis.

"Yeah except for the splitting headache I have Im good." Davis said as he turned his head towards Kari only to blushed a deep shade of red as he saw she was naked infront of him.

"Davis are you ok?" She asked but he did'nt answer she was wondering what was up until she realised she was'nt wearing any clothes blushing a deep red like Davis she quickly covered her breasts with her left arm and covered her pussy with her right arm shielding herself from Davis as she looked down to the ground. Davis suddenly saw something on her chest that looked like a scar he then remembered she got scratched by Lilithmon's Nazar Nail ignoring that she was nude he quickly pulled away her left arm making her blush more and saw the four claw mark across her left boob to the middle of her chest.

"Aw man are you ok?" He asked as he put his right hand on her left boob making her gasp but not loud enough for him to hear from the feeling he was giving her.

"Y-Yeah I mean i-it hurts a little b-but Im ok it'll h-heal up." She said trying to hold back a few moans.

"Are you sure, I mean I just wanna check." He said moving her boob to see if it was really ok.

"Y-Yeeeeeeah." This time she could'nt fight back the moans as she felt vulnerable under Davis' touch as he kept moving her boob making her moan more as she breathed slow and hard.

"Kari are you alright?" He asked when he noticed her acting funny and her breathing a little weird it was then as he saw his hand moving her boob did he realised what he was doing to her. "AH!" Davis jerked his hand away from her blushing as he looked down but he did'nt noticed Kari as she came back to reality that she was looking down the ground blushing too. "I-Im sorry about that Kari."

"Its ok Davis I-I really did'nt mind." Kari stuttered.

"Really?" Davis asked looking up.

"Uh huh." Kari said looking up too.

"Why?"

"Well I kinda liked it."

"Well how come?"

"I just did knowing it was you doing it." There was a silence between the two as the other was trying to process what just happend it was then Kari realised Davis sorta smell. "Davis you need to take a bath." She said bluntly.

"What?!" He said.

"You heard me you stink and you need to take one right now." Kari said with her hands on her hips acting like a mother to her child.

"But you'll see me naked!"

"So, your seeing me naked so its only fare."

"Y-Yeah but.." He said knowing it would be fare giving the surcumstances but was just embarassed.

"No buts! Now we both know your feeling better but not that much better meaning Im the stronger one at the moment. So you can do this the easy way or the hard way." She threatend.

"Fine." Davis sighed in defeat knowing she would carry out that threat cause ever since Kari got better control of her powers she's been a little bolder. He took off his vest, then his shirt, socks, shoes, and finally his shorts and boxers leaving him totally nude. "There."

"In the springs." She said pointing her right finger at it smirking.

"Yes mom." Davis said rolling his eyes smirking as he stepped in with Kari following. "So what are Veemon and Gatomon doing?" He asked resting his elbow on the rim off the ground.

"Oh they went to see if there were any dangerous digimon down here." Kari said leaning back.

"More time for us."

"Yep guess so."

Davis looked out the corner of his right eye to see how beautiful Kari looked how the water glistend off her body Kari looked out the corner of her left eye to see the water comming off Davis' chest stomach and arms making him look so sexy they then noticed that both of them were looking at each other and turn their heads to hide the blushes on their faces. Deciding it was a do or die time Davis had enough.

"Hey um Kari?" He said looking at her.

"Yeah Davis?" She asked looking at him.

"Is it alright if I tell you something?"

"Sure what is it?"

"Well you know how we've really bonded since this whole thing began right?"

"Yeah."

"And through the times we've spent together this feeling well the crush I had for you just kept growing and growing to the real thing." Davis said as he scooted towards her.

"D-Daisuke what are trying to say?" Kari asked scooting towards him.

"What Im trying to say Hikari is that I.. I love you I really do I was just afraid of rejection." Davis said looking down only to have Kari put her right finger under his chin making him look at her.

"I love you too Daisuke I was just afraid that the crush you had for me was just a simple one. But I'm glad to know its real." Kari said putting her hands on his chest as Davis put his arms around her waist they leaned in and kissed each other passionatly letting their tongues crawl easily into each others mouths. As they kept kissing Davis brought his hands down and grabbed Kari's ass making her yelp in surprise.

"Sorry about that could'nt help myself." Davis said smiling sheepishly scratching the back of his hand with his right hand.

"I'll forgive you if you can make me feel good." Kari said in a seductive tone.

"Whoa where did this come from all of a sudden?" Davis asked in a low tone.

"Well after that moment we had in the tree I've been having some naughty thoughts."

"Oooo your a naughty girl."

"Only yours."

"Well if you want me to make you feel good I'd be happy to oblige." Davis said as he brung her closer to him with his right hand and brought down his left hand and inserted his index and middle fingers into Kari's pussy and started to lick the right side of her neck sucking on it this made Kari hold on to his shoulders and arched her back towards him as she moaned in plessure.

"D-Dai-kun make me feel gooood." She begged him as she thrusted her hips forward and back so Davis could go deeper.

"With plessure Kari-chan." Davis said as he continued to please her their moment was interupted when they heard Veemon and Gatomon's voices comming closer towards them.

"I think we'll have to stop for now." Kari said as Davis pulled his fingers out of her.

"Yeah, but I was gonna stop anyway." Davis said.

"Why?"

"Cause I think we shoud do in a more natural invormental place like home."

"Oh well in that case how about my place then?" Kari asked in a hushed tone.

"Its a deal." Davis said as the two kissed but stopped when they saw Veemon and Gatomon come in only that Veemon was kissing Gatomon on the left side of her neck against the wall making her giggle and moan.

"Ah... V-Veemon stop... t-that tickles." Gatomon managed to get out through moans.

"You know you like it." Veemon chuckled out he looked out the corner of his left eye to see Davis and Kari looking at them with smiling faces. "Looks like we're caught."

Gatomon turned her head to see what Veemon was talking about and was embarassed until she noticed how closed Davis and Kari were. "Im guessing you guys hooked up?"

"And from what I can tell so did you too." Kari said.

"Well I can say this, things just got a little bit better." Veemon said.

"You can say that again." Davis said as the four of them chuckled but they did'nt noticed that they were glowing.

**In the Digital World**

In the snowy mountains Fanglongmon was resting when he felt something making him rise up with a surprised look on his face.

"That power Im feeling its like." He paused when he realised what is was. "Looks like they reached a new level of power."

**In the unknown location**

"Oh Dynasmon Im back." Lilithmon said as she walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"And how was your day?" He asked.

"Wonderful I wooped the snot out of those four I'll be heading back tomorrow to finish them off."

"Marvelous how about I accompany you I want to get that dragon back for that fight."

"I dont see why not." She said as they both chuckled at the thought of finishing them off.

**Will Dynasmon and Lilithmon succeed in their plans? What is this new power Fanglongmon is talking about? And will it help Davis, Kar, Veemon, and Gatomon? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monsters!**


	9. New Type of Evolution

Chapter 9: New Type of Evolution

What's up Foxmon here to tell you what happend. So lately the gang and I have been battling a lot of Millenniummon's goons and we decide to take a rest for a little while. On the other side Dynasmon was talking to someone to try and take out Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon who turned out to be a LadyDevimon that has a real nasty friendship with Gatomon. The four of them engaged in a fight only to have LadyDevimon to digivolve into Lilithmon and trap them in a cave with Davis really hurt as Kari took care of him then later after some hurtful words and tales Veemon and Gatomon admit their feeling for one another about time too. Around the same time so did Davis and Kari strange thing is all four of them started glowing which was wierd but I guess Fanglongmon knows what's up, you know sometimes I dont like the Sovereighn's they can be so mysterious.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"Where are they?" Tai asked worried about Davis and Kari you see its been 3 hours since the gangs seen them and their starting to worry.

"I dont know Tai. I keep trying to get their signal, but no dice." Izzy said closing his laptop with Mimi beside him.

"Well I dont care if we have to search the whole damn forest for them we're gonna find them!" Jun shouted.

"Hey babe calm down." Matt said giving her a hug from behind.

"She usually dosen't shout that loud unless Matt is piledriving her." Foxmon whispered to Gabumon.

"Got that right." Gabumon snickered.

"What do you just say?!" Matt and Jun screamed with their faces blushing bright red as they heard what thier digimon just said.

"Ok can you guys cut it out?" Agumon asked.

"Yeah remember we're looking for our friends." Biyomon said.

"Oh come on I'm sure the're fine." Tentomon said.

"Yeah I bet they'll land infront of us right now and be a ok." Gomamon said just when he said that AeroVeedramon and Angewomon came down and landed with Davis and Kari on AeroVeedramon's shoulder. "Ok now I bet cheeseburger would fall into my hands." He said but nothing happend.

"I dont think it works that way." Palmon giggled how silly Gomamon was being.

"Where have you been?!" Tai and Jun yelled.

"Gee nice to see you too." Davis and Kari said arogantly.

"What happend to you guys?" Asked Patamon on TK's head.

"Well.." The four said as they told them what went on about the battle and ending up in the cave.

"And you did'nt bother to tell us?! Do you realise the danger you were in?!" Tai yelled as he walked up to Davis and grabbed the collar of his shirt raising him up off the ground.

"Did you?! Hello if we did'nt accept she would've killed you all on the spot BEFORE we could even tell you genius!" Davis roared at him making Tai realise that he had a point as he putted him down.

"Sorry Davis."

"Uuugh its fine." Davis groaned out as he, Kari, and the digimon went into the cabin.

"This whole thing is starting to get to us all." TK said.

"No lie but we cant do anything about it." Cody said.

"Yeah except try to find a way to take the fight to Millenniummon." Yolie said.

"Um Yolie thats suicide." Hawkmon said.

"She's right Yolie." Ken said.

"Why dont we all get some sleep?" Joe asked as everyone went into the cabin to sleep and sleep they did as everyone was knocked out immediatly the only ones that were up was Davis and Kari in their nightwear as they were lying down on the bed as Davis had his hands behind his head and Kari was lying down on his chest with her hands on it.

"Davis you think she'll come back?" Kari asked him.

"Most likely but we'll deal with her tommorow." Davis told her.

"For the record I was really worried about you when Gatomon explained Lilithmon's Phantom Pain."

"Hey its ok I'm all better besides if I have'nt taken that hit you would've gotten hurt."

"I'm just glad everything worked out for everyone."

"I know it did for me cause I got to see you naked." Davis snickered.

"Davis!" Kari hitting his chest playfully while blushing.

"Oh you know you were'nt complaining." Davis chuckled.

"Still Im glad we're together."

"Me too."

"Well night Davis."

"Night Kari." And with that Davis and Kari drifted off to sleep.

**(Lemon)**

Ken was laying in the bed actually wide awake in the bedroom by himself TK and Cody were in the other bedroom playing a video game and pass out right there leaving Ken to have his own room for the night he then turned to see the door open revealing Yolie in a red shirt and purple sweatpants without her glasses on.

"Hey Ken." Yolie said closing the door and locking it.

"Yolie what are doing here?" Ken asked her sitting up.

"I think you know what." Yolie said as she took off her shirt throwing it to the floor showing her breasts.

"Of course. What am I gonna do with you?" Ken said shaking his head.

"You know you like it." Yolie smiled got on top of Ken pushing her breasts togehter with her hands. "So Ken are you hungry?" She asked in a hush seductive tone.

"As a matter of fact..." Ken grabbed Yolie's right tit and started licking it then started sucking on it while massaging her left one as Yolie was moaning in plessure.

"K-Ken... oh my.. god." Yolie breathed between moans.

"Just take it all in." He soothed as Ken started to move both boobs in his hands twisting her nipples he then stuck out his tongue and slowly licked her stomach up to to between her boobs to the right side of her neck then licking the inside of her right ear all this was making Yolie whimper and making her more wetter in her pants.

"Ken... y-your.. ugh... teasing me too much... I cant.. take it." She barely managed to get out with teary eyes.

"Then allow me help you 'release'." Ken twisted her left nipple and bite down on her right one.

"KEN!" Yolie shouted as she came in her pants leaving a huge wet spot there as she panting heavily.

"I take it you enjoyed that?" Ken asked smirking.

"Yes." Yolie breathed. "Now its my turn." She said as he took took Ken's boxers and pulled them off showing his dick stick straight up and whithout a word she enguled it going up and down sucking him off as she was doing that she hears grunts and moans comming from Ken smirking Yolie lick the head in her moving and moved it around making Ken feel gooder and gooder.

"Yolie.. I cant... Im gonna..!" Ken groaned as he came shooting his load in her mouth with her drinking it when she finished stood up and took off her pants and Ken took off his shirt Yolie positioned herself above Ken's still hard dick as he grabbed her hips. "Ready?"

"Always." She impaled herself and moaned from the sensation as she jumped up and down Ken as both them started to moan. "Ken... Oh Ken... its been awhile..ah since we did this!"

"I... ugh.. can imagine.. with all... shit we've been doing... ah.. we barley have time for ourselves!" Ken groaned as he started thrusting making him do inside Yolie more.

"Ken promise me.. ah.. ah.. that we'll always be together like this!"

"Thats a promise.. ah... I can keep!" Ken stopped and motioned Yolie to turn around she did with her being on all fours and he quickly thrusted in and out of her pussy with Yolie shaking from the force Ken was putting on her.

With all the plessure she was getting Yolie fell forward on the bed with Ken still inside her he grabbed her shoulders and started ponding even harder into her until she felt she was close to her climax. "K-Ken... Im.. ah.. Im about to.." She moaned out.

"M-Me too Y-Yolie..!" And with a final thrust he came inside her with Yolie moaning loudly with her mouth shut tight so not to wake the others both were left breathing hard to try and catch their breathe when they felt like they could breathe again they crawled into bed. "So you ok now?" Ken asked as Yolie snuggled against him.

"For now anyway." Yolie said as she and Ken went to sleep.

**Outside the Cabin**

Veemon was looking out the lake feeling content at the beautiful lake he always enjoyed looking at the lake at night it was the way the moon would shine off the water that would give that magical glow.

["Looking at the lake like this makes me forget all my troubles."] He thought he heard footsteps comming behind him he turned to see Gatomon walking toward him. "Hey."

"Hey yourself. What are you doing out here?" As she stood next to him on his right.

"Just mentally preparing myself for that witch." He said looking at the lake.

"What do you mean mentally?" She asked looking at him.

"Im just worried about what's gonna happen to you if you see her again you kinda lost it today with her."

"Trust me Veemon Im not gonna loose it next time."

"How's that."

"Cause knowing I got you and you'll be there with me will keep me in check." She said as she grabbed his left cheek to make him turn to face her.

"Im glad, I really love you Gatomon."

"And I love you Veemon. But I am curious to why you love me though."

"Its cause of your eyes."

"My eyes? What about them?"

"Well when I look at them they always sparkle and shine. Plus they remind me of sapphire."

"Wow no one has ever said anything like that to me."

"Well your are special. But why do you love me?" He asked putting his arms around her waist as she put hers around his neck.

"Well I love you for your courage and how you care for others. Also your eyes look like rubies."

"I guess we both fell for each others for our eyes huh?"

"That and more." Gatomon said as she and Veemon kissed each other when they broke Veemon scratched behind her right ear with his left hand and kiss and licked the left side of her neck making her pur and moan. "Oh Veemon, dont stop that feels too gooood." She purred.

"Im glad I can make you feel that way." Veemon said as he picked her up bridal-style and walked towards the water.

"Hang on Veemon." Gatomon said as he stopped and looked at her.

"What is it?"

"I wanna give you a special treat." She started glowing white Veemon got a huntch on what she was implying and his body was covered in flames when the light and flames disappearred Angewomon and Flamedramon were in their place with her in his arms. "Do you think you'll be able to handle this?" She asked in a seductive naughty voice.

"I think I can manage." He said as layed her down on the water as it slashed on her body he kneeled down and removed his armor as Angewomon removed her clothes and dedigitized her wings all that was left on them was their masks. "I'll take yours off if you take mine off."

"That seems fair." Angewomon said as she brought up her hands to his as he brought his hands to her and both removed them to reveal her sapphire eyes and his ruby eyes. "Y'know you look like a more adult version of Veemon with a blade in the forhead."

"Thank you my beautiful goddess." Flamedramon bent down and kissed her he brought his hands up to her breasts and started rubbing them Angewomon's hand made their way to his growing member and started rubbing it Flamedramon brought his hands to her ass and lifted her up with her entrance hovering over his manhood. "Will you be ok?"

"Yeah, unfortinatley that bastard Myotismon broke my hymen when he raped me. But at least Im gonna get fucked by the guy I love." She said wrapping her arms around his neck.

"And Im glad I wont be hurting you." With that said he brought her down hard Angewomon gasped from the feeling of how big he was as he pumped in and out of her feeling her wet walls clamping down on him. "Damn... your.. ah unbelievably... tight!" Flamedramon groaned out.

"W-Well its... ah... ugh been awhile... and Im just... enjoying the feeling!" Angewomon moaned out as she grinded on him trying to make him go deeper inside her Flamedramon got an idea in his head as he concentrated his fire power and transfered it into his dick and thrusted harder into Angewomon making her inside burn with a hot sensation as she gasped and moaned loudly. "How... how did... you do... that?!"

"With... all the... training we've been.. doing I've... been able to.. use my... fire in ways... you can.. only imagine."

"My own... kinky dragon." As the two kissed Angewomon felt she was getting closer and closer to her climax when she felt she was about to release Flamedramon stopped. "Why'd you stop?" She whinned in a disappointed voice but he did'nt answer instead he got up and walked them deeper into the lake until the water was to his thighs.

"The reason why I stopped is cause I wanna see if the backdoor is as tight as the front." He whispered into her left ear.

"My my someone's an ass man." She said as he let her down and turned around for her ass to face his dick Flamedramon grabbed Angewomon's hip shoved it inside as she groaned erotically when he went in and out of her. "Oh S-SHIT! I CAN FEEL YOUR HARD COCK IN MY ASS!" Angewomon put her hands on Flamedramon's face as he kept sexing her he then took his left hand and inserted his middle and ring fingers in her pussy shoving them in and out while he twisted her right nipple with his right hand. "OH FUCK ME OH PLEASE FUCK ME SO HARD!" She begged.

"ALL YOU HAD TO DO WAS ASK!" He said going in harder than he did he was busy licking behind her right ear and playing with her tressure as he felt her juices leak into his hand as he went deeper Flamedramon then felt his climax comming as he closed his eyes grunting. "I-I'M ABOUT TO COME! DO YOU WANT ME TO PULL OUT?!"

"NO, COME INSIDE ME! COME INSIDE MY TIGHT ASS!" Angewomon said closing her eyes as she tried to hold on as much as she could but with one final push from Flamdramon she lost it. "I'M CUMMING!" She shouted as she came from her pussy and squeezed her ass really tight.

Being pushed over the edge he yelled, "I'M CUMMING TOO!" And came right in her ass but feeling his hot load shoot inside her made Angewomon come again they stayed in their position trying to catch their breathe when they did they were incased in fire and light and turned back into Veemon and Gatomon. "That felt amazing." Gatomon breathed as she layed her head back resting on Veemon's chest.

"I know." Veemon said as he wrapped his arms around her waist with Gatomon putting her arms over his.

"So you ready for tommorow?" She asked turning her head to face him.

"More than you know." He said as the two bent down and kissed each other passionatly.

**(End)**

Morning came and everyone was up and about as the gang was outside just chilling with one another Davis and Veemon were sparing with Kari and Gatomon watching them so they can improve on what moves they need to work on. Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon were chillin under a tree Izzy was on top of Mimi kissing her on the shore Palmon was nuzzling in Tentomon's chest as they were relaxing in a tree. Matt and Jun were standing in the water in each others arms looking at the lake Gabumon and Foxmon were busy chasing one another and Ken, Yolie, TK, Cody, Joe, Wormmon, Hawkmon, Patamon, Armadillomon, and Gomamon were just layind down on the shore relaxing.

"Ok Davis now to fire and Veemon you try to intercept." Gatomon instructed as Davis pulled back his left hand and swirling yellow energy with a sparking white fire inside came onto his hand and shoved it forward to Veemon. Veemon got in a fighting stance and uppercutted the blast launching it to the lake were it fizzed out.

"Nice Veemon." Davis said.

"No big." Veemon said standing up.

Suddenly the four of them felt dark energy coming towards them. "Speaking of big." Kari said as she, Davis, Gatomon, and Veemon got ready when the others saw this they knew what it meant as they rose up or got ready too then out of the sky Dynasmon and Lilithmon appeared.

"So you decide to grace us with your ugly pressence?" Foxmon growled.

"Please rodent we have bigger things to attend to." Lilithmon said waving her left hand.

"Why dont you play with our last top soldiers cause this will be the last day all of you live." Dynasmon said snapping his fingers as three dark Cherubimon appeared.

"The four of us will deal with Dynasmon and Lilithmon. While the rest of you fight the Cherubimons." Davis said.

"Right." Said everybody.

"Kari you be careful." Tai told her.

"Dont worry Tai." Kari said.

"That goes for you too Davis." Jun said.

"Are'nt I always?" Davis asked.

"DIGIVOLVE!" They yelled as all the digimon glowed.

**Digivolution sequence**

**"Agumon warp digivolve to. . . WarGreymon!"**

**"Gabumon warp digivolve to. . . MetalGarurumon!"**

**"Biyomon ultimate digivolve to. . . Garudamon!"**

**"Tentomon ultimate digivolve to. . . MegaKabuterimon!"**

**"Palmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Lillymon!"**

**"Gomamon ultimate digivolve to. . . Zudomon!"**

**"Patamon ultimate digivolve to. . . MagnaAngemon!"**

**"Foxmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Taomon!"**

**"Wormmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Paildramon!"**

**"Hawkmon ultimate digivolve to. . . Silphymon!"**

**"Armadillomon ultimate digivolve to. . . Shakkoumon!"**

**"Veemon ultimate digivolve to. . . AeroVeedramon!"**

**"Gatomon digivolve to. . . Angewomon!"**

**End sequence**

While the digidestined went to take care of their target Davis, Kari, AeroVeedramon, and Angewomon flew straight at Dynasmon and Lilithmon.

"Well dragon shall we pick up where we left off?" Snickered Dynasmon as he cracked his knuckles.

"Yeah except it'll be different." AeroVeedramon snarled.

"I'll be in this fight!" Davis shouted.

"Then by all means, BRING IT!" Dynasmon belowed as the three of them charged forward and started a dragon rush all over the palce AeroVeedramon right Magnum Crushered Dynasmon only for him to block the punch with his right forearm and kicked him in the chest with his left leg only for Davis to fly over AeroVeedramon spinned and backkicked him across the face with his left foot. Dynasmon straightend himself and fired two Dragon's Roar from his hands Davis manged to block one by swatting it away with his left hand but the other seperated into twenty small orbs and slammed into him with incredible force. When the barrage ended he found himself face to face with Dynasmon as he punched him in the face with his right fist then his left. Davis grabbed his right fist with his left hand when he tried for another hit and headbutted him in the face then raised up his right arm and uppercutted him in the gut then raised it again and uppercutted him under his chin. When Dynasmon was up in the air he fired another Dragon's Rage at Davis hitting in the chest making him crash into the water Dynasmon turned to see AeroVeedramon heading straight for him with V-Wing Blade and crashed into him he then rised his left arm slashed him across the chest with his blade then twirled and kicked him with his right foot. Dynasmon quickly recovered and jabbed AeroVeedramon in the gut with his left fist them kicked him across the face wtih his right foot and raised both his hands and punched him behind his neck making him crash down into a couple of trees breaking them in two. Dynasmon floated down on the ground and landed only for Davis to jump out of the water and AeroVeedramon to come out of the tree ruble both floated front and behind him.

"I take it we're done with the warmups?" Dynasmon asked smiling.

"That we are." Davis said moving his right arm around.

"Lets get to the real fight." AeroVeedramon growled.

Across from them Lilithmon and Angewomon were fending off with Nazar Nail and Celestial Saber clashing blow for blow Lilithmon kicked Angewomon in the chest sending her back but then Kari came up on her left and punched her on the left side of her face sending her 2 feet away from her but Lilithmon shot a Empress Emplaze at Kari that struck her making her groan in pain. Angewomon who straightend herself saw this and fired a Celestial Arrow at Lilithmon making her retracked her claw ending her attack Angewomon flew right to her and and use Heaven's Charm right in the face as she was flying back she saw Kari in front of her and blasted two pink rays in her chest making her crash in the forest. She rose up as Kari and Angewomon floated down infront of her.

"Well well well, you two girl sure are fighting like warriors. I wonder if it must be cause of your new boyfriends?" Lilithmon said as she dusted her left arm smirking.

"How do you know that?" Kari asked.

"Hello Im a being of lust I smelt it the minute I got here. Though for Angewomon I guess she would be called a mate considering what she did with her digimon."

"You can smell it on me can you?" Angewomon asked with her cheeks red.

"I can sure smell HIM all over you."

"Hey that's her personal business!" Kari shouted.

"Oh shut up and lets get back to the fight." Lilithmon said getting ready.

"Fine, lets!" Kari and Angewomon said.

"**Talisman of Light!**" Taomon launched her symbol attack at Cherubimon in the face he growled and tried to punch her but she dodged.

"**Wing Blade!**" Garudamon fired her phoenix attack on his back he turned around and roared as he clapped his hands together sending a wave of black energy but Garudamon and Taomon slashed their sleeves and claws at it breaking it. "I think we made him mad." Garudamon said looking at Taomon.

"Thats obvious." Taomon said.

"Well lets make it madder." Jun said smiling.

"I like the way you think Jun. Mimi, Yolie now!" Sora said.

"Give it to him!" Mimi said.

"Make him cry with pain!" Yolie added.

"**Static Force!**"

"**Flower Cannon!**"

Both attack hit him in the gut making him fall in the mountains on the other side MegaKabuterimon, Zudomon, MagnaAngemon, and Shakkoumon were punching and kicking the other Cherubimon as he was doing the same he bended and kicked with his left leg only for Zudomon and Shakkoumon to grab his leg and then MegaKabuterimon and MagnaAngemon floated up in the air.

"Go for it." Izzy said."

You know what to do pal." TK said.

"**Horn Buster!**"

"**Gate of Destiny!**"

MegaKabuterimon fired his attack from his horn as MagnaAngemon fired a blast from his gate both slammed into Cherubimon's chest as he fell on his butt Zudomon and Shakkoumon jumped up.

"Pound em." Joe said.

"Knock him dead." Cody said.

"**Vulcan's Hammer!**"

"**Justice Beam!**"

Their combined attacks hit him in the face making him fall the rest of the way down. In the water WarGreymon and Paildramon were holding Cherubimon's hands then MetalGarurumon rammed into his gut making him stumble back.

"WarGreymon make him cry!" Tai shouted.

"Paildramon stick it to him!" Ken hollered.

"MetalGarurumon freeze his bony butt!" Matt yelled.

"**Terra Force!**"

"**Desperado Blaster!**"

"**Ice Wolf Bite!**"

The attacks slammed into him making him fall in the water as the other two Cherubimon collided into him when the other digidestined and digimon got together they all fired their signature moves destroying them on the spot the team was pleased with the results that is until Davis, AeroVeedramon, Kari, and Angewomon landed on the shore with a large thud.

"Ugh anyone get the liscenseplate of that hit?" Davis asked getting up.

"No but I could use something for this aching head." Kari said.

"Hate to burst the joking around but incomming." AeroVeedramon said.

"Oh terrific." Angewomon groaned.

Dynasmon and Lilithmon came floating down with a few minor brusies making the other four looking like a joke cause they were worse condition. "Well this is a delicious turn of events and we're not even at full power." Lilithmon snickered.

"WHAT?!" The four shouted.

"She's quite right allow us to show you our true power." Dynasmon said as he and Lilithmon were covered in a red aura as Dynamon's armor turned black and his wings turned red with Lilithmon's clothes turned into something similar to what Angewomon's wearing except its black and she did'nt have the buckles on her body and the wings on her breats were red.

"That is SO stealing my look!" Angewomon yelled.

"Whatever is SO looks better on me than you." Lilithmon said posing.

"Does not." AeroVeedramon said.

"Then why dont you ask your friends that?" She said pointing at the group behind them as they turned to see MagnaAngemon, Shakkoumon, Zudomon practically drooling over Lilithmon's new look while everyone else saw their faces.

"Are you kidding me?!" Asked everyone snapping the three digimon out of their trance.

"Sorry." They muttered.

"See I look hot!" Lilithmon said turning around showing everyone her round butt.

"Oh brother." Kari groaned.

"Can we just get back to the fightinng?" Davis asked impationatly.

"Yes but first." Dynasmon fired at the digidestined with red energy beam making all the team yell and scream in pain as all the Ultimate digimon turned back to Rookie as they all fell in the lake with brusies all over their bodies.

"Everyone!" Kari and Angewomon shouted with concern.

"Ok that's it!" Davis and AeroVeedramon said as they charged at Dynasmon while Kari and Angewomon went to Lilithmon Davis and AeroVeedramon punched Dynasmon in the chest but it did'nt do a thing hell he did'nt even flinch he just smirked reared his hands back and uppercutted them in the chest sending them up in the air. He quickly followed them as two red energy sword appeared in his hands and he slashed away at their bodies leaving multiple cuts all over there bodies as blood spurted out. The girls were'nt any better as Lilithmon dodged a punch from Anewomon only to get kicked in the gut get slashed by a Nazar Nail and highkicked in the air Kari came up behind her and punched her in the back only for her to get pushed back by purple energy Lilithmon rushed at her punched her all over her body and kicked her towards Angewomon as they slammed into each other. Dynasmon who just got done slashing Davis and AeroVeedramon grabbed their heads and threw them at the girls as all four collided Dynasmon looked at Lilithmon as she came up on his left.

"Ready to end this?"

"You know it."

"**Dragon's Breath!**"

"**Phantom Pain!**"

Firing red energy that formed a dragon and a purple fog with black lightning as they crashed into the group as they screamed in extreme pain and exploded as smoke appeared and they fell on the ground hard as the digidestined came out of the water to see the state their in.

"AeroVeedramon!" Foxmon shouted.

"Angewomon!" Agumon shouted.

"Davis!" Jun shouted.

"Kari!" Tai shouted.

"Oh man they look like hell." TK grunted.

"And we cant do anything to help." Ken groaned at Dynasmon and Lilithmon floated down infront of them as they struggled to stand up.

"Oh how the mighty have fallen." Lilithmon snickered.

"What a shame, but at least the four of you will be out the way." Dynasmon said.

"W-We are'nt done y-yet." Kari grunted.

"W-We just b-begun to fight." Angewomon struggled out.

"Oh really? And how do you plan to do that?" Lilithmon asked.

"You can barley stand, face it its over." Dynasmon said.

"N-No it cant be over. As long as we stand together.." AeroVeedramon said.

"W-We will.." Davis said.

"Unite to Fight!" All four said as they started glowing yellow and pink blinding everyone as they shielded their eyes.

"What the hell?!" Lilithmon grunted.

"What trickory is this?!" Dynasmon asked.

"Whats happening to them?" Yolie asked.

"I dont know." Izzy said afar from them floating way in the air where none can see him is Fanglongmon as he was watching what was happening.

"Astounding."

In the light we see Davis, Kari, AeroVeedramon, and Angewomon floating about in midair as all their injuries healed.

"W-What the heck is all this?" Davis asked.

"I have no idea." AeroVeedramon said.

"Guys I feel tingly." Kari said.

Me too." Angewomon added.

All of a sudden they heard their hearts beating and it was beating faster then normal. ["Hey that's my heartbeat but it sound like their are two beats. Wait... thats AeroVeedramon's heartbeat."] Davis thought.

["Hey Im hearing Davis' heartbeat how come? Wait a sec.."] AeroVeedramon thought.

["This seems similar with what happend with Davis and Ken. And me with Yolie, but I'm feeling my digimon's heartbeat this time."] Kari thought.

["It feels like Im in sync with Kari like we're becoming one."] Angewomon thought as all four looked at one another.

"You thinking what Im thinking?" AeroVeedramon said.

"Its a pretty wild and crazy idea though." Angewomon said.

"Well only one way to find out. What do you think Davis?" Kari said.

"Lets do it you guys." Davis said as Davis and AeroVeedramon stood next to each other with Kari and Angewomon doing the same closing their eyes as Davis started glowing yellow, AeroVeedramon glowing blue, Kari glowing white, and Angewomon glowing pink they then opened their eyes and shouted,

**"Bio DNA Digivolution!"**

They skyrocketed into the air in their energies spiraling against each other. **"Daisuke Motomiya!"** Davis said.

**"AeroVeedramon!"** The dragon shouted as he and Davis collied and spinned around each other in the air.

**"Bio DNA Digivolve to. . ."** When the energies merged a new digimon stood in place.

**"UlForceVeedramon!"** He shouted in a blend of Davis' and AeroVeedramon's voice.

**"Hikari Kamiya!"** Kari said.

**"Angewomon!"** The angel shouted as she and Kari collied and spinned around each other in the air.

**"Bio DNA Digivolve to. . ."** When the energies merged a new digimon stood in place.

**"Ophanimon!"** She shouted in a blend of Kari's and Angewomon's voice.

When the light vanished everyone was shocked at what they saw as AeroVeedramon and Angewomon digivolved to Mega level digimon but Davis and Kari were nowhere insight.

"No way!" Dynasmon and Lilithmon gawked.

"Whoa." Breathed Tai, Jun, and Matt.

"Can someone fill me in out those guys?" TK asked.

**Digimon Analyzer (UlForceVeedramon's Voice)**

**"Im UlForceVeedramon a Mega level digimon Im loyal to my friends and protect those I love. My Ulforce Saber can cut through anything and my Ray of Victory will leave you in submission."**

**(Ophanimon Voice's)**

**"I am Ophanimon Mega level I care for those with purest of hearts. But watch our for my Eden's Javelin its a force not to be taken lightly."**

"That is too cool." Armadillomon said.

"But wait where are Davis and Kari?" Hawkmon asked.

"They probably ran away scared." Lilithmon manage to say from her earlier shock.

"Thats what you think." Said Ophanimon in Kari's voice stunning everyone.

"Kari?! Is that you?!" Tai asked pretty shocked.

"Yes. Though technically Im Ophanimon now Tai." She said as the mixed voiced with her own voice and Angewomon's.

"Then that means.." Jun started saying but was interrupted by UlForceVeedramon.

"Thats right sis its me but Im UlForceVeedramon at the moment." He said in Davis' voice. "Now then how about we continue were we left off?" He asked with his voice in a mix with AeroVeedramon's.

"Fine then." Dynasmon said as he flew up in the air with UlForceVeedramon following him as the two of them began in fierce battle matching one another blow for blow not letting the other one up when Dynasmon went to kick him UlForceVeedramon bragged his leg and spinned around and threw him in the mountain. "**Dragon's Roar!**" Dynasmon fired two red energy balls at UlForceVeedramon as he stood in place.

"**Tensegrity Shield!**" He brought up his left arms then the braclet glowed and out came a green sphere energy like shield that blocked the attack. "**Ulforce Saber!**" He raised up his right arm the braclet glowed and a sword came out and he slashed he attack in half seperating as it exploding on both sides.

"I will destroy you!" Dynasmon yelled as he charged at UlForceVeedramon with his two red energy swords in his hands.

"Funny cause that what Im gonna do to you!" UlForceVeedramon said as two the Mega's went into a another fight across from them Ophanimon and Lilithmon were striking each other with their golden claws and javelin when Lilithmon fired Empress Emplaze Ophanimon jumped up and dodged it. She then came down and kicked Lilithmon in the gut then swung her javelin diagnoly and slashed her across the chest Lilithmon recovered and punched her but blocked it with her sheild.

"**Eden's Javelin!**" Ophanimon thrusted her javeling forward shooting out a raindbow energy beam at Lilithmon as it made ker skid across the lake but she managed to straighten herself back up.

"**Empress Emplaze!**" Lilithmon raised her armored claw and fired a flaming red fire that formed a claw and came right at Ophanimon but she simply swatted it away with her left leg. "N-No way this cant be. I had you! THERE IS NO WAY THE BALANCE OF POWER COULD POSSIBLY SHIFTED THAT MUCH BETWEEN US!" She screamed.

"It has." Ophanimon said and she charged at her slamming her sheild into her across from them Dynasmon was struggling against UlForceVeedramon's Ulforce saber as he broke it and kicked him in the chest sending him back as he collided with Lilithmon as they looked up and saw the two Mega floting infront of them.

"It is time for you to pay for all you have done." Ophanimon said glowing pink.

"Know that evil will never triumpth over good." UlForceVeedramon said glowing yellow.

"**Ray of Victory!**" UlForceVeedramon shouted as he fired a yellow laser in the shape of a V from his chest.

"**Sefriot Crystal!**" Ophanimon shouted as she spread out her hands and fired 10 crystals in a weird formation.

"AAAAAH!" Dynasmon and Lilithmon shouted in extreme pain before they were digitized as their data floated away.

"They did it!" Joe shouted as UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon glowed and seperated into Davis, Veemon, Kari, and Gatomon as they fell and landed on their feet as their freinds approached them.

"Way to go you two." Wormmon said.

"Yeah that was awesome." Hawkmon added.

"I felt a little tingly the whole time." Davis said with his hands behind his head.

"You got that right, but a good tingly." Kari said crossing her arms.

"Still it was cool how we fused together like that." Veemon said.

"Yeah, but how were we able to?" Gatomon asked with her left paw on her hip.

"It is cause you have unlocked a new way of digivolving." Fanglongmon said as he floated down behind the four as they turned to face him.

"Yeah that we called Bio DNA Digivolve." Davis said bringing him arms down.

"It is alot like the regular DNA Digivolve except the human and digimon are merging."

"You might want to look more into this Grandfather Fanglongmon." Veemon said.

"I will with the other Sovereighn's."

"So how do you think we did?" Gatomon asked in a happy tone.

"Excellent as always." Fanglongmon chuckled.

"By the way what are the Sovereighn's and Gennai doing?" Kari asked.

"There on the verge of finding Milleniummon's base."

"Good soon we'll be able to bring it to em." Tai said pounding his fists.

"Yeah but what if we run into more goons like Dynasmon and Lilithmon we need to up our game." Matt said with the others nodding.

["I might have somthing for that."] Fanglongmon thought.

"In the meantime anyone else feel like heading home?" Gabumon asked.

"I do Im hungrey after all that." Agumon said rubbing his stomach.

"What else is new." Biyomon giggled.

"One portal for home comming up." Davis said as he and Kari raised up their fists thrusted them forward making a spiraling yellow and pink portal as they all went threw it as it disappeared but away from the closed portal was a shadowy figure behind a tree.

"Ah so the power within has grown tremendously. Oh the master will be pleased to know this." It snickered as it vanished in dark portal.

**With the new digivolving power will the duo of Miracles and Light be able to hold out to new thrreats? What will the digidestined do to up their game? Find out next time on Digimon Digital Monster!**


	10. Together as a Team

Chapter 10: Together as a Team

Veemon back here people so lets clear up what happend last time as we reunited with the gang four people got a little freaky that night the next day we had to fight against Dynasmon, Lilithmon, and a couple of Cherubimon. As the others took care of their enemies me, Davis, Angewomon, and Kari were in a pinch just when it seemed it was all over we got engulfed in a strange light. Next thing you know we all combined into each other and formed UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon were we destroyed Dynasmon and Lilithmon. I gotta tell you that Bio DNA Digivolution thing is swickedy awetastic a fusion of sweet and wickedy and awesome and fantastic just to clear it up.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

**Somewhere**

Millenniummon was in his den watching over battles involving the digidestined as he watched them he was getting more and more into their moves and fighting techniquies.

["My plans are going more and more smoothly the only thing that is set back is the lost of Dynasmon and Lilithmon but they will not be in vain. But I need to have were the enemy will give not only the digidestined a run for their money but also to the duo of Miracles and Light. The only question is how to do that."] He thought and as he kept looking at the video's one in particular caught his attention. "Ah now that one would be perfect." He said as he chuckled.

**At Cody's**

The gang decided to hang at Cody's since his mom and grandfather were gone to one of his mom's friend's wedding so they had the house/dojo to theirselves. Right know we see them in the back as they watch Davis and Kari go at it with Davis punching Kari furiously only for Kari to block all his moves he swept his right leg under her making her loose balance as Davis reared back his leg and kicked her in the gut sending her in the air as he followed. She got herself back together and punched Davis in face bringing him to a stop but he quickly grabbed her left arm and flung her to the ground as she landed safely as Davis floated back down and the two engaged in a dragon rush on the ground.

"Cant Davis lighten up a little?" Tai asked.

"No." Gatomon said flatly.

"But why?" Jun asked.

"Cause both Davis and Kari decided that when they train there would be no hold bars between them." Veemon said as Kari kicked Davis in the gut sending him in the ground as he fired a gold beam that blasted in her face. "None at all."

"Yeah but she's still my little sister." Tai said.

"Just cause Im your little sister dosent mean I cant take care of myself." Kari said as she and Davis floated down.

"Yeah and besides she has me so you have nothing to worry about." Davis said.

"Still that dosent mean they should'nt worry about you guys." Sora said.

"Yeah we all do." Matt added.

"Ugh! Man!" Davis and Kari groaned in annoyance.

"We're just stating the obivious." Izzy said.

"Yeah we all cant be super powered humans like you guys." Yolie complained.

"Oh cry me a river." Davis grunted turning around walking.

"Where are you going?" TK asked.

"Flying." Davis said as he took off in the air.

"Someone seems a little tense." Mimi stated.

"Do you know what up with him Kari?" Cody asked.

"No I have no idea." She lied her and Davis were up to something and wanted to keep a secret from everyone the only to know were Veemon and Gatomon.

"We'll know soon." Joe said.

"Or maybe not you never know." Gomamon said.

"Thats not really putting a smile on things." Gabumon said.

"Still at least we know its just Millenniummon now." Foxmon said.

"Yeah easy pickings." Armadillomon chuckled.

"Dont be so sure about that." Agumon said.

"Why?" Palmon asked.

"Cause you'll never know just what other trick he has up his sleeves." Biyomon said.

"Plus we know that the big cheese is always the tough one to beat." Tentomon said.

"We always seem to remind ourselves that nothing is ever easy." Patamon said as his ears dropped.

"You would rather have us lie to ourselves?" Hawkmon asked.

"Good point." Wormmon agreed.

As the other and the digimon talked among theirselves Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon were away from them having their own little conversation.

"So Davis is going to the Sovereighn's to finish up the you know what?" Veemon guessed.

"Yeah he said their making final preparations." Kari said.

"Hopefully it should be done by the time another big enemy shows up." Gatomon mused.

"Oh come on babe dont think like that." Veemon giving her a quick kiss before anyone saw making Gatomon giggle.

"Thanks Veemon." She smiled. "Hey when are we gonna tell the others about our relationship?"

"When we feel like it." Kari said. "After all we agreed we'd tell them after this whole thing is over."

"Thats true besides having a secret relationship is fun." Veemon chuckled.

"Anyway I wonder how Davis is holding up?" Kari wondered.

**At Gennai's in the backyard**

"Ok keep going Davis." Gennai said.

"Easier said then done." Davis struggled as he was glowing yellow sending his energy into some white orb in the middle of the ground along with the Soverighn's doing the same.

"Dont push yourself too hard." Ebonwumon said with concern.

"If you want to rest you can." Baihumon added.

"Not a chance we have to get this done ASAP." Davis said.

"Im with you on this but we also dont want you to die in the process of making this." Zhuqiaomon said.

"I'll be alright promise." Davis told the fire bird.

"No use in trying to reason with him. He's a stubborn one." Azulongmon chuckled.

"That he is." Fanglongmon laughed out.

"The sooner we get this done the sooner we have a huge edge." Davis said grinning.

"Lets get this done." Gennai ordered.

"Right!" Everyone else exclaimed.

**Back in the Real World**

"So what do you guys wanna do now?" Cody asked.

"I dunno something as least." Yolie moaned as everyone was in the park just laying around.

"We could go back to the cabin." TK said.

"Sorry no can do I either go with Davis or without him thats the deal we made." Jun said as she was lying on Matt's chest.

"That cancel's that idea." Veemon said as he was walking on his hands.

"What are you doing?" Gatomon chuckled.

"With nothing better to do I figured why not do this?" Veemon said as he stood still.

"Hey Veemon stay right there." Agumon said.

"Ok." Veemon said as Agumon walked towards him jumped and was standing on his feet with his own. "Eh?"

"Not bad but we could use more." Veemon smiled.

"Make way!" Armadillomon said as he jumped on Agumon only for Agumon to catch him underneathe.

"Let me try something." Gabumon said walking towards him.

"Me too." Foxmon said as she and Gabumon got under Veemon's hands and were standing on all fours balancing the others on him.

"Make way for me." Gomamon said.

"Oh Im in!" Palmon said.

"Count me in." Gatomon said as Gomamon got on top on Armadillomon then Palmon and Gatomon put one foot on Gomamon's back then they held each others hand and stretched out.

"Air born support!" Biyomon, Hawkmon, and Tentomon said as the three of them flew up as Biyomon put her feet on Palmon's head, Hawkmon putting her feet on Gatomon's head as they leaned back into each other for Tentomon to sit on their shoulders.

"Hey Patamon how about a lift?" Wormmon asked.

"Sure thing." Patamon said as he grabbed hold of Wormmon and flew up in the air and put him on Tentomon's head with Patamon sitting on top of Wormmon's head.

"Well look at that a Digi Pyramid." Tai laughed.

"I gotta get a picture of this!" Kari said pulling out her camera and taking a picture of the digimon.

"Haha now thats a keeper." Mimi said as she was leaning on Izzy's shoulder.

"Yeah we do look pretty silly." Veemon said as everyone laughed until Veemon, Gatomon, and Kari got really quite and their faces turned into angry faces. "NO FUCKING WAY!" Veemon yelled he threw himself off glowed and turned into AeroVeedramon as Gatomon jumped and turned into Angewomon as the other digimon fell they were about to ask whats wrong until Kari hollered.

"HOW THE FUCKING HELL DID YOU COME BACK?!" She screamed taking everyone by surprise from her sudden outburst.

"K-Kari what is it?" TK asked a little scared.

"HIM!" She, AeroVeedramon, and Angewomon yelled pointing up in the air when everyone else looked up they all got shocked looks on their faces as they saw an old enemy they though would never see again.

"Hello digidestined been a long time." MaloMyotismon chuckled as he loved the looks on their faces. "Miss me?"

"You wish bastard!" Angewomon spat at him.

"You know what to do everyone!" Kari said as all the other digimon digivolved to their highest forms after the last battle it was decided that when Davis was'nt around Kari would take his place as leader which everyone really did'nt have a problem with.

"Lets play!" MaloMyotismon said as 13 more copies of himself came out except they had black colored skin.

"Terrific! One was bad enough!" Taomon groaned.

"We'll just tear them up all the same." Zudomon said as they all charged and got into one big fight as the gang was fighting off the copies Kari, Angemon, and AeroVeedramon were floating in the air with MaloMyotismon with two copies beside him.

"So Im gonna go on a limb here and say Millenummon brought you back did'nt he?" AeroVeedramon guessed.

"Right on the nose you fool." Said the copy on his left.

"And rest assured we'll be twice as hard to take down as we were back then." Said the other copy on his right.

"Wonderful more fun for us." Angewomon muttered.

"You two deal with the copies. I got the real one." Kari said.

"Right!" The two responded.

"Well the Digidestined of Light is going to fight me? Oh this will be so sweet." MaloMyotismon chuckled.

"My thoughts presicely." Kari said as the heroes and villans charged at one another.

**With Millenniummon**

Our villanous monster was watching the battle with the most interested smirk on his face. "This will be goood." He chuckled.

"Oh you think so?" Said a voice behind him but Millenniummon didnt need to turn around to know who it was.

"Yes because I know the effect of the battle. Though I must admit I would have never been able to make the clones without your help." He said as he turned around.

"It is the least I could do after all I do want HER."

"Ah yes you can have HER considering I wanted to get rid of her anyway. With her gone I only have the one to deal this. Plus what you have in store is so evil."

"I thank you for your barganing."

"Hey in the end we'll all get what we want." With that said the two evil beings laughed.

**Back at the group**

"**Terra Force!**" WarGreymon shouted at he flund his attack at The copy MaloMyotismon but he simply swatted it away.

"**Screaming Darkness!**" The copy fired two black energy beams from his shoulders that smaked dead into WarGreymon knocking him into a building.

"You ok bud?!" Tai shouted from below.

"Yeah but Im not doing as well as the others!" WarGreymon shouted back.

Tai looked around and saw the gang was getting thrashed by the other MaloMyotismon's really badly. "Damn it." He then looked up and saw Kari fighting off the original very well as AeroVeedramon and Angewomon were fairing off against the copies just as Angewomon sliced one in half making her way towards AeroVeedramon to help out.

"These clones are tough." AeroVeedramon said.

"Yeah and the gang is'nt doing so well." Angewomon said.

"We just have to managed until Davis gets back!" Kari grunted as she blocked a punch with her right forearm and kicked MaloMyotismon in the chest making him flying back a little.

"Ah yes the gogglehead boy that lead me to my destruction. "Where is he?" MaloMyotismon asked.

"Up here ugly!" MaloMyotismon and Kari looked up and saw Davis come down and dropkick the ugly vampire right in the face making him fall down but quickly got himself back up. "Hey sweety miss me?" Davis smirked as he looked at Kari.

"You know I did." Kari smirked back. "So is it done?"

"Sure is." Davis said as he brung out the orb out of his vest.

"Great lets get it to the others." Kari said.

"Ok. Hey guys gather round!" Davis shouted as the others stopped their fighting with the clones and got together in a group as Taomon put up a barrier around them.

"What is it bro?" Jun asked.

"We have a surprise for you. A few weeeks ago I asked the Sovereighn's and Gennai to whip us up a little something for the whole team. So we've been making this." Davis raised up the orb for the gang to see. "This orb will allow you guys to Bio DNA Digivolve like me and Kari."

"Really?" Matt asked in shock.

"Yes you'll be able to merge with them as they are now in Ultimate level. Except for Tai and Matt they'll merge with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon." Kari explained.

"Alright then lets rock and roll." Davis said as he raised up the orb as it shined and the lights hit everyone's digivices as Davis, AeroVeedramon, Kari, and Angewomon glowed the same color the first time as Tai and WarGreymon glowed orange, Matt and MetalGarurumon glowed dark blue, Sora and Garudamon glowed bright red, Mimi and Lillymon glowed dark green, Jun and Taomon glowed purple, Izzy and MegaKabuterimon glowed light purple, Joe and Gomamon glowed grey, Ken and Paildramon glowed black, Yolie and Silphymon glowed dark red, and Cody and Shakkoumon glowed yellow as they all spiraled around each other and began combined.

"Bio DNA Digivolution!" They shouted.

**Digivolution Sequence**

**"Daisuke Motomiya! AeroVeedramon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . UlForceVeedramon!"**

**"Hikari Kamiya! Angewomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Ophanimon!"**

**"Taichi Kamiya! WarGreymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . VictoryGreymon!"**

**"Yamato Ishida! MetalGarurumon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . ZeedGarurumon!"**

**"Sora Takenouchi! Garudamon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Phoenixmon!"**

**"Mimi Tachikawa! Lillymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Rosemon!"**

**"Jun Motomiya! Taomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Sakuyamon!"**

**"Koushiro Izumi! MegaKabuterimon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . HerculesKabuterimon!"**

**"Jyou Kido! Zudomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Plesiomon!"**

**"Ken Ichijouchi! Paildramon! Bio DNA Digivolve. . . GrandisKuwagamon!"**

**"Miyako Inoue! Silphymon! Bio DNA Digivolve. . . Valkyrimon!"**

**"Takeru Takashi! MagnaAngemon! Bio DNA Digivolve. . . Seraphimon!"**

**"Iori Hida! Shakkoumon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Vikemon!"**

**Sequence End**

As all the new Mega digimon stand side by side the copies got a bad feeling that things were'nt gonna go their way now.

"Attack!" UlForceVeedramon shouted as everyone scattered.

"**Victory Charge!**" VictoryGreymon glowed yellow and rammed into a clone destroying it.

"**Full Metal Breath!**" ZeedGarurumon launched all missles and laser from his body oblinerating another clone.

"**Star-Light Explosion!**" Phoenixmon's wings glowed firey red and ending up slicing a clone to shreds.

"**Rose Spear!**" Rose flew straight at a clone and sliced him in half.

"**Crystal Sphere!**" Sakuyamon incased herself in a light blue sphere and crashed into another clone as it disenagrated.

"**Giga Scissor Claw!**" HerculesKabuterimon raised his claws and shreded the clone apart.

"**Flipper Slash!**" Plesiomon swungs his fins back and sliced the clone up.

"**Gran Killer!**" GrandisKuwagamon flew straight past the clone and he was split in half.

"**Feral Sword!**" Valkyrimon jumped up raised her sword with freezing energy and swung it across the clone as it froze and shattered.

"**Hallowed Knuckle!**" Seraphimon brung back his right glowing fist and rammed it into the clones chest as it disappeared in yellow energy.

"**Viking Flare!**" Vikemon swung his weapons on the clones sides and smashed him to smitherens.

"**Ulforce Saber!**"

"**Eden's Javelin!**"

UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon sliced and diced the last clones as they all turned to the original cowering MaloMyotismon.

"Um c-cant we j-just talk about this?" He stuttered.

"No." Ophanimon said bluntly.

"**Ray of Victory!**" UlForceVeedramon fired a yellow laser in the shape of a V from his chest.

"**Sefriot Crystal!**" Ophanimon spread out her hands and fired 10 crystals in a weird formation.

"**Trident Gaia!**" VictoryGreymon putted his sword on his right arms as he gathered energy in it and fired a orange firey beam from the tip of the sword.

"**Zeed Cannon!**" ZeedGarurumon fired a light blue freezing blast from the cannon on his back.

"**Crimson Flare!**" Phoenixmon fired a crimson fire from her mouth.

"**Danger Thorn!**" Rosemon swung her whip and fired a dozen thorns.

"**Spirit Strike!**" Sakuyamon released a red, green, blue, and yellow energy foxes from her waist.

"**Mega Electro Shocker!**" HerculesKabuterimon fired a massive cracking electric attack from his horn.

"**Sad Water Blast!**" Plesiomon fired a water blast from his mouth.

"**Grandis Scissors!**" GrandisKuwagamon hummed his wings and launched glowing cutting wind energy.

"**Aurvandil's Arrow!**" Valkyrimon fired arrows from her left arm.

"**Strike of the Seven Stars!**" Seraphimon thrusted out his left hand and fired seven heated spheres.

"**Bazooka Howl!**" Vikemon howled a blast with sound waves energy.

All the attacks hit MaloMyotismon as he screamed and was destroyed as everyone dedigivolved and was on the ground.

"Now that was awesome!" Jun and Foxmon shouted happily.

"No doubt!" TK and Patamon agreed.

"Hope everyone likes the new way of fighting?" Veemon asked.

"You bet but I hate it that we feel weary from it after words." Gomamon said feeling his head.

"Tell me about it." Kari chuckled.

"Hey Gennai said he and the Sovereighn's found Millenniummon's base." Davis said.

"Alright that mean we can out an end to him." Yolie said.

"Yes but that will never come." Everyone turned around only for Kari to get grabbed but black tentacles that came from the water.

"Hey what the?!" Kari stuggled trying to break free.

"Whats going on?!" Tai shouted as a dark figure came out of the lake and when it appeared well lets just say some were not happy by what or WHO they saw.

"Dragomon!" Davis, TK, and Gatomon growled (FYI thanks to the bond Davis and Kari have he knows just who he is)

"What the fuck do you want?!" Veemon hollered.

"I came for my queen." Dragomon said looking at Kari.

"In your dreams squidface!" Kari spat at him trying to break free but to no avail.

"I'll be taking my leave." Dragomon said as he and Kari sunk into the lake with Kari screaming but her mouth was covered by a tentacle.

"Kari!" Tai and TK shouted and tried to get to her but it was too late and she was gone leaving a devestated team at what just happend.

"No, no Kari.." Gatomon breathed crying as Veemon put his hands on her shoulders as she turned around and cried on his chest.

Davis was shaking with anger as his body glowed a raging yellow as he was clutching his fist so hard blood started comming out of them he raised he head letting out all his power, pain, and anger to the sky.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOO!"

**With Kari in his grasp will Dragomon achieve his sick evil goals? Will the digidestined and Davis be able to get her back? Stay tune to the next Digimon Digital Monsters to see!**


	11. Shinning from Darkness

Chapter 11: Shinning from Darkness

Hey everyone Gatomon here, so we see Millenniumon plotting to take care of us while we were hanging around Cody's until Davis left he the Soverighn's and Gennai are were working on something important. While we were at the park doing nothing until we were ambused by MaloMyotismon and copies of himself just when the team looked we were at out end Davis show up with the orb allowing the rest of the team to Bio DNA Digivolve with their Digimon and turn the tide. Just when we thought we were good black tentacles came out of the water and snatched Kari revealing no other than Dragomon and we could only watch in horror as he took Kari away from us. I personally was devastated but nowhere near the pain Davis was feeling I just hope we can get her back from that sick squidfaced fuck.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"We have to get her back!" Tai shouted.

"Tai please calm down." Gennai tried to reason with him the Digidestined came to Gennai's and told him and the Soverighn's what happend as they were behind his house.

"Calm down?! CLAM DOWN?! Kari was kidnapped by Dragomon?!" TK yelled.

"We understand that but there is nothing we can do about that right now." Ebonwumon said.

"How come?" Agumon asked.

"Cause making the orb allowing you to Bio DNA Digivolve has left us completely drain." Baihumon said.

"We're afraid we cant be any help." Zhuqiaomon said.

"Well thats just great now what?!" Tai screamed as he was walking around fumming.

Izzy took noticed that away from the group Davis was standing under a tree with his eyes closed with Veemon leaning against it his arms crossed as Gatomon was next to Veemon looking at Davis. "Hey Davis what are you doing?" He asked gaining everyones attention as they looked at him but he did'nt answer.

"Davis why are you just standing there, are'nt you worried about Kari?" Mimi asked still he said nothing but just stand there.

"You know what I bet he is'nt worried at all!" TK shouted.

"I guess he does'nt even care about Kari!" Tai shouted but that was a mistake as Davis shot open his eyes glared at them and before anyone could blink Davis zoomed at them grabbed them by the neck and slammed them against the wall making it crack.

"TK!" Matt shouted.

"Tai!" Sora shouted.

They tried to get to them only for Veemon and Gatomon to block their path with vicious scowles on their faces making Matt and Sora back up in fear follow by example no one else tried to intervain.

"In case you have'nt noticed Im trying to use my link with Kari and spreading it across the dimensional plane to find her. SO I suggest to two shut the hell up and let me focus! AND IF YOU EVER SAY I DONT CARE ABOUT KARI **EVER **AGAIN I'LL MAKE SURE TO RIP YOU BOTH IN **HALF!**" Davis shouted with venom in his voice as he threw Tai and TK on the ground went back to the tree and focused without noticing his body glowing a bright yellow.

"What *cough *cough* the hell?" TK coughed.

"Did he *cough* have to *cough* do that?" Tai asked.

"You deserved it for what you said." Gatomon said turning to them.

"You think Gatomon's the only that cares for Kari deeply well so does Davis. You forget the two of them are linked meaning if she goes he goes or vice versa, and the last thing Davis will let happend is for anything to happen to Kari. So let him find her." Veemon said as they walked back towards Davis.

"I am so not gonna make fun of Davis for days to come." Yolie said hiding slightly behind Ken.

"Ditto for me." Mimi said hiding behind Izzy.

"Ok for the record nobody bugs him until he's done." Izzy said with everbody nodding as Sora and Matt helped up Tai and TK. "By the way I must say you look pretty hot as Rosemon." He said turning to Mimi.

"Oh Izzy." Mimi giggled as she playfully pushed him.

"Hey Yolie was quite the looker too." Ken smirked.

"Why thank you Ken." Yolie said.

"Please Jun had both of you beat." Matt bragged as he walked back to the gang.

"You know it." Jun said flicking her hair.

"Now wait just a minute." Mimi said as she, Yolie, and Jun got to arguing while Izzy, Ken, and Matt practically did the same.

"You know this argument is pointless." Foxmon said.

"I agree." Hawkmon said.

"Beside we all know who looked better." Palmon said.

"Yeah it was me." All three said. "What?! You wish!" And they got to arguing as the others chuckled at the predicament. Across from them Veemon and Gatomon just smirked at the funny scene.

"Got it." Davis said eveyone became quite as he thrusted his right fist forward and made a portal.

"I am comming with you, your my Crests and I will not stay here and worry about you being in the Dark Ocean." Fanglongmon said with Davis nodding his head.

"Lets go." He walked through the portal with Fanglongmon, Veemon, and Gatomon following behind along with everyone else as the portal closed.

**In a Dark Castle**

"Ugh where am I?" Kari groaned as she woke up she looked around and saw she was hanging on a wall by shakles on her wrists in a dark room with concret wall and on large door the size of a house infront of her. "Some hotel service this is, I ended up getting the wrong room." Kari said looking around.

"Funny last time you were here you did'nt make any pity wits." Kari looked ahead oh her and saw Dragomon comming out of the door with those black red-eyed Divermon.

"Last time you were ugly. I did'nt think it was possible but you managed to get even uglier." Kari smirked.

"I see that hanging with that Davis character made you have a bit of a backbone. No matter once you are my queen and bare my and the servants children for future conquest that wont matter." Dragomon chuckled.

"In your little fucked up shit-like squid face I will." Kari spat out in anger.

"You dont have a choice in the matter." Dragomon said making the tentales on his face moves toward Kari feeling on her but immediatly brung them back burning as he saw Kari glowing white.

"I may not be able to use my powers right now cause of Bio DNA Digivolving, but that does'nt mean I'll let yours or anyone else's hands touch me." She snarled.

"Then I guess we'll have make you use your power completley." Dragomon chuckled but yelled and retracted his foot cause Kari spat out white energy from her mouth onto it.

"I have plenty of energy felt so dont think you'll get anywhere." Kari said.

"We shall see. Make sure she is stripped clean from her powers." Dragomon said as he turned around and left the room with the Divermon walked up to her.

["Davis get here soon, cause my hands just got pretty full."] Kari thought tensing up her body as it glowed white again.

**In a dark forest**

We come in a black and white forest looking rather lifeless as a yellow light shined and shown the Digidestined along with Fanglongmon as they appeared. They began walking thought the forest with Davis in the lead with Veemon walking on his left Gatomon leaning on his right shoulder and Fanglongmon floating on his right and the Digidestined following behind. When they emerged from the forst they came face with the pale looking sand and the dark like water that looked dank and murky washing across the land a black and blue fog blew through the air and the lighthouse on the cliff was shining darkness instead of light.

"So this is the Dark Ocean." Veemon said.

"Its everything Kari described." Davis mused.

"That and more." Gatomon growled.

"Careful Davis, this is where the spirits of Dark-Digimon are exiled. When Dark-Digimon are destroyed and unable to be reconfigured, then they walk in this limbo forever some remain as energy some manifest back into their form." Fangongmon explained.

"Ken you ok?" Yolie asked as she saw Ken shaking a little.

"Yeah this just bring back bad memories." Ken told her.

"I know what you mean." Yolie said.

"We must be catious here." Hawkmon said just then a DarkTyrannomon came out of the forest and charged at the gang.

"LOOK OUT!" Mimi shouted but Davis just raised his left hand and blasted his head clean off followed by Gatomon slicing it in half from the waist as Veemon ran up jumped and blasted the remains with two gold beams from his hand and absorbed the data landing all of them had a vicious look on their faces.

"We dont have time for fucking small fry we came to look for Kari. Lets move!" Davis yelled walking away towards the lighthouse.

"You heard him!" Veemon and Gatomon said following him.

"For your safety I would do what they say they really want to get Kari back by any means. And I think they wont mind demonstrating what they did back at Gennai's again." Fanglongmon said.

"You dont have to tell me twice." Tai said as the gang followed Davis to the lighthouse. When they reached it they came to a stop as Davis, Veemon, and Gatomon were circling around it.

"Um what are you guys doing?" Biyomon asked.

"The signal were getting from Kari is emitting from here." Veemon said.

"What were trying to do is find that point so we can enter it." Davis said.

"I found it." Gatomon said pointing to the door.

"Well whaddya know the front door. How cliche." Davis said grabbing the door and tearing it off reveiling a dark blob in its place. "Lets go!" Davis growled about to walk through but Jun placed her right hand on his left shoulder making him look back at her.

"Bro I know you want to save Kari and everything but you got to get your anger under control if not you might end up doing something bad or way worst understand." Jun said to him.

"I cant promise anything sis. But I'll try." Davis said smiling at her.

"Good now lets go get your girlfriend." Jun whispered as Davis walked in followed by Jun, Veemon, Foxmon, and Gatomon as well as the others while they were walking they were surrounded by a dark blob like background.

"So you knew?" Davis smirked.

"Doy Im your big sister." Jun said ruffling his head as Davis chuckled behind them Veemon and Gatomon smirked at Foxmon who giggled figuring she knew about their relationship too. The area around them faded revealing a black castle on a island in the middle of the dark sea. "What is it with bad guys and big evil looking places?" Jun asked.

Foxmon then looked at Ken who saw her looking him. "What?" He asked.

"Well should'nt you know, I mean you were a bad guy." Foxmon said.

"Hey it beats me. I really did'nt understand it myself." Ken said shrugging his shoulders.

"Lets keep moving." Davis said walking into the castle opening the big doors.

**Back to Kari**

"AAAAAH!" Another Divermon screamed as it incinerated by Kari who was sweating a little breathing hard and heavey her hankercheif had little torns in it her shirt and skirt were a little ruffled and she had some brusies but she was good.

["Damn. This is bad 1,000 of these things and I'm getting worn out while the're still comming."] She was brought out of her thought when a Divermon jumped up and bit down on her right shoulder making her scream in pain for a minute until she glowed and blasted it off her destroying it but leaving her panting more and more.

"I think thats enough." Dragomon said entering the room. The Divermon all got out of his way as he approached the worn out child of light. "So are you ready to cooperate now?" He asked her.

"No problem. I just have one question." Kari said regaining her breathing.

"Yes Im listening." Dragomon said leaning in.

"I got an issue with the customer service around here. Can I speak to the manager?" Kari smirked than shot white energy beams out of her eyes into Dragomon's as he yelped in pain grabbing his face. ["Hopefully that bought me more time cause Im almost spent."]

After Dragomon got hiself back together he smirked at Kari. "Fine then Kari if you want to play that way, so will I." He sent his face tentacles at as they wrapped around her arms, legs, waist, and neck and sended black cracking energy towards her making her scream in pain and agony as Dragomon just laughed at her pain.

"**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! DAVIS!**" Kari screamed desperately tears running down her face from the intense pain due to her being worn out.

**With the gang**

In a dark long hallway Davis stopped dead in his tracks at the sudden shout he felt and heard and immediatley dashed off with Veemon and Gatomon following behind.

"Davis wait!" Tai shouted after him but he did'nt listen.

"He must got a fix on Kari come on." Fanglongmon said as he lowered his bodyand let all the other Digidestined and Digimon on and took off after Davis as he, Veemon and Gatomon made a sharp left turn then right and dashed straight forward to big doors they bursted through them and saw Dragomon with his tentacles still wrapped around Kari as she was shaking after the shock.

"KARI!" He yelled gaining the Divermon, Dragmon, and Kari's attention.

"Davis.." Kari breathed.

"Let her go!" Gatomon yelled. Before Dragomon could make a comeback Davis flew straight in his face and kicked him with his left leg right into the wall making a hole as Veemon and Gatomon ferociously destroyed all the Divermon that were in the room. Davis incased his right hand in blue energy and sliced off the shakles on her wrists cathing her and floated down on the ground as Veemon and Gatomon who just got done destroying the Divermon walked towards them with Fanglongmon with the Digidestined on his flew in as well.

"Davis... you came... a little late though. What... were you trying to be... all heroic and come in... the last second... to impress me again?" Kari breathed and managed to chuckle out.

"Come on you I dont need to do that anymore." Davis chuckled for a minute then looked at her figure as she was completley exhausted. "God what happend to you?" He asked caressing her right cheek with hisleft hand.

"Its was... Dragomon trying to... ya know." Kari said between breathes.

Davis just felt his anger rise and it was'nt the only one as Veemon was shaking with rage what Dragomon tried to do to his best friends girl they glowed yellow and blue but then it changed to red and black surprising and startling the others. "Gatomon take Kari." Davis growled not going to argue Gatomon turned into Angewomon picked up Kari and flew to Fanglongmon and the others as Veemon turned into AeroVeedramon just when Dragomon came out of the hole.

"You got alot of nerve interupting me and actually having the got to guts to strike me down." He said.

"YOU GOT SOME NERVE TRYING TO RAPE KARI YOU SICK FUCK!" Davis roared glowing more red.

"AND IF YOU THINK WE'LL JUST LET THAT SLIDE THINK AGAIN!" AeroVeedrmon roared glowing more black.

"I like to see you try to do something." Dragomon challenged.

"**WE WILL!**" They shouted as their energies intwined of red and black.

**"Daisuke Motomiya! AeroVeedramon! DARK Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . ChaosUlForceVeedramon!" **There stood a red and black version of UlForceVeedramon that looked ready to kill shocking everyone in the room even Dragomon. (Just a little tip there's a picture of him so if you cant picture it in your head just google it. Pretty simple.)

"P-Please tell me that did'nt just happen." Sora whimpered.

"Unfortunately it did, they dark digivolved." Izzy said.

"This is not good." Tai breathed as he remember Agumon turning into SkullGreymon.

"Not good at all." Agumon said remembering dealing with BlackExVeemon.

"**RAY OF VENGENCE!**" ChaosUlForceVeedramon fired blazing red energy from his chest in a shape of a V at Dragomon making him go through the wall ant outside into the ocean splashing. "Im not through with you!" ChaosUlForceVeedramon flew right out of the castle.

"We better follow him!" Fanglongmon took off and flew out the castle just to see Dragomon stepping to the side dodging another Ray of Vengence.

"**Chaos Saber!**" ChaosUlForceVeedramon brought out a red colored blade and slashed at Dragomon.

"**Forbidden Trident!**" Dragomon making a gold trident appear in his hands and started clashing weapons with ChaosUlForceVeedramon. When they seperated their weapons Dragomon raised up his right hand. "**Tentacle Claw!**" He brought it down on our dragon hero making him roar in pain. "Fool do you think you can take me? In my own dimension? I rule and control all! And no mere dragon punk is gonna pribe me of my destiny!" Dragomon shouted as he raised his trident and pierced it through ChaosUlForceVeedramon's chest making him cough up a large amount of blood shuddering from the incredible pain.

They other Digidestined and Fanglongmon gasped in shock and horror of what happend as ChaosUlForceVeedramon seemed to stop moving. Kari and Angewomon felt their hearts break at what they saw.

"**DAVIS!**"

"**CHAOSULFORCEVEEDRAMON!**"

Those screams comming from their girlfriends seemed to get to them as they managed to squirm with the weapon still through the body as they were ingulfed with red aura-like energy. "**D-Dragon Oblineration!**" ChaosUlForceVeedramon choked out getting out of Dragomon's hold with the weapon still in him as he rammed into Dragomon making his body be covered in flames as ChaosUlForceVeedramon flew to the beach on the shore and ripped the trident out of him but immediately fell on his back.

"NO!" Kari with what ever strength she had left and Angewomon flew straight to the black dragon as they reached him they saw him breathing slow and shallow almost like he was ready to die any second. They let tears fall as they put their hand on his chest making him look at them on his right and though it was only for a moment he slowley began closing his eyes until they fully shutted making Kari and Angewomon cry harder.

Up in the sky Tai and Agumon were shaking from the pain of lossing their succesor's and little brothers with Sora and Biyomon trying to soothe them. Behind them Matt and Gabumon were trying to do the same to Jun and Foxmon as they were crying their eyes out and sobbing into their boyfriends chest and the others just cried silently. Fanglongmon lowered his head at the event but quickly lifted up as he felt a power rising he looked at Kari and Angewomon as they glowed white and pink but slowely turned black and green.

"Oh no." He breathed gaining everyone else's attention as they looked at them too.

"KARI NO!" Tai shouted.

"DONT DO IT ANGEWOMON!" Agumon shouted too.

"YOU'LL END UP LIKE CHAOSULFORCEVEEDRAMON!" Jun and Foxmon cried out but it was to late nor was it any use as they stared angrily at Dragomon.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Kari roared glowing blacker.

"WE PROMISE THAT!" Angewomon roared glowing greener.

"What gonna take revenge for what I did? Then by all means try!" He chuckled.

"**FUCK YOU!**" They shouted as their energies intwined of black and green.

**"Hikari Kamiya! Angewomon! DARK Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Ophanimon Falldown Mode!" **And there stood something that kinda resembled Ophanimon but in a more evil looking way glaring at a rather startled Dragomon but quickly gathered himself together for battle. "Get ready to pay you sick fuck!" She shouted above them the gang were shock to see Kari and Angewomon dark digivolve they never expected something like that to happen to Kari of all people.

"**Forbidden Trident!**" Dragomon made another weapong appear before grabbing it in his right hand.

"**Flame Hellscythe!**" Ophanimon FM (short for Falldown Mode) pulled her scythe from behind her back with her left hand as it was ingulfed in redblack-like flames and charged at Dragmon and swipt the scythe across from his chest then kicked him with her right foot then punched him with her right fist.

"**Tentacle Rain!**" Dragomon lifted his left hand and made some of the tentacles stab Ophanimon FM with some whacking her painfully.

"**D-Demon's Crystal!**" Ophanimon FM said as she extended her demonic wings turned them crystal and stabbed Dragomon's chest as he roared in pain and agony.

"You little... **Forbidden Trident!**" Dragomon thrusted the weapon through Ophanimon's gut and as an added bonus shot black electricity at her having her scream out loud.

"NOOO!" Everyone shouted in horror. Dragomon lifted her up and tossed her having her land right next to ChaosUlForceVeedramon.

Ophanimon FM raised her head and slowly moved her left hand to grab ChaosUlForceVeedramon's right hand making him slowly open his eyes and turned to look at her.

"I-Im so sorry. I let my anger get the best of me and looked where it got me." He said between breathes.

"Dont apologies. I wound up in the same situation like you for the same reason." She told him.

"Yeah, but that does'nt mean I wont go down dieing without a fight. Even in the darkest hours I'll make miracles."

"And when all hope is lost I'll always be there and be everyone's light."

Suddenly ChaosUlForceVeedramon glowed yellow with Ophanimon FM glowing white as their injuries healed and they stood up when they did their energies came out infront of them and formed the Golden Digiegg of Miracles and the Digiegg of Light.

"You suddenly getting the feeling more power is flowing into you?" ChaosUlForceVeedramon asked.

"Yeah and it just wont stop." Ophanimon FM said.

They grabbed hold of the eggs and their dark forms shattered turning them back into their regular forms of UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon but it did'nt stop there as the power kept flowing into them with a fusion of yellow and white shinned and blinded everyone just then the duo knew what to do.

**"Mode Change Digivolution!"**

When the light vanished everyone was meet with a gold colored UlForceVeedramon with the Crest of Miracles engraved on the V on his chest and a hot mistress looking Ophanimon with shoulderpads, wrist armor, x like armor and a white like skirt around her waist, armor boots with feathers on the heels, with a pink sash around her arms and a little chest like armor showing off her bust and alot of her mid-shift, with 10 white angel wings on her back 2 sets of 5 on her back, and more facelike armor covering her mouth. (And if you have trouble picturing this well like my last one with ChaosUlForceVeedramon google up: Ophanimon Mistress of Light. Im pretty sure you'll be able to figure that out the only difference is that her wings and skirt are white instead of pink hope that helped.

**"UlForceVeedramon Gold Mode!"**

**"Ophanimon Angel Mode!"**

"W-What is this?!" Dragomon demanded.

"This is why they could'nt use their Digieggs." Fanglongmon said.

"What do you mean?" Tentomon asked.

"I mean the eggs shut themselves off so they themselves could evolve thus giving UlForceVeedramon's and Ophanimon's Mega form the needed power to Mode Change making them finally reach their full potiental. Well the Digimon anyway." Fanglongmon said though the last part he said to himself.

"This is where we destroy you Dragomon. You have tormented me long enough." Ophanimon AM said. (Do I even need to explain?)

"It ends here, you and your sick ways." UlForceVeedramon GM Said pointing his right finger at him.

"Fools this is my domain I will not loose to you here." Dragomon chuckled.

"Even if your turning to stone?" Ophanimon AM asked.

Dragomon wondered what she was talking about until he felt himself comming stiff he looked at his left arm and saw it becomming stone along with his left leg and torso. "W-What the?!"

"Due to our combined power it was too much for your ugly body to handle thus making you destabling you." UlForceVeedramon GM explained.

"This this cant be happening!" Dragomon said in disbelieve.

"It is." The duo said as they flew up in the air glowing yellow and white blinding Dragomon more as they prepared for the final attack.

"**ANGEL DRAGON FIST!**" UlForceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM rushed in white yellowish energy that formed into Fanglongmon with four angel wings and slammed into Dragomon who roared as he was digitized and destroyed to the last exsisting spec of energy. When the light died down it showed them floating on the water as it rained around them Fanglongmon flew to them with a smiling face.

"I am so proud of you four." He said to them.

"Thanks Godfather Fang." The duo said suddenly everything around them started fall apart as the sky got cracks in them the ocean started roaring and the trees along with everything else seemed like they were withering away.

"What's happening?" Ophanimon AM asked.

"This whole dimension is falling apart." UlForceVeedramon GM said.

"What how?" Joe and Gomamon asked.

"Dragomon was the source of this The Dark Ocean. The heart of the place if you will keeping this place intact without him this dimension is collapsing on itself." Fanglongmon said.

"So when squidhead said he rule and controled all he meant it." Palmon said.

"Lets go home." UlForceVeedramon GM said looking at Ophanimon AM.

"You got it." Ophanimon AM said as they and everyone else glowed and teleported out of the dimension as it destroyed itself.

**With Our Main Villian**

Millenniummon saw the whole thing unfold but he was laughing really hard.

"Finally the moment has come for me to take my step in ruling all life as I know it." He said getting out of his chairs and looked at his right upper claw clenching it. "And this time no one will stop me." His eyes glowed bloody red and gave a vicious roar.

**As Millenniummon's goal comes closer it seems the Digidestined will finally face him will everything be ok? Find out on the next Digimon Digital Monsters!**


	12. Final Frontier Part 1

Chapter 12: Final Frontier Part 1

Greetings everyone Im Fanglongmon here to give you the update so while everyone was in a fuss Davis made a portal for us to find Kari who was holding up against Dragomon's Divermon but they slowly depleted her of her energy but just in the nick of Davis bursted throught the door and save her only for his anger to bet the better of him making him and AeroVeedramon DARK Bio DNA Digivolve to ChaosUlForceVeedramon. They did have the advantage however it quickly changed as Dragomon struck him down causing Kari and Angewomon to DARK Bio DNA Digivolve as well into Ophanimon Falldown Mode and just like the dragon she was down to. But fate was kind allowing them to Mode Change to UlForceVeedramon Gold Mode and Ophanimon Angel Mode succefully destroying Dragomon only to find out he was the only thing holding the place together so we had to leave fast. Im sensing that we maybe reaching the climax soon enough.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

"WHOA!" All the Digidestined except UlForceVeedramon GM, Ophanimon AM, and Fanglongmon exclaimed falling on the ground in the park when the portal opened up it was now night time.

"Ya could'nt have made that landing any better?" Tk asked as he got up.

"Sorry about that Tk." Ophanimon AM said as she and UlForceVeedramon GM glowed and turned back into Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon but Davis' and Kari's D-3's looked different Davis' grips were still blue but the white on it was gold and Kari's colors got swapped making her grips white and the rest pink.

"Well our D-3's got a major makeover." Davis mused.

"Must be thanks to the power up." Kari guessed.

"Stil its good to know you guys are ok." Patamon said.

"You got that right." Gomamon said.

"I must be going the Soverighn's need me. Davis, Kari stay safe please." Fanglongmon said.

"We will." Davis and Kari said as they walked up to him and hugged his face then he disappeared in a gold glow.

"We I dont know about you guys but I need some rest Im still a little sore from the whole Bio DNA Digivolve thing." Joe said rubbing his back.

"I hear that." Mimi chuckled.

"Um Davis could you stay with me tonight?" Kari asked clutching on to his vest with her right hand shaking lightly.

"Sure Kari, I was gonna ask anyway." Davis soothed her as they walked off with Kari still clinging to Davis and their Digimon behind them.

"What was that about?" Gabumon asked.

"I think Kari is still riled up from being in Dragomon's cluthces." Foxmon said.

"Yeah so she needs Davis to comfort her." Sora added in.

"Makes sense. Come on Sora you and Biyomon can spend the night with us." Tai said as they walked off following Davis and Kari as the others went their ways.

**At Tai's**

"You think she'll be ok?" Sora asked as she and Tai watched Davis take Kari to her room.

"With Davis with her I think so." Tai reassured her. "So ready for bed?"

"Yeah its been a long day." And with that they went to Tai's room and slept while Agumon and Biyomon slept on the couch with Veemon and Gatomon they were sitting on the roof enjoying the starts.

"I really hope Kari will be alright." Gatomon said in a worried tone.

"Hey Im sure she'll be dandy." Veemon said to her.

"By the way thank you for all you did today for getting Kari back." Gatomon said looking at her.

"Come on Gatomon this is me we're talking about." Veemon chuckled.

"Still you deserve come kind of reward." Gatomon mussed looking back up to the sky.

"Hmmm." Veemon hummed as he slowly got up without Gatomon looking got behind her and was then covered in blue lightning as he turned into Raidramon and had his head on her right shoulder licking her neck. "I can think of a way."

"Hmmm I see." Gatoomon moaned out as she was covered in white light and turned into Nefertimon. "Its a good thing I can turn into Nefertimon again now we can try what we wanted to." She moaned more as she laid on her stomach.

"Get ready to get electrified you frisky kitty." Raidramon growled.

"Oh my dominative dragon." Nefertimon purred.

**(Last Lemon)**

Davis and Kari were laying on the bed with Kari on top on of him both have'nt said a word and just layed there in silence.

"Davis?" Kari asked.

"Yeah Kari?" Davis said.

"I was so scared in the Dark Ocean left alone with Dragomon. He kept sending Divermon after me to drain my powers, when I was nealy drained I was scared for what he was gonna do to me."

"Well that squid bastard is gone he wont bother you ever again."

"Thanks Davis for everything."

"Its what I do."

Kari raised her head and looked at Davis with him looking back they leaned in and kissed each other with their tongues running around another as the kiss depend. Davis' hands went from her waist to her ass and gave it a big squeeze making her moan into the kiss Kari snuck her hands under his shirt and felt his chest sending shivers down his spine making him groan. They broke the kiss leaving a strail of saliva between them.

"Davis I want you. I need you. Now." Kari panted.

"Im ready whenever you are." Davis told her as he took his hands and took off the hankercheif around her neck and pulled her shirt off revealing her braless breasts. "Not wearing a bra today huh?" He smirked.

"Well ever since that day in the cave Ive been going comando. Even with my panties so you wont even have to bother with that." Kari said in a seductive tone.

"Oh? Then I guess I'll just leave your skirt on." Davis said as he quickly flipped over making him on top of Kari as he removed his shirt and vest and pulled down his shorts making his member spring out as he tossed his and her clothes on the floor. He position himself at her entrance and slowley thrusted inside her taking away both of their virginities.

"Good thing all that training and everything else made my hymen breaking feel like a pinch." Kari mussed.

"Yeah now we can get to the good part." Davis said as he brought Kari on him with his hands on her hips and started pounding her and she went up and down with her breast moving in the same motion. Kari moaned as she felt Davis stretching her and going in and out with him inside her she felt so full wanting more she put her hands on his chest and meet his thrust making him go deeper inside her.

"Davis... I've been wanting to... do this ever since... that moment in the tree." Kari said in between moans.

"Me too... my god Kari... who knew you would... be so tight." Davis said as he was groaning.

"Well who knew you would... be so long and big."

"Uugh... ok point taken."

Davis sat up and put his mouth on her left nipple and licked it Kari put her arms around his head making his head stay right there Davis got a evil idea in his head and softly bit down on Kari's nipple making her moan loudly. "Davis!" He loved hearing her say his name like that so he kept doing it with Kari shutting her mouth and whimpering loudly.

Kari left like she was on cloud nine with Davis fucking her and biting on her nipple it was making her go crazy but she felt as though why should he get all the fun. She made her vigina tighten and clamped down on Davis' member. "Damn Kari!" She giggled knowing Davis loved that she wrapped her legs around his waist having him go even deeper inside her Davis took his mouth off her nipple and rested his head on her chest.

"Davis Im cumming! Oh god Im cumming!"

"Me too I feel it."

Davis thrusted one more time as Kari came down hard all over him with Davis releasing all he had inside of Kari as they leaned backwards on the bed with them panting hard trying to catch their breathe. Just then they heard knocking on the door making them spring up as Kari got off of Davis and was on her hands and knees leaning towards the door.

"Hey Kari is everything ok?" Sora asked.

"Y-Yeah everythings fine." Kari said trying to sound normal.

"Are you sure I thought I heard noises."

"No no noises here."

"What about Davis what's he doing?" Just as Sora asked that Davis grabbed Kari's shoulders and thrusted himself right in Kari's ass making her yelp and groan in surprise, a little of pain, but most of all sexual pleasure. As he was thrusting in and out of her tight ass Davis brought his right hand and inserted his middle and ring finger inside her pussy and brung his left hand on her left breast and rubbed it pinching and pulling on her nipple.

"Yeah Kari tell Sora what Im doing." Davis said in a husky voice that sent shivers down Kari's spine.

"Y-Your mean Davis. T-This is'nt... oh god... f-fair she's... g-gonna hear me." Kari protested through her moans.

"Well you better make her leave then." He said as he thrusted his fingers in her deeper while he rubbed his thumb against her clit having Kari groan a little louder.

"Kari?" Sora asked.

"H-He's asleep right n-now. And Im *gasp!* oh god! About to hit the hay t-too." Kari said she felt Davis go deeper in her ass.

"Are you sure?"

"Y-Yes... just p-please I-I neeeeed thiiisss." Kari hissed out the last part losing the last bit of control she had left.

"Ok then night." Sora said as she walked away and hearing the sound of another door close indicating she went in Tai's room.

"Thank god we have our alone time again." Davis said licking the right side of Kari's neck.

"Y-Your such a j-jerk! That was a dirty t-trick!" Kari complained as drool came down both sides of her mouth bringing her hands up and clutching the back of Davis' head.

"Yet the very thought of us getting caught made you more wetter." He said as he felt more of Kari's juices come out on his hand as he sending his fingers even deeper and used his index and thumb to pinch her clit and thrusted more into her tight ass.

"MMMMMH!" Kari moaned as she lost her ability to talk through all the plessure Davis was giving her she arched her back and cared about only him and the moment they were in. After a couple more mintues Kari felt her climax comming closer. "D-Davisssss... I-Im about to t-to.." Kari stuttered out but could still barley find her voice as it burned with lust.

"Your about to what? Tell me or I'll stop." Davis teased her.

"I-IM ABOOUT TO COOOME!" She grunted and half way cried out with teary eyes.

"Beg for it and I will deliver." He whispered licking the inside of her right ear.

"PLEEEEEASE MAKE ME CUUM! MAKE ME CUM SOO FUCKING HARD!" She cried.

"Ok then." Davis grunted as he went faster and deeper inside Kari for a couple more seconds until he came really hard inside her ass making Kari moan loudly as she felt his cum in her backdoor making her cum hard from her pussy as her juices went all over the bed. Feeling her ass tighten around him made Davis come again only bigger and a little longer this time as Kari felt her stomach getting full of his sperm. They both fell forward breathing really hard and heavey gasping for air with Davis still inside of Kari.

"I never knew you could drive me crazy like that." Kari panted.

"Well looking at you alone drives me crazy." Davis panted.

"Could her sleep on me? It feels really good." She asked crossing her arms infront of her on the bed.

"Of course I will it acutally does feel pretty good." He said putting his arms over her as she snuggled her back against his chest.

"Night Davis."

"Night Kari."

And soon sleep overcame to two new lovers.

**(End the luscious lemony goodness!) Im sorry I just had to say that HAHAHA!**

Morning hit and Sora woke up in Tai's arms as she looked at him and saw he was sleeping peacefully not wanting to wake him she slowly got out of his bed and went into the living room seeing Biyomon snuggled up on Agumon's chest practically sleep kissing his neck as he chuckled.

"Well they seem to be lively." Sora giggled she looked around and didn't see Veemon or Gatomon anywhere. "Guess they slept outside. Well better go check on Davis and Kari." She went to Kari's door and opened it up and looked into the room only to be shocked out of her mind when she saw both of them naked with Davis on top of Kari's backside. "Oh My God."

They must've heard her as they began to stir looked up and saw her looking at them stunned making them froze as they got caught but instead of blushing or being embarrased they just smiled at her.

"Hey Sora what up?" Davis asked.

"Morning Sora, had a goodnight's sleep?" Kari asked.

"Yeah, but apparently not as good as yours." Sora mussed after shaking her head.

"You could say that." Kari giggled but moaned when Davis started grinding against her. "Davis not infront of Sora." She playfully scolded.

"Sorry could'nt help myself." Davis chuckles.

"So how long have you two been together?" Sora asked blushing a bit from what Davis was doing infront of her,

"Three weeks ago." Davis said.

"Ever since that battle with Dynasmon and Lilithmon." Kari said.

"Ok then. Well Im gonna go and let you two get dressed." Sora said walking out and closing the door.

"I cant believe you did that! Not to mention you got hard inside by butt!" Kari smiled at him.

"Well can you blame me? I guess getting caught excited me too." Davis smirked.

"Whatever." Kari giggled as Davis got of her.

"We should take a shower." Davis said.

"Good idea." Kari agreed.

**Unknown Place**

Millenniummon was just standing around in his chamber when a big explosion came from behind him.

"Hello Fanglongmon I see you brought your Soverighn like flunkies with you." He said turning to face Fanglongmon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon.

"It ends here." Baihumon growled.

"Your quest for destruction must stop." Ebonwumon said.

"Please you weaklings could'nt stop me a long time ago what makes you think you can now." Millenniummon chuckled.

"We will this time!" Zhuqiaomon roared.

"And this time we wont seal you away." Azulongmon stated.

"Well by all means come at me cause I assure you.." Millenniummon started glowing black and his eyes got redder. "Things will be different."

"United we shall stand." Fanglongmon said.

"And united you will fall." Millenniummon said.

**In the city**

The gang got together in middle of the city were they had to take care of all those evil Digimon.

"So what did Gennai say again Izzy?" Tai asked.

"He said be on the look out for anything." Tentomon said for Izzy.

"Right Gennai's been feeling alot of dark energy lately, but cant confirm where its comming from." Izzy told him.

"Well knowing any other evil foe we faced it cant be good." Gabumon stated.

"These kinds of thing are never good." Foxmon pointed out.

"Tell me about it." Mimi and Palmon said shaking their heads.

"Well at least we only have Millenniummom left to deal with." Biyomon said.

"True but the main evil is always hard to beat." Armadillomon said.

"He's got a point." Cody added in.

"Either way we'll clean his clock right off the bat!" Yolie shouted jumping up.

"Whoa Yolie calm down will ya." Ken chuckled.

"You know how she gets." Hawkmon sighed.

"Aint that the truth." Wormmon smirked.

"So we just have to chillax till then? No prob I can do that." Gomamon said.

"Well duh you are use to that." Joe countered.

"He's kinda right Joe, I mean its not like we can stand around all day and wait for danger to strike." Jun said.

"Yeah so we'll have to just wait." Matt said.

Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon who had been quite the whole time started glowing yellow and pink kneeled down on the ground groaning in pain.

"Guys whats wrong?" TK asked comming behind them.

"You ok?" Patamon asked.

"N-No somethings wrong." Gatomon strained.

"W-We can feel it in our bodies." Veemon groaned out.

"What is it?" Sora asked.

Before they could say another word they stopped glowing and the sky suddenly turned black with lightning crackling around as a red light came out of the cloud and out of it Millenniummon decended down infront of everyone. The people all screamed and ran off in terror while the Digidestined stood their ground against the great evil.

"Hello Digibrats. So good to see you again." He bellowed to them.

"What are you doing here?" Tai roared out to him.

"Oh Im simply here to take over the world." Millenniummon said in a casual way.

"Over my dead body!" Agumon shouted.

"Please what can you possibly do against me. If the Soverighn's could'nt stop me what make you think you can?" He said making all the Digidestined gasp.

"What did you do to Fanglongmon?!" Davis and Kari shouted.

"What do you think?" Millenniummon snickered.

"Everyone get ready!" Kari said as the Digimon went in their Ultimate forms except Agumon and Gabumon who turned into WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon.

"Its time to digivolve!" Davis said as they all glowed.

**Digivolution Sequence**

**"Daisuke Motomiya! AeroVeedramon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . UlForceVeedramon!"**

**"Hikari Kamiya! Angewomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Ophanimon!"**

**"Taichi Kamiya! WarGreymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . VictoryGreymon!"**

**"Yamato Ishida! MetalGarurumon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . ZeedGarurumon!"**

**"Sora Takenouchi! Garudamon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Phoenixmon!"**

**"Mimi Tachikawa! Lillymon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Rosemon!"**

**"Jun Motomiya! Taomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Sakuyamon!"**

**"Koushiro Izumi! MegaKabuterimon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . HerculesKabuterimon!"**

**"Jyou Kido! Zudomon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Plesiomon!"**

**"Ken Ichijouchi! Paildramon! Bio DNA Digivolve. . . GrandisKuwagamon!"**

**"Miyako Inoue! Silphymon! Bio DNA Digivolve. . . Valkyrimon!"**

**"Takeru Takashi! MagnaAngemon! Bio DNA Digivolve. . . Seraphimon!"**

**"Iori Hida! Shakkoumon! Bio DNA Digivolve to. . . Vikemon!"**

**Sequence End**

All Digimon stand together tall ready to fight their greatest enemy yet.

"Lets us take this somewhere where we're not confined." Milleniummon said as he glowed red along with the other as they groaned in a little pain and teleported away from the city.

**In a rocky terrain outside of Odaiba**

Everyone appeared in a rocky flat-like mountain area with clif and rocks everywhere you looked infront of them of the gang was Millenniummon.

"Shall we begin?" He asked.

"We'll begin with this! **Victory Charge!**" VictoryGreymon charged straight at him in yellowish orange energy and rammed into Millenniummon's chest but he didn't flinch or anything. "What?!" VictoryGreymon exclaimed jumping back.

"Im sorry was that suppose to hurt?" Millenniummon chuckled. "Not its my turn. **Cannon Destroyer!**" Firing from his cannons VictoryGreymon quickly dodged out the way by flying into the air when the blast hit it made a crater the size of a big mansion.

"WarGreymon did you see that?" Asked a naked astral prodrection of Tai from the right of VictoryGreymon.

"I sure did Tai." Said a astral prodrection of WarGreymon from the left.

"Guys I think Millenniummon may have gotten stronger." Ken said from the left of GrandisKuwagamon.

"Ken maybe right." Paildramon said on right.

"Doesn't matter we'll take him down either way." Matt said on the right of ZeedGarurumon.

"Right Matt." MetalGarurumon said on the left.

"**Zeed Cannon!**" ZeedGarurumon fired his attack from his back at Millenniummon.

"**Amethyst Wind!**" Sakuyamon swung her staff in a crisscrossed and fired a storm of cherry blossoms in a X position.

"**Chaos Wrath!**" Millenniummon raised his four claws and destroyed their attacks but didn't stop there he extended them and struck ZeedGarurumon and Sakuyamon in the gut. He went to hit them again but his claws were repeled by GrandisKuwagamon's claws Valkryimon's sword Rosemon's whip and HerculesKabuterimon's pincers.

"Im going in!" Vikemon said as he rushed in.

"I'll cover ya!" Plesiomon said behind him. "**Sad Water Blast!**" Firing the water-like attack from his mouth at Millenniummon who jumped up.

"**Viking Flare!**" Vikemon jumped after him and slashed him with weapons only for Millenniummon to disappear. "W-Where did he go?!" Vikemon asked as he looked all around.

"For a vike-like Digimon you sure dont stay focus." Said a voice under him making Vikemon look down only yo get hit by Millenniummon's Heat Breaker making him shout in pain as he was skyrocketed in the air. Millenniummon followed as he was right on top of him as he stomped down on his head making crash down hard on the ground making him seperate into a beaten Cody and Armadillomon.

"Cody, Armadillomon no!" Valkyrimon shouted as UlForceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon flew in straight at Millenniummon.

"This is messed up!" UlForceVeedramon said.

"Well lets mess him up!" VictoryGreymon said using Victory Sword with UlForceVeedramon following behind using Ulforce Saber to attack Millenniummon as he countered with Chaos Wrath he was so occupied he didn't Phoenixmon behind him.

"This will give us a clear shot." Sora said on the right.

"Lets burn him good." Garudamon said on the left.

"**Crimson Flare!**" Phoenixmon fired from her mouth as the attack hit Millenniummon on his back but it didn't hurt him. "No way!" Phoenixmon exclaimed.

Millenniummon turned his head around and looked at her smirking. "So the little birdie wants to play? Fine by me." He turned his head back to the two Digimon infront of him and fired a large Heat Breaker on them but they luckily blocked with Victory Shield and Tensegrity Shield. He quickly made his way towards Phoenixmon just as VictoryGreymon and UlForceVeedramon put back or disengaged their shields.

"Phoenixmon get out of the way!" VictoryGreymon shouted.

Millenniummon swiped as her with Chaos Wrath but was blocked by Sakuyamon, Ophanimon, Valkryimon, and Rosemon's weapons.

"Annoying little pests." He said jumping back.

"**Flipper Slash!**" Plesiomon came in and struck the right side of his face but that didn't do no damage at all.

"Anyone up for fried fish? **Heat Breaker!**" Millenniummon turned his head and fired at Plesiomon who turned back into Joe and Gomamon.

"I got them." Seraphimon swooped in and caught them and laid them down gently on the ground he turned around and flew straight up to Millenniummon and tried to strike at him with Excalibur but he dodged. He then dodged all sword attacks from UlForceVeedramon, Valkyrimon, VictoryGreymon, and Seraphimon.

"**Thorn Whipping!**" Rosemon sended out her thorn whip and wrapped it around Millenniummon's arms. "I-I got em." Rosemon struggled.

"Great work babe!" HerculesKabuterimon shouted out to Rosemon making her blush.

"**Heat Torcher!**" Millenniummon's made a Heat Breaker in his mouth but swallowed it making his body burn as the flames made their way towards Rosemon through her vine making them bigger and bigger.

"Look out!" HerculesKabuterimon flew over to Rosemon put his arms around her and took the flame attack instead of her as he groaned in pain.

"Izzy are you ok?!" Mimi asked on the right of Rosemon.

"Kaby say something!" Lillymon said on the left.

"Dont worry Mimi HerculesKabuterimon's skin is tough we're good." Izzy said on the right.

"Yeah Lilly no biggie." MegaKabuterimon said on the left.

"This is ridiculous. We're practically throwing everything we got at him." Sakuyamon said.

"Lets try this then. **Gran Killer!**" GrandisKuwagamon zoomed and struck his right claw in Millenniummon's gut but it didn't do a thing. Millenniummon grabbed GrandisKuwagamon with his claws arms and squeezed him making him groan.

"Hold on!" Valkyrimon came in and tried to save him but Millenniummon grabbed her with his lower claws and squeezed her too. He then fired a big Heat Breaker straight in their faces making them scream in agony as they plumented down on a boulder turning them back into Ken, Wormmon, Yolie, and Hawkmon.

"Dammit! We're getting nowhere!" Phoenixmon shouted in anger as Ophanimon sliced at Millenniummon but he managed to block every try she made Ophanimon then flew up and stomped on his head but its didn't do a thing again.

"Ok lets try something else. Me and Sakuyamon will attack from the left. Seraphimon and ZeedGarurumon from the right. And UlForceVeedramon and VictoryGreymon in the front." Ophanimon said getting nods from them.

"**Amethyst Wind!**"

"**Sefriot Crystal!**"

Sakuyamon and Ophanimon launched their attacks.

"**Full Metal Breath!**"

"**Strike of the Seven Stars!**"

ZeedGarurumon and Seraphimon fired off their attacks.

"**Trident Gaia!**"

"**Ray of Victory!**"

And VictoryGreymon and UlForceVeedramon's attack made their way to Millenniummon.

"Fools." Millenniummon raised his hands and swatted all their attacks to the ground making it explode.

"NOW!" Ophanimon shouted. Above Millenniummon Phoenixmon, Rosemon, and HerculesKabuterimon flew right at him and hit him with Star-Light Explosion, Rose Spear, and Giga Scissor Claw but his after image turned around and shot at them like a laser to the ground at they glowed and turned into Sora, Biyomon, Mimi, Palmon, Izzy, and Tentomon.

"Shit that didn't work either! What the hell can we do?!" UlForceVeedramon roared.

"Fuck this! **Testament!**" Seraphimon put his hands forward and fired a big yellow orb at Millenniummon making smoke appear when it died down there was a little burn mark on his chest.

"Well Seraphimon can kinda hurt impressive. Now let me return the favor." Before anyone could say anything Millenniummon appeared in Seraphimon's face in the blink of an eye and thrusted his right upper claw forward and made it pierce throught his chest and out of his back making Seraphimon scream in bloody murder-like pain.

"Seraphimon!" Ophanimon shouted.

"Let him go!" UlForceVeedramon and ZeedGarurumon yelled.

"With pleasure. **Heat Breaker!**" Millenniummon fired at Seraphimon to a rock-like wall and crashed into it as TK and Patamon appeared in extreme pain but alive.

"MILLENNIUMMON!" ZeedGarurumon roared as he rushed to him and bit down hard on his left shoulder behind him trying to rip is off.

"Lets put the dog to sleep with **Heat Torcher!**" As red hot fired engulfed Millenniummon's body ZeedGarurumon could only howl in aguish as he was thrown back on his back and when the fired died out of his body Matt and Gabumon were laying there.

"Ok I'm sick of this fuck, ready Sakuyamon?!" VictoryGreymon asked.

"You better believe it VictoryGreymon!" Sakuyamon said to him.

"Ophanimon lets mode change." UlForceVeedramon said.

"Gotcha UlForceVeedramon." Ophanimon said as they glowed yellow and pink and turned into UlForceVeedramon Gold Mode and Ophanimon Angel Mode.

"**Victory Charge!**"

"**Crystal Sphere!**"

VictoryGreymon and Sakuyamon flew up to Millenniummon who was getting ready to counter their attack until,

"**Ulforce Magna Crusher!**" UlForceVeedramon GM coated his body in gold energy and fired an after image of himself almost looking like a gold blast.

"**Sefriot Queen Hanger!**" Ophanimon AM coated her legs in magneta energy and backkicked her right leg then swiftkicked her left leg sending magneta energy slashes.

The two attacks hit dead center in Millenniummon's chest making him roar in pain but he did'nt get a chance to recover as VictoryGreymon and Sakuyamon rammed into him as he fell on the ground but quickly pulled himself together and landed on his feet.

"It seems as though UlForceVeedramon and Ophanimon's attack are most affective." An astral prodrection of Taomon said on the left.

"That maybe cause of their Mode Change." A naked astral prodrection of Jun said on the right.

"If that is the case, then me and Ophanimon should attack first followed up by Sakuyamon and VictoryGreymon." UlForceVeedramon GM said.

"Sound like a plan." VictoryGreymon said.

"Then let me take point. **Suffering Sash Attack!**" Ophanimon AM said disappearing in blinding speed and came in Millenniumon's face she grabbed her sash off with her right hand and it straightend out like a staff. She then started sending attack after attack on Millenniummon all over his body suddenly he used Heat Torcher and flamed his body blocking an attack with his upper right claw that would've meet his head. Ophanimon AM took flight as UlForceVeedramon GM flew right up to his face.

"**Gold Jackhammer!**" He punched Millenniummon right in the face making him skid back but VictoryGreymon and Sakuyamon were right on top of him.

"**Trident Gaia!**" VictoryGreymon putted his sword on his right arms as he gathered energy in it and fired a orange firey beam from the tip of the sword.

"**Spirit Strike!**" Sakuyamon released a red, green, blue, and yellow energy foxes from her waist.

Both attacks hit Millenniummon as he groaned trying to steady himself.

"So far so good." Kari said on the right of Ophanimon AM.

"We just have to make sure to keep it up." Angewomon said on the left.

When Millenniummon was standing with his head down he slowly chuckled then bursted out into an evil laughter.

"I dont like the sound of that." AeroVeedramon said on the left.

"Me niether bud." Davis said on the right.

"I applaud you Digidestined you entertain me to no end! You try so hard to fight even when its a lost cause!" Millenniummon laughed out as the four Digimon flew to the ground.

"What the hell are you talking about?" VictoryGreymon asked.

"Everything has been building to this moment." He said.

"What has?" Sakuyamon asked.

"My minons you destroyed were just pawns. Disposable neccesary fuel if you will. You see for everyone of my pawns you annihilated their energy was automatically transfered to me by a small spec of my power I inplanted in them. Why I even did it to Dragomon and I must say his power was quite delicious." Millenniummon explained licking his monsterous lips.

"That is just sick how could you do such a thing?!" Ophanimon AM roared.

"I do what I must for power. Here let me show you how strong its made me!" Dark aura surrounded Millenniummon's body and eyes glowed redder with each passing second the dark aura started going all around like raging wind slicing up the ground around them. When it died down Millenniummon was there with the aura still around him but more dark demonic like energy was emitting from his body.

"H-Hes more powerful then he started out with." VictoryGreymon stuttered.

"This has to be a trick." Sakuyamon said.

"Oh its not allow me to show you." Millenniummon ran to them in a blur and suckerpunched VictoryGreymon and Sakuyamon in the face as they skid across the ground turning into Tai, Agumon, Jun, and Foxmon as they stopped infront of Matt and Gabumon.

"Things seem blik right now." Ophanimon AM muttered.

"Nothing we cant handle." UlForceVeedramon GM said.

"No that the small fry are gone shall we get started?" Millenniummon asked.

All was silent as they stared at one another anticipating for the other to make a move and nobody did anything for a few short seconds until they glowed in black, yellow, and pink energy with UlForceVeedramon GM making he first move.

"**Gold Sword!**" He shouted as was right in Millenniummon's face with his right wrist making a gold-like Ulforce Saber.

"**Dark Razor!**" Millenniummon's claws cloaked in dark aura and meet UlForceVeedramon's attacks blow after blow until Ophanimon AM jumped over him.

"**Wing Hurricane!**" Her wings glowed and and she spun around in a white tornado and crash in Millenniummon having mini scratches appear all over his body.

"**Darkus... BLAST!**" Suddenly the aura around him became all wavey and exploded making a dome the size of a baseball stadium engulfing him along with UlForceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM.

However due to the blasts intense vibrations it slowley woke up all the other banged up Digidestined as they tried to help the other up.

"Yolie are you ok?" Ken asked as they jumped of the boulder with Wormmon on his right shoulder and Hawkmon in her arms.

"Yeah I think I'll be fine. Man getting pumelled like that was no fun. Now I see what our Digimon go through. Speaking of which you ok Hawkmon?" Yolie asked her.

"A few ruffled and burned feathers, but I should be good. Nice to see you see where we come from." Hawkmon said.

"Is not like they knew." Wormmon said.

"Ugh my head." Tentomon said as he rose up.

"Tell me about it I didn't think my head would hurt this much unless I came across something I didn't understand." Izzy rubbing his head.

"My body feels sore all over. And look what that fiend did to my hair." Mimi said as he pulled on it.

"I dont think now is the time to worry about our hair." Palmon said. "Well your's acutally cause I dont have hair."

"Biyomon any sign of the others?" Sora asked her who was in the air looking around.

"Yeah everyone's getting up." Biyomon told her.

"Joe you ok?" Cody asked walking towards him.

"Yeah but Im really gonna need to take a long nap after this." Joe said stretching his back.

"If we make it from this." Gomamon said.

"Hey come on dont talk like that." Armadillomon said.

"AAAH MAN! That shit stung like hell!" TK shouted as he bolted up grabbing on his aching chest.

"Yeah good thing we sepreated or we'd be dead." Patamon said.

"Ok for furture referance, biting doesn't work." Matt rose up groggly.

"I'll take note of that." Gabumon said sitting on his knees.

"Take it easy Gabumon." Foxmon said putting her hands his shoulders.

"Yeah Matt dont push yourself." Jun said putting right hand on his back.

"Wait where's UlFroceVeedramon and Ophanimon?" Agumon asked.

"Up there." Tai said pointing to the sky and right there where he said did they floated with brusies all over their body as the smoke disappeared off them and Millenniumon who came into view.

"Impressive you managed to created energy cocoons to protect yourselves though minorly." He said.

"Well you can thank our partners for that!" Angewomon's voice came from Ophanimon AM.

"Yeah with their quick thinking you wont beat us!" AeroVeedramon's voice said from UlForceVeedramon GM.

"Hmmmm true. Well then allow me to oliberate." In a flash Millenniummon appeared in front of UlForceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM and thrusted his claws in their guts with both his right claws in UlForceVeedramon GM and left claws in Ophanimon AM. As they groaned he seperated his arms and ripped them in two BUT they seperated as Davis and UlForceVeedramon along with Ophanimon and Kari.

"What the?!" Davis exclaimed.

"H-He managed to seperated us from each other!" Kari said.

"This is not good." UlForceVeedramon GM growled.

"Yeah with us apart our strength is cut in half." Ophanimon AM muttered.

"All the more easier for me to destroy you." Millenniummon said as he glowed with his dark power.

"Davis you and Kari gotta get outta here!" UlForceVeedramon GM said.

"You two are vulnerable here!" Ophanimon AM said.

"No way are we leaving you here!" Davis said powering up in yellow energy.

"Thats right we're in this together!" Kari said powering up in pink energy.

"And together you shall die! **Darkus Beam!**" Millenniummon fired dark beams from his claws at the four heroes as they scattererd dodging the blasts.

"**Ulforce Magna Crusher!**" UlForceVeedramon GM fired his attack as Davis fired a massive beam of gold energy.

"**Sefriot Queen Hanger!**" Ophanimon AM kicked her attack as Kari powerclapped shockwaves of pink energy.

Millennniummon absorbed their attacks with his dark aura then he fired a Heat Breaker at them with Davis, Kari, UlForceVeedramon GM, and Ophanimon AM groaning in pain down below the others were watching them all helpless.

"I feel so useless." Palmon said with Tentomon holding her.

"I know what you mean." Mimi said in Izzy's arms.

"Where's Gennai when you need him!" Tai shouted.

"I-Im right h-here." Everyone turned to a beaten up Gennai with brusies all over his body blood comming out of the right of his mouth and over his left eye.

"What happend?" Jun asked as she, Joe, and Yolie came to side to help him.

"O-Once I found out Millenniummon had somehow defeated the Soverighn's I intercepted him from trying to going into the Real World but he made quick work of me." Gennai groaned as he was sat down.

"This is really not good." Foxmon said as she looked back up to the others who were breathing hard as Millenniummon was getting closer to them.

"Anyone have any idea." UlForceVeedramon GM huffed.

"Sorry I got nothing." Ophanimon AM groaned.

"Me neither." Kari said.

"Lets try Angel Dragon Fist but super charge with Kari and me." Davis said getting nods from the others.

"Its worth a shot." Kari said.

"A shot we have to try." Ophanimon AM said.

"Lets go for it." UlForceVeedramon GM said.

The four of them flew high up in the air glowing brightly blinding Millenniummon.

"**ANGEL DRAGON FIST!**" UlForceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM came rushing down in their angel winged Fanglongmon-like attack that was bigger than last time with Davis and Kari on their backs as they slammed Millenniummon before he could even see as smoke cover the area when it cleared Millenniummon was laying face first on the ground while UlForceVeedramon GM, Ophanimon AM, Davis, and Kari were standing a few feet infront of him.

"They did it!" Gomamon and Armadillomon shouted as Biyomon and Hawkmon grabbed each other and danced around.

"We won!" Tentomon exclaimed holding tight on Palmon who was doing the same Patamon, Agumon, and Wormmon highfived as Gabumon and Foxmon hugged one another.

"Something doesn't feel right. That seemed a little TOO easy." Matt muttered.

"What do you mean?" Jun asked.

"Matt's right something off." Tai said.

"H-Hey!" Everyone turned to see a battered up Fanglongmon as he had blood on his legs back and over his right eye making it shut.

"Godfather Fanglongmon?" Davis, Kari, UlForceVeedramon GM, and Ophanimon AM asked.

"Its not over!" Fanglongmon screamed.

No soon did he say that Millenniumon rose up and started to fade with dark energy covered him as he chuckled.

"No way he's back up already?!" Ken shouted.

"Its like there's no bringing him down!" Sora said.

"I thank you for giving me that final push." He breathed confusing everyone.

"What 'final push'?" UlForceVeedramon asked.

"THE FINAL PUSH TO MY TRUE FORM!" Millenniummon roared out as he was incased into his dark aura and expanded.

**"MILLENNIUMMON DIGIVOLVE TO. . . ZEEDMILLENNIUMMON!"**

Everyone watched in stupified horror as they just witness Millenniumon DIGIVOLE into a more powerful, grotest, and monsterous version of himself.

"N-No way.." Joe breathed.

"Hes a monster." TK said.

"**Chronos Paradox!**" ZeedMillenniummon fired lava-like flames from both mouths as they came towards the four heroes UlForceVeedramon GM and Ophanimon AM only had enough time to shove Davis and Kari out the way causing them to take the full attack. They screamed where they voices could be heard for miles as they turned back into Veemon and Gatomon skidding on the ground slamming into a big boulder who looked like hell with bruises and scratched all over them along with their blood almost making them look more red then their normal skin of fur color as they groaned in inmense pain.

"VEEMON, GATOMON!" Davis and Kari screamed as they got back up looking at their fallen Digimon.

"Oh god.." Cody said griping his throat.

"I just cant look anymore." Mimi said burying her face in her hands.

"YOU MONSTER!" Davis and Kari roared flying right up in ZeedMillenniummon's faces and punching them only to retreat their hands cause they feel like they punched a brick wall made of a wreaking ball.

"Its useless to try and stop me now." His right head spoke.

"But I will be merceful and make your death quick and painless." His left head said as ZeedMillenniummon stuck both his tounges out and pierced right through Davis and Kari's chest were their hearts were as their eyes went wide instantly killing them as blood spilled out their mouths.

"**DAVIS!**" Jun cried tears falling down her face.

"**KARI!**" Tai shouted tears falling down his face as well.

ZeedMillenniummon tracted his tongues as the bodies of Davis and Kari fell on the ground lifeless as he laughed for his victory.

"NOW THE WORLD AND EVERYTHING IN IT **IS MIIIIIINE!**"

"This cant be happening. This cant be happening." Yolie muttered shaking her head trying to make what just happend not real or seem like a bad dream.

"Im afraid it is." Gennai said sadly as he looked at Fanglongmon who was trying so hard to not cry but it was growing difficult for him.

["All is lost."] He thought bringing his head down.

**In another destination**

"W-What the.." Davis opened his eyes saw he was naked and saw that he was in space where he saw planets and galaxies from afar. "Im in space?"

"Whats going on?" He looked to his right and see Kari naked a well but also looking at their surroundings. "Davis where are we?" She asked turning to him.

"I have no idea." Davis said.

**"I have brought you here in my domain."** Said a strange yet calm and gentle voice behind them making them turn around and for a moment they lost their breathes.

"Oh my... whoa.." Kari breathed.

"W-Who are you..?" Davis managed get out.

**"I am Sanzomon. Digimon goddess of life."**

"W-Well ok but why have you brought us here?" Davis asked gaining back his composure.

**"I have brought you here cause you have died in the line of battle against ZeedMillenniumon."** No soon did she say that everything came back to them.

"Oh yeah, that." Kari muttered.

**"You two have done well and fought as hard as you could for your world for that you may rest now." **Sanzomon said.

"Wait you expect us to just throw in the towel like that and leave all our friends and family like that in the dry when they need us most?! No way lady!" Davis shouted.

**"But you are dead there is nothing more you can do."**

"We dont care, we wont stand by and watch our loved ones suffer. Even if we're dead as long as we're breathing we will fight." Kari said.

"Yeah so send us back and me and Kari will kick his big ugly ass ourselves!" Davis said pointing his thumb as himself. All was quite for a moment until Sanzomon chuckled.

**"You really are everything as I saw. My husband and I did well creating and entrusting the Crests of Miracles and Light to you two." **Davis and Kari had their mouths opened in shock.

"Wait a minute you mean your Godfather Fanglongmon's wife?!" Kari gawked.

**"Yes I am." **Sanzomon giggled.

Davis whistled impressed. "Well I gotta say Godfather Fanglongmon had really great taste." That however got a punch on his right arms from Kari. "Ow what?"

"Great taste huh? Then what am I?" Kari huffed crossing her arms.

"Come on Kar you know your the only girl for me." Davis smirked.

"Thanks Dave, and like how your the only guy for me." Kari smiled.

"But Sanzomon if you are Godfather Fanglongmon's wife why are you here?" Davis asked turning towards her.

**"Alas my dear husband was not the only one to make a noble sacrifice. As he sealed away Millenniummon and went into a deep sleep I also went under something similar to repair all the damage that was done to the Digital World. After all was done and fixed I realized only the power of the my crests can free me from here. But I rather have you do it when you have vanquished ZeedMillenniummon once and for all." **Sanzomon told them.

"Well that explained alot really." Kari mused until something clicked in her mind. "Wait you mean your sending us back?"

**"Yes the time has come for the true purpose of the crests to arise. For Miracles and Light to rise to their real power their true potiential." **Sanzomon said. **"So what do you say?"**

Davis and Kari looked at each other and nodded their heads in agreement as they looked back at Sanzomon.

"We're going back and we'll win!" They shouted and with that light shined all over them.

As Jun and Tai were still wiping their tears they looked at the battlefield and gasped the others along the Gennai and Fanglongmon gasped as well for what they saw ZeedMillenniummon stopped laughing and looked down below him in disbelief.

Davis and Kari were standing up with still that wide eyes look in their eyes.

"Impossible. You two should'nt be alive, I killed you." ZeedMillenniummmon said.

"YAAAAAAAAAAH!" Davis and Kari shouted as they were infused of gold and pink energy but not just that one by one everyone elses crests skyrocket towards them in orange, dark blue, red, green, purple, peach, light purple, and grey energy circling around them making them glow brighter and brighter.

"What is this?!" ZeedMillenniummon asked.

"What's going on?" Izzy asked.

"It as though the crets power in combining into one." Gennai said. Fanglongmon looked on in awe as he felt a familiar energy even just for a second but he knew who's it was.

["Sanzomon..."]

"ZeedMillenniummon its is time for you to pay for all you have done." Kari spoke as she glowed a shiny magneta with white eyes.

"Your time has come to and end. Your finished!" Davis spoke as he glowed a shiny gold with white eyes.

"**Crest Power Fusion!**"

Davis and Kari glowed that shined so bright it could be seen beyond the mountain area when it died down Davis was wearing his digital outfit except his goggles were now gold also the fur on his jacket is gold the upper part where the blue was is now magneta the flames were gold as well his gloves blue along with his shoes his shorts gold and his shirt was blue with a gold Crest of Miracles in the middle. Kari is wearing her digital outfit except her shorts are pink her shoes white along with her gloves the upper part of her shirt is blue and the lower part is pink with a white Crest of Light in the middle.

"Oh man talk about new look." Tai said in shock along with everyone else.

"At last they have reached their true power." Fanglongmon said.

"So you two have come back to do battle with me? Fine, but rest assured I'll make sure to eradicate you completely." ZeedMillenniummon said as he floated down.

"We'll see about that this is were you'll be destroyed." Kari smirked pointing her left finger at him.

"Trust us when we're through with you you'll wish you stayed in your imprisonment." Davis smirked raising his right fist.

**"Be careful Davis and Kari. The fate of your world, the Digital World, and all of life hang in the balance." **Sanzomon whispered as she looked at them in her domain.

Hero, Heroine, and Monster looked at each other as they got ready for the final battle.

**With the everyhing resting on their shoulders will Davis and Kari have the power to finally destroy ZeedMillenniummon? Find out on the intense shocking conclusion of Digimon Digital Monsters! AKA: Unite to Fight!**

**I hope I did really good on this yall is took WAY longer than I expected hope you like it.**


	13. Final Frontier Part 2

Chapter 13: Final Froniter Part 2

Hey guys its Davis here along with Kari to bring you up to speed. (Davis) So after we all came back from the Dark Ocean we all decided to relax and calm down after the battle. (Kari) While the Sovereighn's had different ideas and decide to contront Millenniummon on their own though I take it did'nt go so well as the big lug came at us in the city. (Davis) So we all Bio DNA Digivolved and went somewhere away from the city and began the battle which to be honest was really one-sided as Millenniummon picked us off one by one like nothing. (Kari) But when we thought we had an edge using UlForceVeedramon Gold Mode and Ophanimon Angel Mode Millenniumon sepreated us reducing our power in half luckely we got him with a powered up Angel Dragon Fist. (Davis) Yeah but only to add our horror as Millenniummon digivolved to ZeedMillennummon and quickly take out mine and Kari's Digimon. We went to pound ZeedMillenniumon only to get ourselves killed in the process. (Kari) We woke to find ourselves in another dimension where we meet our Godmother Sanzomon and learned the truth about her. Me and Davis pleaded with her to send us back to destroy ZeedMillenniummon once and for all. (Both) So after we were brought back to life with a new look we got ourselves ready to face ZeedMillenniummon for the fate of the world. Your not gonna want to miss this its gonna be epic.

Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon  
Digimon  
Di-di-di  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Change into digital champions  
To save the digital world  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digivolve into champions  
Warp digivolve  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
Digimon are the champions  
Digimon, digital monsters  
DIGIMON!

The field around them was silent as the only thing that could be heard was the wind as it blowed across the landscape as Davis, Kari, and ZeedMillenniummon were still staring down one another.

"Ready to do this?" Davis asked.

"Ready and willing." Kari said.

"Make the first move humans but rest assured it will be your last." ZeedMillenniummon said.

"Lets call upon our Crest power." Kari said turning to Davis.

"Alright." Davis said looking at Kari.

They both closed their eyes as their bodies were encased in gold and magneta energy. "Transform us by the power of the Sovereighn's." They spoke as they jumped up in the air glowing white, green, red, blue, and yellow. **"Gaurdian Power!"** A glowing rainbow orb surrounded them then it shattered showing Davis and Kari in new formes.

Davis was wearing a black spandex suit to his forearms and shins but they were covered with gold fingerless gloves that went to his elbows and gold boots that went just below the knee but the knees were covered in gold knee pads. His upper chest and back had a gold plate with a purple jewel on the right he had gold shoulderpads on and gold waist armor on both side of his hips. His hair was now light yellow with his gold goggles still around his head and he had the symbol of Courage of his right forearm, the symbol of Friendship on his left forearm, Hope on his right knee, Kindness on his left knee, and Miracles in his chest jewel. Basically its Mushra's (From Shinzo Episode 31) outfit before he transformed into his celestial form.

Kari was wearing a plain white short sleeved shirt that went to her waist making it look like a skirt black spandex pants that went to her shins, she was wearing the same kinds of gloves, boots, chest armor, shoulderpads, and waist armor Davis wore except they were magneta. She had the symbol of Love on her right forearm, the symbol of Sencerity on her left forearm, Knowledge on her right knee, Relability on her left knee, and Light in her chest jewel. She had a magneta colar around her neck and a magneta armor headband with a purple jewel in the middled around her forehead as the rest was his hid behind her hair which is now bright pink. Basically Mushra's celestical form.

"They've transformed again." Tai said.

"Where can I get those outfits?" Mimi commented.

"Mimi!" Izzy moaned.

"What?" Mimi asked.

"If being imprisoned is'nt enough to make you see the error's of your ways ZeedMillenniummon..." Davis said.

"Then nothing can or will." Kari finished.

"Well before we begin let me slip into something more comfortable. **Hades Chain!**" The green glowing-like chains around ZeedMillenniummon's body disperssed into shockwave energies as they pass harmlessly by Davis and Kari then ZeedMillenniummon's blob-like body morphed growing a buff six pack-like chest with two pair of legs comming out that resembled claws.

Apart from them Veemon and Gatomon struggled to stand up as they both leaned on a boulder to look at their partners to see them about to battle.

"Go for it Davis." Veemon huffed.

"Give it to him Kari." Gatomon huffed.

Davis and Kari sprouted four yellow and pink dragon and angel wings from their backs and zoomed at ZeedMillenniummon faster than a blink of an eye in gold and magneta energy jumped up and punched him only for him to bring up both of his forearms blocking the blow but could'nt help the sonic boom nor furocious winds that came after it as he seperated his arms he went to punch Kari with his left fist but Kari flew over it as Davis came and kicked him on right side of his left head. ZeedMillenniumon swatted Davis away only for Kari to come in and punch him in the chest but ZeedMillenniummon swiped his right claw making her fly back as Davis came beside her, ZeedMillenniummons fired Chronos Paradox at them but they covered themselves in blue and white orbs protecting them as the attack ended.

"Lets take this elsewhere." ZeedMillenniummon covered himself in dark purple energy with Davis and Kari covering theirselves in yellow and pink as they all flew up in the air and zoomed off in their respective energies.

"Where are they going?" Jun asked.

"Away from here I guess." Foxmon said.

Way high up in the sky they kept ramming into each other moving all over the place til they came at The Great Wall of China where ZeedMillenniummon kicked Davis and Kari into the floorway of the wall as they skidded on their backs but backflipped and stood as ZeedMillenniummon rushed to them but Davis swifted his right arm sending a barrage of yellow energy beams as they crashed into ZeedMillniummon blinding him as Kari uppercutted him between the two necks making him fly up in the air as our fair duo followed him and began their energy dragon rush again. They kept ramming until they came across Niagra Falls where ZeedMillenniummon was blasted into the falls where it took him all the way down the big water as Davis and Kari were seen floating in air.

"You know I wish we were'nt fighting that way we could appreciate this beautiful sight." Kari said looking at the falls.

"I know what you mean." Davis said also looking but then his and Kari's senses kicked into overdrive. "Watch out!" They flew back as a big geyser of water came up and when it went down it revealed ZeedMillenniummon.

"You little ugly fleshbags." He said.

"Um look in the mirror lately?" Kari asked with her hands on her hips.

"Sassing me will only make your deaths more painful."

"Well then come and get us fuckface." Davis turned around and smacked his behind at him with Kari sticking her tongue out and raising her right middle finger as they zoomed off with the monster right on their tales they kept bashing around till then rammed into each other so hard white light flashed everywhere as they were sent crash landing into the Grand Canyon as Davis got up holding his head he went over to Kari and helped her up as well but when they saw where they were they felt they were missing someone. "Was'nt there a grotest monster with us?" Davis asked looking around.

"He could be anywhere, remember the Grand Canyon is big." Kari said jumping on a big rock the size of the house looking about.

"Yeah I know dont remind me." Davis said looking around at the canyon walls for awhile till he felt weird. "Hey did you feel something?" Davis asked looking at her.

Kari didn't answer as she tried to feel what Davis felt but then saw she didn't need to. "No but I definately see something." She said pointing infront of them as lava-like flames came rushing at them making the two fly up in the air out of the canyon but were then blasted by a greenish yellow blast that came from ZeedMillenniummon's eyes sending them into a forest 5 miles away from the canyon as they skidded on their stomachs.

"Fucking asshole!" Davis yelled getting up brushing his left arm off.

"He is so gonna pay for ruining my new outfit." Kari complained brushing her legs.

"**Chronos Paradox!**" ZeedMillenniummon flew up and fired his attack at them.

"**Wave of Miracles!**"

"**Flash of Light!**"

Davis and Kari turned and fired a gold shinning spiral wave of energy and a magneta burst of energy as the attacks slammed into each other creating a giant explosion as they three skyrocketed in the air and continued on with their dragon rush carying it all the way into outer space.

ZeedMillenniummon kneed Kari in the air with Davis swooping in and kicking his left face then came around and punched his right face but our monsterous monster blasted Davis with his eyes sending him flying with a smoketrail making ZeedMillenniummon chuckle but was stopped when Kari kneed him in his gut making him bend over Kari then raised both her arms back and uppercutted both of his chins she then cupped her hands together and fired a pink whitish energy beam at his chest sending him onto the moon slamming him into the ground.

ZeedMillenniummon rolled over and got himself up as he turned to see Kari land infront of him as her body glowed with pink energy with him glowing purple energy they rushed into one another and collided blow after blow neither one meeting up to give the other the edge with ZeedMillenniummon punching for Kari only for her to tuck in roll out the way and kicking a white slash at ZeedMillenniummon who side dodged out the way. Kari went to punch him but he jumped out the way then turned when Kari had her back turned and grabbed her with both hands squeezing the life out of her as she groaned in pain but was saved as Davis rushed in and punched the monster in chest REALLY hard sending him off the moon.

Davis and Kari powered up zoomed at ZeedMillenniummon and bashed him in the chest as all three soared back to the earth.

Back with the gang everyone was just sitting around waiting or wondering what was going on as Veemon and Gatomon walked towards Fanglongmon who was laying down.

"Hey you alright Gramps?" Veemon asked.

"Hehe since when did I get changed to Gramps." Fanglongmon chuckled.

"Well calling you Godfather was making you seem really old. With Gramps it makes you less old, plus it was kinda reminding us of some kind of mofia." Gatomon said.

"True." Fanglongmon said as he looked up in the sky. "Im just worried about those two."

"How do you think we feel?" Gatomon said.

"But rest assured Davis and Kari will be ok. They can very well take care of themselves." Veemon said just then everyone heard a large boom startling everyone.

"What was that?!" Tk shouted.

"Who knows!" Yolie said.

"Look up there!" Gennai said pointing in the sky making everyone see as a comet like thing came soaring down in yellow, pink, and purple energy as the purple energy disconnected and crashed into a boulder as the yellow and pink energy floated and revealed Davis and Kari as they floated down with the purple energy faded to reveal ZeedMillenniummon as he was laying in the ruble he landed in.

"You are a sick twisted being ZeedMillenniummon. Using others for your own evil arrogant ways." Davis told him.

"Asshole freaks like you dont deserve to live or even exsist." Kari growled.

"Wretches!" ZeedMillenniummon roared firing his Chronos Paradox at them but they jumped out the way and fired gold and magneta energy beams through his chest making him crash into a wall as rocks came down and fell on him covering the freak completely in rocks.

"Is it over?" Patamon asked.

"Cant tell." Fanglongmon said.

"Be careful remember what happend last time." Hawkmon warned.

Davis and Kari flew closer to the ruble cause they could'nt sense or feel anything just when they thought nothing was about to happend a four fingered claw come out and blasted them with blood red energy as they screamed in pain.

"Kari!" Sora shouted.

"Davis no!" Ken yelled.

As the claw that made the blast grabbed Davis another came out grabbing Kari as the ruble fell as ZeedMillenniummon standed up with his two heads merged together laughing.

"You will never succed ZeedMillenniummon." Kari groaned out.

"Do you hear us?! Never!" Davis shouted in his grip.

"Please you fools have no idea what it was like back in the old days of the Digital World. Always peacful and loving everywhere you go it swung its way into powerful Digimon making them soft, the way I see those who had the power should rule and conker all." ZeedMillenniummon explained.

"So one day I started a rampage around the Digital World destroying every little thing in my way and absorbing all of their data making myself more stronger that it frightend the Sovereighn's. But those fools would'nt see my way of life so they sealed me thinking I would learn my lesson, HA! That only fueled my anger and rage once Im through with you two all will be as it should've been."

"Your pathetic!" Davis hollered.

"Only a monster would think of something like that! Your powerdrunk!" Kari screamed.

"Really?" ZeedMillenniummon asked as his hands glowed red and he squeezed Davis and Kari making them scream in pain and agony. "Well it does not matter what you think. What matters in the end is that I rule **Darkus Blast!**!" He exploded in blood red and purple like energy hurting Davis and Kari as they flew up in the air and slammed right into the ground making a dust cloud appear and when it cleared it showed Davis and Kari. But they were all banged up due to the deathgrips and blast ZeedMillenniummon gave them as their left shoulderpads were destroyed along with their right waist armor as blood was comming out of both sides of their mouths as Kari's right arms was bleeding and Davis had blood comming out over his right eye but it was still opened as they both struggled to stand up.

"Look at you two truly worthless. I think the Sovereighn's were desperated and foolish to choose you to try and stop me." He chuckled.

"A-As long as we're breathing we'll never give up." Kari said.

"Y-Your party's over ZeedMillenniummon." Davis said.

"Well Im just glad everyone in the world is watching knowing when I irradicate you two all hope will be gone." And sure enough EVERYONE on the planet was to kids, to teenagers, to adults, parents, elders everyone was looking at it either on tv, computer, cellphones anything that had a reflection people were looking at it seeing the battle.

"Man I feel like shit!" Davis said as he spat out blood.

"I dont know what to do our energy is slowly depleting, ZeedMillenniummon's is too but ours is at a quicker rate." Kari said.

"Got anything we can do?" Davis asked her.

"Sorry to say I dont." Kari told him.

"HA!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted as he charged at Davis and Kari as all three of them began in a dragon rush, below them the others we watching.

"Shit this is really not good." Veemon muttered.

"What do you mean?" Agumon asked.

"Davis and Kari's energy is slowly depleting." Gatomon said grimly.

"What are talking about they seem fine to me." Joe said.

"That's because thats what they appear to be, while they are doing well in fighting off ZeedMillenniummon the concentration it takes to hold all the crest's power along the Sovereighn's energy to help maintain it is too much." Fanglongmon explained.

"Meaning due to them using that energy at the same their power is slowly decreasing." Izzy said in realization.

"Correct and although the same is happening with ZeedMillenniummon cause his power from absoring his minions has stablized there vanishing as they mixed with his own power, but Davis and Kari's are decreasing faster which means he has an advantage over them right now." Gennai said and to prove his point ZeedMillenniummon created a purple barrier blocking Davis and Kari's punches then he fires Chronos Paradox pushing them 6 feet away from them with smoke comming off their bodies.

"So what your saying is that my brother and Kari are slowly losing and might very well die?" Jun asks.

"Unfortunatly yes." Gennai answered her.

"Man this is bullshit! We cant do nothing to help!" Matt groaned.

"There has to be something we can do." Gabumon said.

"Question is what." Gomamon said.

["If only there was a way to make them stronger."] Fanglongmon thought.

**"There is ONE way to help my love." **Said a voice in Fanglongmon's head as his eyes went wide in shock.

"**Miralce** **Dragon Force!**" Davis flew right at ZeedMillenniummon in a golden aura that formed into UlForceVeedramon.

"**Light Angel Impact!**" Kari straight in a magneta aura that formed into Ophanimon.

"**Chaos Force!**" ZeedMillenniummon coated himself in redish purple aura and charged at the duo and they clashed their energies together pushing the other back and fourth as the shockwave of their combined scorched and bruised the land and area around them as they gave the final push they exploded into white energy blinding everyone and everything around them when it cleared the three fighters were flying in the air standing tall.

"You kids just dont know when to quit even when the odds are against you. I know you two are weakening so why even bother continuing." ZeedMillenniummon said.

"We're fighting for the lives of both worlds from scum like you! Something you and every other villian we faced will never understand!" Kari said.

"We wont rest until we reduce you into fragments so small not even an insect could feed on them!" Davis said pointing his right finger as the monster infront.

"I grow tired of your pathetic and worthless speeches. They're starting to bore me like you two. So I will ends this, **HERE AND NOW!**" ZeedMillenniummon roared as the clouds turned black and flew into ZeedMillnnniummon's body as his body turned into a dark purple color with a black aura surrounding him as his energy grew rapidly. "**I CALL UPON THE UNIVERSAL POWER OF DARKNESS!**" He shouted as he exploded in black light and when it cleared his eyes were crimson as black static emmited from his body.

"SHIT! His power went straight through the roof!" Davis shouted as he and Kari flew back.

"I dont think we have enough power to take on that!" Kari yelled as she and Davis glowed to try and defend themselves.

"It is futile." ZeedMillenniummon said he disappeared before eveyone's eyes and appear right in our duo's face and blasted them with black energy from his mouth and they crashed right into the ground but he didn't stop there as he came before them as they tried to stand up and he kicked them in air with his right foot. Davis and Kari spinned until they got their barrings straighten themselves in the air as they just in time saw ZeedMillennniummon with his hands cupped forming a dark ball of energy with purple static around it and fired a barrge of energy at them as they brought their arms up tried to make the damage hurt less and they were pelted with energy blast after energy blast. When it stopped they brought their arms down to look at ZeedMillenniummon who fired a BIG spear-like energy from his left claw aiming for Kari, Davis pushed her out the way with his left arm and was hit taking the full attack.

"Davis!" Kari shouted in concerned when the attack stopped a smoking figurine was there as the smoke cleared when it was gone it showed Davis but his left arm was completely blown off to his shoulder. "Oh my god! Are you alright?!" She asked as she flew beside him checking out his arm.

"Y-Yeah I'll be ok, but SHIT!" Davis groaned as he gripped his shoulder.

"Ugh I think Im gonna be sick!" Mimi exclaimed holding on her left arm.

"That is straight up nasty!" Cody shouted.

"Uuuugh!" Davis grunted as his shoulder was encased in gold energy as it extended into a silouhette of an arm when it faded Davis' arm was back in place good as new. "There thats better, but I need a few minutes to get the circulation back in my arm." Davis said as he nimbly moved his arm.

"I got your back." Kari said as she flew to ZeedMillenniumon and kicked the right side of his head then punched his face right then left then blasted him with a wave of white energy from her right hand making smoke as she flew back when it cleared not a scratch or bruise was on ZeedMillenniummon's face. "Why did I think I was gonna leave a mark?" Kari muttered.

"Cause you are nothing more than a mindless child." ZeedMillenniummon uppercutted Kari with his right claw in the air as he followed her kicked with his left leg then punched her downward with his right claw and then headbutted her with his head and fired a black beam from his mouth but a yellow blur zoomed in the last minute and grabbed Kari just in time as the beam missed its target when the blur stopped above him it revealed Davis as he was holding Kari bridal style.

"You know the Digimon dont really make this look easy." Davis commented.

"When this is all over remind me to give Gatomon, Veemon, and all the other Digimon a long needed vacation." Kari said as she got out of Davis' arms.

"**THIS ENDS NOW!**" ZeedMillenniummon raised up his arms as they made a swirling black and purple energy and thrusted them forwards blasting Davis and Kari they fell and crashed on the ground but as they opened their eyes ZeedMillenniummon flew and smashed his right foot down hard on them.

"AAAAAAAUUUUUURRRRGH!" They screamed in pain.

"Now then with you two out of the way all hope is lost." ZeedMillenniummon chuckled.

"I would'nt say that." Fanglongmon's voice said behind him making ZeedMillenniummon turn his head to see him and the other Sovereighn's with him along with the other Digidestined and Digimon standing infront of them.

"What do you think you'll do against me?" ZeedMillenniummon asked amussed.

"This!" Izzy said as he pushed a button on his laptop as the Digidestined raised up their right hands with their Digivice's or D-3's in them as the Digimon raised up their right hands glowing white as they got beam into the air above ZeedMillenniummon forming a large white circle above but along with that thousands upon thousands of white light beams appeared in the air and shot into the circle making it bigger and bigger.

"What form of trickery is this?" ZeedMillenniummon asked as he looked at the growing large circle above him.

"I contacted every known Digidestined and Digimon on both worlds to lend us as much power as possible while doing that our god-like friends here and Gennai concentrated all that energy into one point. And its going to our fair friends!" Izzy said as the circle in the sky grew to the size of basbeball dome and shined brightly blinding ZeedMillenniummon.

"Courtesy of my wife Sanzomon." Fanglongmon said.

"Arrrgh! The light, I cant see!" ZeedMillenniummon exclaimed as he got off Davis and Kari who just layed there and jumped on a cliff-like boulder as he watched the circle make a swirl that went into the two as they slowly rose back up to the're feet.

"I-I can feel it." Kari breathed looking at her hands.

"This is the result of everybodies belief in us." Davis said looking at his right hand before clutching it.

"Haha! No matter how much power you absorb from those idiots it wont be enough to kill me!" ZeedMillenniummon shouted powering up in redish black energy.

"Heh we'll see about that." Kari smirked powering up in magneta energy.

"You wont really know for sure until we try." Davis smiled powering up in gold energy.

"It will hardly matter in three minutes." ZeedMillenniummon said making everyone counfused.

"What are you talking about?" Kari asked.

"You see I have create an energy blast as big as the planet in space to destroy this world." He said shocking everyone.

"You what?!" Tentomon shouted.

"You would'nt!" Davis growled.

"Oh but I have, see for yourself." ZeedMillenniummon brought out his left hand and made a black orb and it showed the earth and beside it was a purple orb heading straight for it shocking everyone.

"Is this really true?" Kari asked shocked with what she's seeing.

"Im afraid so I can sense the energy comming towards us." Gennai said.

"B-But how could he have made that energy?" Sora and Biyomon asked.

"Space." Davis said in relization.

"What?" Wormmon asked.

"When you and him had your tussle on the moon he must have made that energy ball when he grabbed you but I punched him stopping him but not the flow of energy as it slowly builded up until he wanted to use it." Davis explianed looking at Kari.

"Your not as dumb as people think you are Motomiya. Too bad these will be your last moments alive." ZeedMillenniummon laughed out.

"Not it wont cause your finished!" Kari yelled.

"Say goodbye!" Davis shouted as he and Kari skyrocketed towards ZeedMillenniummon.

"GOODBYE!" ZeedMillenniummon roared as he made crackling black electric energy in his right claw and thrusted it forward at Davis and Kari who still made a beline to him.

"**Shinning Mirales..**" Davis said raising his right fist back.

"**Pure Light..**" Kari said raising her left fist back.

"**GURADIAN'S FIST!**" They both shouted as they were surrounded by aura figures a gold one of UlForceVeedramon GM, a magneta one of Ophanimon Am, a orange of VictoryGreymon, a dark blue one of ZeedGarurumon, a light red one of Phoenixmon, a dark green one of Rosemon, a dark purple one of Sakuyamon and HerculesKabuterimon, a grey one of Plesiomon, a light purple one of GrandisKuwagamon, a light red one of Valkryimon, a peach one of Seraphimon, a yellow one of Vikemon, and gold, blue, red, green, white, rainbow ones of Fanglongmon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, Baihumon, and Sanzomon. Our heroic duo crashed right through the attack still charging at ZeedMillenniummon.

"I WILL NOT EXCEPT THIS!" He shouted as he raised back his left fist to punch them only for it to be destroyed to his elbow as he screamed in pain as Davis and Kari punched him in the chest shinning like the sun.

"YAAAAAAAAAAARGH!" They shouted as they exploded in light energy as an auraora formed above them.

"Ooooooh pretty." Palmon breathed.

"You can say that again." Ken said.

When the light cleared it showed Davis and Kari holding a defeated ZeedMillenniummon on his chest and behind his back in the air as everyone there in the battlefield and around the world cheered for their victory of the monster.

Davis looked at Kari who looked back understanding what he wanted to do with her nodding her head, they turned back to their freinds with smiles on their faces.

"So long you guys." Davis smiled.

"We'll miss you." Kari smiled as well as they with ZeedMillenniummon still in their grasp flew up into the air past the clouds.

"What are they talking about?" Tai asked.

"And where are they taking ZeedMillenniummon?" Jun asked confused until she and everyone else heard snuffling making them turn to see it was Veemon, Gatomon, and Fanglongmon.

"Always so noble.." Fanglongmon said as tears fell down their faces.

"What?" Sora asked.

"Davis and Kari are sacrificing themselves.." Gatmon said but was unable to finish so Veemon spoke the rest for her.

"And using ZeedMillenniummon to intercept the blast heading for us and saving the planet." Veemon said gaining gasps from everybody.

"B-But they cant!" Jun said already on the verge of tears.

"They'll die if they do this!" Matt shouted.

"They are fully aware of that and willing to make this decision to save us all." Fanglongmon said as everyone bowed their heads in defeat knowing none of them can do anything at this point to try and stop them.

In space Davis and Kari were standing side by side on ZeedMillenniummon's back covered in pinkish yellwoish energy heading straight for his energy blast.

"W-Wait please dont do this. I-I've seen the errors of my ways, I'll change. I'll even consider being imprisoned again. Just please dont." ZeedMillenniummon pleaded in desparation.

"Its no use monster, you chosen your fate a long time ago!" Kari said looking as him.

"Let this be your punishment for all you have done, and all the people you used." Davis said looking at the upcomming blast comming near them.

**"You two are really going through with this."**

Davis and Kari looked up to see the white aura figure of Sanzomon infront of them.

"Yeah its the only way to ensure our world will be saved." Davis said.

"And to make sure to destroy ZeedMillenniummon forever." Kari said.

**"I just wish I could've gotten to know you two a little better. But I understand."** Sanzomon said sadly but smiled at them.

"Well even though we just meet I can safely say we love you just like we love Grandpa Fanglongmon." Kari smiled.

"And we always will Grandma Sanzomon." Davis smiled making Sanzomon chuckled.

**"And I love you two as well. I will miss you greatly wishing you were there." **Sanzomon said.

"Just because you cant see something, it does'nt mean its not really there." Kari said.

**"So true. Farewell." **She said as she disappeared leaving them as the energy blasted approached them with Davis and Kari looking at each other grabbed one another's hands and kissed passionatley as they were engulfed in the blast along with ZeedMillenniummon exploding in a LARGE white light that could rival the big bang as it shinned through the cloud's of earth.

With the gang they were weaping for their lose as around the old Digidestined and Ken orange, dark blue, red, green, purple, grey, peach, and light purple lights came around their necks revealing their tags and crests. As they cried none of them noticed a white silouhette appearing beside Fanglongmon revealing Sanzomon as she placed a her left hand on his right shoulder making him look at her.

"Im sorry for our lose." Sanzomon said.

"Well at least I got you back." Fanglongmon smiled as Sanzomon hugged him. Below with Veemon and Gatomon as they walked away from the sad team they stopped at the middle of the battle field looking up in the sky when they felt something infront of them. They looked to see a yellow and pink orbs infront of them then faded to reveal Davis' gold goggles and Kari's magneta headband and hankerchief as they landed in Veemon's and Gatomon's hands as they looked at the objects and back to the sky with sad smiles on their faces.

**Three weeks later**

After witnessing their noble sacrifices for the world Davis and Kari were remembered and known as the saviors of the world it was hard for the parents but they knew what their kids did was for the good of many and slowly but surely life went back to normal. Tai and Sora, along with Agumon and Biyomom were in having fun in a park pool, Matt and Jun with Gabumon and Foxmon decided to have to alone time at the cabin in the mountains, Izzy and Mimi with Tentomon and Palmon decided to go camping to have a little 'naughty' outdoor fun, Ken and Wormmon decided to go with Yolie and Hawkmon in america to meet her uncles, TK and Patamon were a little busy with their fans of girls for wooing over the 'Angel Duo', Joe started dating Mimi's cousin that looked exaclty like her except she had orange and green hair and a bit of a tomboy as Gomamon was dating her Digimon a Floramon, and Cody was at the beach chilling his girlfriend (Just think of Luna) with Armadillomon playing with her Digimon partner a Lunamon, plus Gennai, Fanglongmon along with his wife Sanzomon, Azulongmon, Zhuqiaomon, Ebonwumon, and Baihumon were fixing the Digital World. As for Veemon and Gatomon they were on an island in the bay of Odaiba where Gatomon got taken by Myotismon sitting side by side smiling looking into the horizon just enjoying the view with Gatomon having her head on Veemon's left shoulder, Veemon had Davis' goggles on his head with Gatomon having Kari's hankercheif around her neck and her headhand around her waist. It was decided out of respect for their partners and the fact they could still digivolve that Veemon and Gatomon were the leaders of the Odaiba Digidestined and their Digimon, with them accepting the position without hesitation.

"Nice day is'nt it." Gatomon said just admiring the view.

"Sure is." Veemon said agreeing with her.

"So you wanna fool around again tonight?" She asked.

"I dont know, I mean we did it was we are now, then with Flamedramon and Angewomon, Raidramon and Nefertimon, then we did freaky play with Raidramon and Angewomon, then Flamedramon and Nefertimon, there was the time we did it in our Mega forms then their Mode Changes, and the last one we did was Magnamon and Angewomon. I think we used up our creativity, not that I dont mind fooling around with you." Veemon said.

"We could be dangerously experimentive and do AeroVeedramon and Angewomon?" Gatomon said slyly.

"Wont that be a bit much for you?" Veemon asked.

"We could try it, I mean Palmon and Tentomon do when they go MegaKabuterimon and Lilymon along with Izzy and Mimi as HerculeusKabuterimon and Rosemon.

"They've been telling you of their sex play again have'nt they?"

"Maybe a little bit."

"I've told them about telling us that."

"But you have to admit they are very daring."

"Yeah and it would make it monterously hot."

That led them both laughing happily at the joke as Gatomon got more comfortable in Veemon's lap with Veemon putting his arms around her waist as she place her paws on top of his as she leaned against his chest with her face in the crook of his neck.

"Hey Veemon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Do you really think.."

"I know and so do you.."

"Your right Im just anxious."

"Well till then as least we have each other."

Gatomon looked at Veemon with him looking back at her as they gazed in each others eyes.

"Love you." They both said making them laugh softly as they leaned in kissed each other as the sunset made them look enchanting as their skin or fur glowed gold and magneta with sparkles around them niether one not wanting to break out of their embrace.

**Somewhere on Earth in a misty pond area**

We look deep into the misty place we come across at as we see animals scurying about minding their own business until we come across a pond where you see yellow and pink lights in softly glowing in it. Until a dark hand went in and grabbed them revealing them to be the crest of Miracles and Light as we see the dark silouhette which looks vaguely familiar with what looked like fur around the neck.

"Hehehehe. Hey look I found them!" The silouhette said indicating it male as he turned around and another silohette came into view indicating the figurine to be female.

"Finally, all though the three weeks have been fun at least we found what we were looking for." The female silouhette said as walking towards the male silouhette putting her hands on his chest with him wrapping his arms around her waist.

"So you ready to go back?" He asked.

"Its only fair they should know." She said.

"Aside from our partners knowing." He smiled.

"They'll be really glad to see us." She smiled.

The two silouhette's leaned forward and kissed each other as they glowed yellowish pink and disappeared.

**There will be a fun epilogue.**


	14. Epilogue

**To the people who have loved my Unite to Fight I thank you! Because of you guys Im gonna let you this story has gotten 11,322 readers and its all thanks to you good people. So I will ends this with a treat and a little warning that I do not own Stand Out from Disney's A Goofy Movie, hope you all love my Epilogue.**

It was in the afternoon we come across the Motomiya residence into the bathroom were we see Davis Motomiya in there combing his hair wearing his new digital outfit without his jacket when he was finished he put the comb down and placed his gold goggles that were around his neck on his forehead where they belonged. When he walked out the bathroom into the living room he saw Kari there in her new digital outfit sitting on the couch as Veemon who had an exact copy of Davis' goggles on his head still thanks to Davis and Kari's power and Gatomon still wearing Kari's headband and hankercheif were sitting together on the chair as they looked at him at and smiled. It had been three days since Davis and Kari returned and everyone was overjoyed to find out they were and are alive so they arranged a celebration for the're return and for them saving the planet, which brings us here to our hero's getting ready for the big party.

"So are we all set?" Davis asked.

"Set and ready to go." Veemon said.

"Grandpa Fanglongmon and Grandma Sanzomon have everything set and prepared." Gatomon said.

"All we have to do is make our entrance." Kari said.

"Well then we might as well get ready." Davis said as he and Veemon glowed yellow with Kari and Gatomon glowing pink as they teleported away.

**Odaiba Park**

In the park everyone was there having a rocking good time where there was food, games, anything and everything to have a good time, even Gennai, Fanglonmon, Sanzomon, and the other Sovereighn's were there as they were chilling in the lake of the park.

We see Tai, Sora, Agumon, and Biyomon by a food table talking about.

"Hehe. Now this is fun." Tai laughed out.

"You got that right." Agumon said.

"Its nice to see everyone again." Sora said.

"No doubt." Biyomon smiled.

From them Matt, Izzy, Jun, Mimi, Gabumon, Tentomon, Foxmon, and Palmon were sitting infront of the lake.

"Dude getting a little out of hand with the freaky." Matt snickered gesturing to the the hickie on Izzy's neck.

"What can I say a insect HAS to polinate his flower." Izzy smiled as he and Matt high fived and laughed.

"That was a pretty good one." Mimi giggled.

"Not far from the truth either." Tentomon laughed.

"So what about you guys?" Palmon asked smiling.

"Well the boys can be real wolves. Both seprately and together." Foxmon laughed.

"You can say that again, AOOOOOOO!" Jun shouted.

"Well thats how we do." Gabumon said as they laughed.

Away from them Patamon, Gomamon, and Armadillomon were just hanging infront of a tree.

"Dude I still cant believe it." Gomamon muttered shaking his head.

"You know its just begging for trouble." Armadillomon said sweatdropping.

"Hey but she's really cool once ya get to know her. And dudes when she gets frisky.." Patamon said but was interuppted by Gomamon and Armadillomon.

"Oh dude please!" They exclaimed waving their hands and shaking their heads.

"There you are Pata-baby." Someone said behind Patamon they looked to see BlackGatomon there putting her arms around him but you people know her better as Lilithmon the same one the duo of Miracles and Light got rid of. Well apparently thanks to ZeedMillenniummon being destroyed everyone he absorbed was restored and purified making them good and so you see Lilithmon found Patamon when he was MagnaAngemon and took him for a 'wild ride'. After that they started dating and for the life of it all you can say spicey chaos was made as the two were inseperable.

"Hey BlackGato-sweety." Patamon smiled as the two kissed causing Gomamon and Armadillomon to make gaging faces. "So whats up?" He asked as they sepreated.

"I just wanna hang out with my boo." BlackGatomon purred.

"I dont see why not. Later guys." Patamon said to Armadilomon and Gomamon as the two walked off.

"I will never understand why he's with her." Gomamon said.

"Well I can, I mean we were oggling her when we were fighting." Armadillomon said as they took a trip down memory lane of seeing Lilithmon making them both blush.

"You got a point." Gomamon chuckled.

"Hey guys!" Armadillomon and Gomamon turned to see Lunamon and Floramon waving at them smiling.

"Well cant keep our girls waiting." Armadillomon smiled they made their ways towards their respective lady.

Away from them TK, Joe, and Cody were talking at a punch bowl chatting of what the other has been doing.

"So you think you and Luna will get all the way to sex?" TK teased Cody.

"Dude! Im 10! I wont be thinking about that for another 3 years!" Cody shouted.

"Yeah come TK ease up, he's not thinking about sex unlike you, me, our Digimon and Armadillomon." Joe smirked.

"I still cant believe they did it four times twice in Rookie then twice in Champion." TK laughed out.

"Yeah well me and Lele (Mimi's cousin.) walked in on Zudomon and Lilamon and let me tell you it just got us hot and bothered I mean you had to have seen it." Joe said shaking his head.

"I'll take your word for it." Cody chuckled.

"Boys!" They turned around to see Luna, Lele wearing a blue dress, and some long black eyed and haired girl wearing grey shirt, black pants, and blue boot waving at them.

"Is that your girl TK?" Joe and Cody asked him.

"Yeah her names Darcy and she's one hell of a wild cat." TK smirked as they walked towards the girls.

And sitting on the bench of the park were Ken and Yolie snuggling up on each other as Wormmon and Hawkmon were doing the same at their feet.

As the party went on Tai noticed a few people were missing.

"Hey where are Davis and Kari?" He asked as eveyone else noticed.

"Plus Veemon and Gatomon." Agumon added in.

Just then a puff of smoke came out in the middle of the park confusing everyone as large speakers, a medium sized platform, and stadium lights behind it came out.

"Looks like they're ready." Sanzomon smirked.

"The show is about to start." Fanglongmon chuckled.

"Show?" Jun asked confused.

"What show?" Foxmon asked.

Just then music started playing from the speakers as yellow and pink smoke appeared on the platform as four silouhette's came into view and when the smoke cleared it showed Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon with headsets on their heads as the song began.

**(Stand Out from Disney's A Goofy Movie)**

**(Davis) Open up your eyes take a look at me**

Davis flew up

**(Kari) Get the picture fixed in your memory**

Kari front flipped and flew

**(Veemon) I've been driven by the rythm like the beat of a heart**

Veemon backflipped and flew

**(Gatomon) And I won't stop until I start to stand out**

Gatomon skidded to the left then flew

**(All our) To stand out**

They all flew towards each other

**(Davis) Some people settle for the typical things**

Flings his hair

**(Kari) Livin' all their lives waitin' in the wings**

Put her hands behind head then winks

**(Veemon) It ain't a question of if, just a matter of time**

Put right hand on hip and waved his let finger

**(Gatomon) Before I move to the front of the line**

Brings her arms out and spreads them

**(Davis and Kari) Once you're watchin' every move that I make**

Got back to back

**(Veemon and Gatomon) You gotta believe that I got what it takes**

Wrapped arms around each other raising up their right or left fist or paw

**(All four) To stand out**

They sperated

**(Davis) Above the crowd**

**(Kari) Even if I gotta shout out loud**

**(Veemon) Till mine is the only face you'll see**

**(Gatomon) Gonna stand out till you notice me**

They flew around then landed on the platform and started dancing

**(Davis) If the squeaky wheel's always gettin the grease**

**(Kari) I'm totally devoted to disturbin' the peace**

**(Veemon) And I'll do it all again, when I get it done**

**(Gatomon) Until I become your number one**

The lights started going off in yellow and pink colors as smoke came about the platform as everyone starting to gather around

**(Davis) No method to the madness and no means of escape**

**(Kari) Gonna break every rule I'll bend them all out of shape**

**(Veemon) It ain't a question of how just a matter of when**

**(Gatomon) You'll get the message that I'm tryin' to send**

Couples get back to back pointing at everyone as they cheered

**(Davis and Kari) I'm under a spell, I'm in over my head**

**(Veemon and Gatomon) And you know I'm going all of the way, till the end**

**(All four) To stand out**

Seperated as the girls grew Nefertimon's wings as the boys grew ExVeemon's wings

**Above the crowd**

They flew up

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

**Till mine is the only face you'll see**

**Gonna stand out till you notice me, yeah**

Started shooting gold and magneta energy beams in the air making fireworks amazing everyone as they awed

"You guys planned this?" Yolie and Hawkmon asked looking at Fanglongmon and Sanzomon

"Yep." They replied

"Nice." Ken and Wormmon smirked

**(Davis and Veemon) If I can make you stop and take a look at me instead of just**

Fistpumped each other

**(Kari and Gatomon) Walkin' by**

Crossing each other waving their hands

**(Davis and Veemon) There's nothin' that I wouldn't do**

**If it was gettin' you to notice**

Brokedanced in the air

**(Kari and Gatomon) I'm alive**

Turned around and shook their butts with their hands behind their heads

**(Kari and Veemon) All I need is half a chance, a second thought, a second glance to prove**

Flew around each other holding on to one anothers hand

**(Davis and Gatomon) I got whatever it takes**

Stood back to back flewing their arms

**(All four) It's a piece of cake**

They snapped their fingers and landed back on the platform and danced

**To stand out**

**Above the crowd**

**Even if I gotta shout out loud**

**Till mine is the only face you'll see**

**Gonna stand out**

**Stand out, hey**

**Stand out!**

**Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah!**

They jumped up and down pumping their fists in the air

**Stand out!**

**Till mine's the only face you'll see**

**Gonna stand out**

**Till you notice me**

Girls flew into the guys arms holding on to each other as fireworks went off with everyone shouting, cheering, and applauding very loudly after the performance as the four of them waved.

"Now that was a performance." Gatomon smiled.

"Sure was." Veemon laughed.

"Think they like it?" Kari giggled.

"I think they did." Davis smirked.

As everyone settled down and gave their complements about the show all went back to normal as everyone went back to doing what they were doing, in the air Davis, Kari, Veemon, and Gatomon were floating with their wings still on their backs looking at the full moon in the sky. As they looked at it they knew that as long as they sticked together they can overcome and handle everything that comes their way, as the couples turned towards their respective lover and kissed passionatly in the fair happy and peaceful summer night.


End file.
